A Feather in a Storm
by K-nine02
Summary: Stormfeather of OneClan is an outcast. She is distrusted because her mother was a kittypet. When a great war threatens the Clan, Stormfeather must travel far to find help for her Clan. Can she rise above the doubt evryone has, become a great warrior and find love, or will everything fall apart before her eyes?
1. Prologue

**A Feather in a Storm**

_**Prologue**_

_Under the full moon, at a gathering, the scene is complete disarray. Cats from all four Clans are wailing, and Onestar, leader of ThunderClan, was shouting to be heard._

_ "The Clans are weak, cats are dying, and two Clans are leaderless, with no deputies to take over. In these dire times, we need each others' support. We need to join together, into two Clans," Onestar said. _

_ Rippleclaw, who was acting deputy until one was found for RiverClan, stepped forward. "I understand this. But if the time for the four Clans is over, then we need new Clan names."_

_ A timid WindClan she-cat stepped forward, "Why don't we call the Clans OneClan and CloudClan, in reference to the two remaining leaders?"_

_ As every cat agreed to this, Cloudstar, the ShadowClan leader, stepped up. "If this is StarClan's wish, then so be it. ShadowClan will have WindClan. We are now CloudClan!"_

_ Onestar, leader of ThunderClan, stepped up. "And RiverClan will come with us. ThunderClan will give you a home. No, OneClan will!"_

**Flash forward many moons- the Clans are separating**

_ "Lillystar, OneClan and CloudClan are starving. There is not enough territory for both of us anymore. One of the Clans must leave. OneClan will if need be, but we are weaker." Moonstar of OneClan was reasoning with Lillystar of CloudClan._

_ "No, no. As the stronger Clan, CloudClan will travel to a new territory. But promise me, as a friend, that any cats- elders, queens, or the injured-too weak to travel will be invited to your Clan," Lillystar pleaded._

_ "Of course, Lillystar. You needn't have asked," Moonstar replied._

_ Dawnflight, CloudClan's medicine cat, spoke up. "Lillystar, if we are leaving, we should go soon. The longer we stay, the harder it will be to leave."_

_ "All right. Let's go, CloudClan. Goodbye, my friend." Lillystar directed this last statement to Moonstar._

"_Goodbye, Lillystar. OneClan thanks you. You will be missed," Moonstar said sadly._

_ All cats were saying goodbye to old friends and family. Weak cats stayed behind, gazing after their family, friends, and Clan._

_ Moonstar gazed after Lillystar, his heart breaking as he watched her back slowly receding. _Goodbye, _he thought._


	2. Chapter 1 Doubt

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Chapter 1**

_**Doubt**_

"Stormpaw, come here." Stormpaw's mentor, Shadowlight, called to her. Stormpaw sighed and walked away from her friend, Brambleheart, and Brambleheart's mate, Emberflame. She followed Shadowlight outside the camp.

"Stormpaw, you are getting your warrior name soon." Before Stormpaw had a chance to feel elated at Shadowlight's words, he ruined it.

"The Code is something you must never betray, Stormpaw. Stay true to your Clan and keep your honor."

Stormpaw growled and dug her claws into the dirt. _Why does no one trust me? They trust my sister, but _I_ don't have a mate by my side. So my mother was a kittypet-That doesn't mean I'll betray the Clan by falling in love with an outsider,_ she thought angrily. _Someday I'll prove them wrong. I'll be the best warrior _ever_- I swear it!_

When they got back to camp, Thunderstar called for a Clan meeting. _Finally, _thought Stormpaw._ Mine and Everpaw's warrior ceremony!_

"Everpaw, Stormpaw. Do promise to uphold the warrior Code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Thunderstar asked.

"I do." Stormpaw said.

"I do." Everpaw said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Everpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Everbright. StarClan honors you courage and skill. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormfeather. StarClan honors you determination and loyalty." Thunderstar rested his muzzle on both the new warriors' heads, and they licked his shoulder.

Stormfeather heard some whispers and the mention of loyalty, and now she overheard a conversation between two cats.

"I'm surprised Stormfeather made it to warrior hood without betraying the Clan like her good-for-nothing father," Treeleaf, an elder was saying.

"Yeah, I expected her to leave for some kittypet tomcat." Bluefire answered.

"Stormfeather, maybe you should get a mate," Everbright said, overhearing. "Then they would stop doubting your loyalty. It doesn't look good, you being alone, especially with what our father did."

Stormfeather shook with anger, but forced herself to calm down. She was fuming as she held her vigil, and she thought, _someday, they'll all eat their words._ She hated how the Clan mocked and judged her for something that happened before she was born. But deep down, Stormfeather doubted that she would ever find love in this Clan.


	3. Chapter 2 The Prophecy

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- I want to thank the people who reviewed my story so far…**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk (aka Whitestream) -You are the first to review! It may get sadder before getting happier, though.**

**Zestia240- Thank you! I will try to update this fast as I can**

**aMiEE- I will try to make the chapters longer after this one**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Prophecy**_

Stormfeather drew back her lips and snarled. She flattened her ears against her head and prepared to leap. A rouge cat and his gang were attacking Stormfeather's patrol. She was prepared to fight as hard as she could, but the warrior Code said to show mercy, and Stormfeather was not about to betray it.

She leapt on the nearest cat-the leader of the group-and attacked him. While she was fighting him, she heard a frightened yowl. She looked over and saw three cats gaining up on Rainpaw, a young apprentice.

Stormfeather leapt on one, one ran away, and a shocked Rainpaw joined in fighting the third. Stormfeather felt claws dig deep into her flesh. She sliced once more, and the last rouge ran off. Stormfeather stood panting for a heartbeat longer, than collapsed on her side. She heard frantic mewing, and felt herself being lifted up. Stormfeather then blacked out, from exhaustion and blood loss.

When she woke, she had no idea where she was. It smelled like herbs- _the medicine den, _she realized. She heard the medicine cat, Dawnmoon, and Thunderstar, leader of OneClan, talking.

"Shh, don't let any cat hear," Thunderstar hissed. "A prophecy?"

"Yes. '_War is coming, Pride of Rocks against the Clan of Ones. In the darkest of times, One will need help from the Clouds.' _That was one. The other was different. '_Even a feather in a storm can make a difference. But be careful, a lightning flash can change the heart of a storm.' _Those were the two prophecies." Dawnmoon sounded scared.

"A 'feather in a storm'… could that mean Stormfeather? But then, who are the 'Rocks' and the 'Clouds'? And what does 'a lightning flash' mean?" Thunderstar sounded thoughtful.

"It probably_ is_ Stormfeather, so watch over her. I don't know who the 'Rocks' or the 'Clouds' are. And I would look out for any kits born named Lightningkit, or a loner called Lightning Flash_,_" Dawnmoon reasoned.

Stormfeather pretended to sleep when Dawnmoon and Thunderstar entered the den. She heard Dawnmoon tell her apprentice Flutterbird to give her some herbs when she woke. Then Dawnmoon and Thunderstar left the den.

"Come on, now. I know you're awake," Flutterbird said. "If you open your eyes now, I'll pretend I don't know that you were eavesdropping on Thunderstar and Dawnmoon."

Stormfeather opened her eyes to Futterbird looking at her.

"Eat these herbs." Flutterbird gave her some leaves and a berry. Stormfeather complied, and blacked out before she could even think about the prophecy that she just heard.

**A/N- Please review! Tell me if you like it, or how I can improve. I will R&R your stories, too!**


	4. Chapter 3 Dreams

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- thanks to those who reviewed! **

**-Mistyflower68- Thanks and I will continue this soon, don't worry**

**-****BoudicaFireheart****-I'm glad you like it, and no, I will not explain the prophecy, it will come clear soon**

**-Zestia240- Thanks and I will try to make the chapters longer**

***This chapter in the beginning is Lightningpaw of CloudClan, then goes back to Stormfeather of OneClan **

**Chapter 3**

_**Dreams**_

_ "Lightningpaw, open your eyes and help!" Lightningpaw heard a cry, opened his eyes, and gasped._

_ Lightningpaw was frantic. He had no idea what was happening, or what he should do. Lightningpaw saw fighting all around him. Not just cats of CloudClan, but cats he had never seen before. All around him were cats fighting for their lives; he saw cats covered in blood, still fighting, and some lying on the ground. He gasped. There on the ground, was his brother, Blackpaw! His heart almost stopped, and he thought his brother was dead. Then Lightningpaw heard a moan from Blackpaw, and Lightningpaw let out a relived breath. He ran to go help Blackpaw, when suddenly he involuntarily froze. He dug his claws into the ground, out of reflex, and wondered why he couldn't move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the grey tabby pelt of a cat he had never seen before. He could see nothing but that she-cat._

_ The cats fighting seemed to be ignoring Lightningpaw, but there was a cat pursuing the grey tabby she-cat. After she fought her attacker off, the she-cat stood still, with wide eyes, and looked around. Everything went black, and the former battle scene went creepily silent. She was trembling. She shook with terror, and Lightningpaw had the odd urge to go comfort this cat he didn't know, and ask her what her name was. _Who is she? _Lightningpaw thought. _I need to know!_ When he looked again, Lightningpaw saw that the tabby was gone. Now he could see nothing, and the area was still silent. _

_ "Lightningpaw! Lightningpaw!" Lightningpaw heard his brother call him, and color returned to his sight. He looked for Blackpaw, but he and the grey tabby had disappeared. He could now see the fighting, but it was still eerily silent. "Lightningpaw!" _

_ He could hear Blackpaw, but not see him. Blackpaw was the only thing he could hear, Lightningpaw realized. Lightningpaw hoped nothing happened to Jaylight, as the new warrior she-cat was Blackpaw's best friend. He hoped Blackpaw was not calling him about Jaylight. Lightningpaw felt a paw in his side, and heard Blackpaw call him again._

Lightningpaw opened his eyes, and realized the whole thing was a dream. He saw Blackpaw looking down at him, worried.

"Lightningpaw, what's wrong? You were thrashing and shaking in your sleep," Blackpaw sounded concerned, with a hint of excitement in his voice, which Lightningpaw didn't understand.

"I'm fine, Blackpaw. Just had a bad dream," Lightningpaw reassured his brother.

"Well, if you're sure. Come on, we are getting our warrior names today, now!" Blackpaw yelled. Now Lightningpaw understood his brother's excitement, but he could not match it. All he could thinkabout was that grey tabby she-cat.

Poolstar, leader of CloudClan, had already called the Clan to gather.

"Lightningpaw, Blackpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior Code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Poolstar asked.

"I do." Lightningpaw stated, but his mind was elsewhere.

"I do." Blackpaw said excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Blackpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Blackfire. StarClan honors your bravery and skill. Lightningpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lightningflash. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage. You are now warriors of CloudClan. Make your Clan proud." Poolstar rest his head on each of the new warriors' heads, and they licked his shoulder. "You will sit your vigil tonight."

Blackfire ran up to Jaylight, and she rubbed her head against Blackfire's pelt. Lightningflash felt happy for his brother, but had a pang of jealousy when he thought about how Blackfire had Jaylight by his side, and he had no one. Then he shook that feeling away, and went to congratulate his brother on his new name.

When time for his vigil came, Lightningflash stayed silent during it, but even if he was allowed to talk, he wouldn't have. All he could think about was that grey tabby, and he chastised himself. _Listen to me. I sound like a mooning she-cat, and this cat isn't real! It was just a dream! Besides, my white eyes scare she-cats away when they come up to me. _Lightningflash looked at his pure white fur, and, not for the first time in his life, wished for_ some_ color on his body.

Stormfeather jerked awake in her nest in the medicine den of OneClan, where Dawnmoon was keeping her. Dawnmoon was asleep. Flutterbird looked at her, and Stormfeather shook her head, telling her not to worry. She thought of the dream she just had. There was a battle, and cats she did not know were fighting-with and against- OneClan. Then suddenly, after fighting off a cat, the entire thing went silent and black, everything except for one cat; a tomcat with white-as-lightning fur and pure white eyes. The tom had stared at her for a while, then looking around, as if confused, disappeared. Then Stormfeather had awakened, feeling confused and she couldn't stop thinking of him all day. _Listen to me! I sound like Brambleheart mooning over Emberflame! Besides, _Stormfeather thought, looking at her grey tabby pelt, _no cat will love me, so I should stop mooning over some dream! _Then, Stormfeather blacked out again, exhausted. This time her sleep was undisturbed by dreams, good or bad, and she was grateful.

**~Review, please! Is this chapter better in length? I tried to make it longer. **


	5. Chapter 4 Reassurance

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**-Zestia249- Glad you like it and glad it is a better length. I'll try to keep them that long!**

**-kkkkkkkkk (Whitestream) - Thanks I try to update regularly.**

**-Brambleberry214- Thanks for saying that, I tried to make that last chapter the best I could. **

**Chapter 4**

_**Reassurance **_

The next time Stormfeather awakened, she stayed conscious. She saw Flutterbird sitting next to her.

"Finally awake, huh?" Flutterbird asked. She looked relived as she checked out Stormfeather for problems in her injury from the fight.

Yeah. I'm glad, too. Had some bad dreams in that coma state I was in," Stormfeather replied. She saw Flutterbird look at her curiously, and knew that she would ask.

"Bad dreams? About what?" Flutterbird asked, looking confused. Stormfeather continued to tell her about the dream she had.

"And then, in the middle of the battle, everything went black and silent. The only thing I could see was this white cat. He stared at me for a little while, and then he disappeared. He looked really confused, though, like he was looking for something." Stormfeather recapped everything about the dream- except for the fact that when she woke, she could think of nothing but the cat.

Flutterbird twitched her whiskers, as if she knew that Stormfeather was hiding something. "That dream is probably nothing to worry about. Look out for any tom-kits born with white eyes, though."

"You are okay, you can leave now, but take it easy, no hunting quickly -or fighting toms with white eyes," Flutterbird joked with Stormfeather.

Stormfeather got up and went to take a walk. Flutterbird had told her not to worry, so of course all she _could _do was worry! _Why am I mooning over a cat that doesn't exist? No! Not mooning! I don't moon! I'm just _thinking_ that's all! _Stormfeather was so distracted from her thoughts- and yelling at herself- that she didn't notice Brambleheart until she crashed into her.

Brambleheart halted. Then she looked closer at Stormfeather. "Whoa there, Stormfeather! What's wrong? Wait- you look moony! Who is it? Is it Rainpaw? It's great you found a mate! Who is it? Tell me who it is! Is it-"

At this, Stormfeather broke into Brambleheart's rambling. "No one! I'm not mooning over some cat like you and Emberflame! Not Rainpaw, not any cat! So leave me alone!" Stormfeather was getting angry, and Brambleheart could tell. But of course that did not stop Stormfeather's annoying friend.

"Sure, you tell yourself that," Brambleheart said, not believing Stormfeather. "When you come to terms with you own feelings, I'll be here to tell you I told you! But until you see that I'm correct, then you can lose yourself in your denial fantasies." Brambleheart left quickly so Stormfeather did not have a chance to unleash her rage on her. Brambleheart knew about Stormfeather's famous- or maybe _in_famous- temper. She knew better than to stay around Stormfeather before she got a chance to calm down.

Stormfeather was furious. Brambleheart was supposed to be her friend! _Sometimes she can be really annoying! It's a miracle we can be in each others' presence without fighting, really. _She thought. _I need to calm down,_ she realized. She noticed Flutterbird out collecting herbs, and went to talk to her. Stormfeather and Flutterbird were close kit hood friends, but when Stormfeather became a warrior apprentice and Flutterbird went to become a medicine cat, they drew apart. But Stormfeather knew that she could rely on Flutterbird for anything- more than Brambleheart, or even Everbright.

"Flutterbird, can I talk to you?" Stormfeather was certain that Flutterbird could see the desperation on her face, but all Flutterbird did was nod.

"Yeah, sure. I was just about to go get some herbs. You can come, we won't be overheard." Flutterbird gestured for Stormfeather to follow her out into the forest.

"What's wrong?" Flutterbird asked once they were alone.

"It's just, that dream I had… I can't stop thinking of it." Stormfeather admitted.

"What about the tomcat?" Flutterbird joked. Stormfeather glared at her. "Seriously, though, you need to stop worrying. You had a bad dream; of course it will be hard to get off your mind. But don't bite off Brambleheart's head, annoying as she may be."

_That's just it. The more you say not to worry, the more I do. _Stormfeather didn't say that aloud, though. "Saying not to worry doesn't help, but if you're sure I'm fine then…" Stormfeather trailed off.

"Yes, I'm sure you're fine. I think the only reason you're worrying in the first place is because of what you heard between Thunderstar and Dawnmoon. Oh, don't give me that look, I know you heard whether you meant to or not." Flutterbird said quickly.

Stormfeather gave up. She knew that Flutterbird caught her listening to Thunderstar and Dawnmoon, she can't deny that. And she knew Flutterbird was right. If it wasn't for that prophecy, then she wouldn't be so worried in the first place!

"You're right. If it weren't for this prophecy, then I wouldn't be worrying. I have no evidence that this dream has anything to do with the prophecy. I mean, why would StarClan send a Prophecy or an important dream to me, and not the medicine cats, you and Dawnmoon, or Thunderstar?" Stormfeather asked Flutterbird, but it was more like she was trying to convince herself.

"That's right. Only a few times has a cat other than a medicine cat gotten a dream, and in those cases it was almost always the leader who got them. And the medicine cats usually get them too, in those cases," Flutterbird reassured Stormfeather.

After the talk with Flutterbird, Stormfeather felt better, because Flutterbird had reassured her that the dream was no big deal.

**A/N- I will try to update on a regular basis, but I probably won't get anything posted on Fridays. **


	6. Chapter 5 Wonder

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**-KKKKKKKK (Whitestream)-thanks**

**-Zestia240- Thanks I tried to make Brambleheart the annoying best friend.**

**Chapter 5 (This chapter focuses on Everbright, Stormfeather's sister)**

_**Wonder**_

Everbright watched her sister storm away from Brambleheart. She knew from the way Stormfeather got defensive after being accused of mooning" that she _was_ mooning over some cat. Everbright hoped it _was _Rainpaw. The apprentice looked up to Stormfeather, and she _did_ save him during the rouge attack. So there was potential for a relationship.

Everbright thought back to when they were kits, oblivious to the mockery and judgment their Clanmates did to them. Then they became apprentices, and even Shadowlight and Cloudsong judged them. Stormfeather and she stayed strong, comforting each other the entire time. Then Everbright fell for Strongheart, leaving Stormfeather to deal with the scrutiny alone, and for that Everbright was feeling guilty. Now Stormfeather relied on Brambleheart and Flutterbird for friendship more than Everbright. Everbright missed having her sister closer to her than any other cat.

Everbright watched from the shadows as Flutterbird reassured Stormfeather that her dream was no big deal. Everbright wondered what Flutterbird meant by a dream. Stormfeather did not tell her about any dreams. Everbright waited for Stormfeather to walk away from Flutterbird before going up to her.

"What's wrong, Stormfeather?" Everbright asked her sister.

Stormfeather narrowed her eyes. "Were you_ spying on me?_"

"No! Well, ii overheard you and Brambleheart, and wanted to make sure you were okay. And I want the truth- what did Flutterbird mean by your dreams? And why do you look so moony?" Everbright stared at her sister, daring her not to answer.

Stormfeather fluffed up defensively again at "moony" but sighed dejectedly and finally answered. "I had this dream," Stormfeather paused, then proceeded to tell Everbright of the dream she had. When she got to the part about the tomcat, Everbright eyes widened.

"Oh, wow! You're mooning over a cat you don't know?" Everbright exclaimed, and then felt bad, as Stormfeather looked about ready to break down. Everbright could feel the strong waves of uncertainty, anguish, sadness, and fury coming off her sister in waves.

"If you're going to talk like that, just leave. Can't you tell I'm already upset enough?" Stormfeather sounded really upset, like she was straining herself not to shred the closest thing in reach of her claws. In this case, that would have been Everbright. At this, Everbright looked scared.

"No! I-I'm sorry… I just meant… I meant that…" Everbright trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Stormfeather sighed. "No, it's okay. I'm just upset now. You did not do anything wrong. But that would be my luck. The mistrusted Half-Clan she-cat falling in love with a cat that doesn't exist, or if he does, then he's not in this Clan!"

"I bet that he does exist. And maybe he is in this Clan, just not yet. Maybe a kit will be born like that soon. But I still don't understand something. You had a dream, but they have never affected you like this. What are you not telling me?" Everbright was sure her sister was hiding something.

"I can't tell you, not yet. Please accept that as an answer. Let's just say that I heard something, something that may make this dream more important than it sounds." Stormfeather stared at Everbright, swilling her to accept that answer.

"Fine, Stormfeather. For now, at least, I will accept that answer. Hmmm, I wonder when you'll meet the tomcat of your dreams!" Everbright changed topics, seeing her sister anger.

"I wonder, too. I hope that when I do meet him, he'll be welcomed in the Clan. I-I mean…that I want…" Stormfeather trailed off, embarrassed.

Everbright spoke gently. "I know what you meant. Do you want to go back to camp now?" Everbright asked her sister.

"No, I want to be alone for a bit. But thanks, Ever." Stormfeather looked as if her mind was already wandering.

"Okay. And you're welcome, Storm." Everbright walked away, Stormfeather staying silent.

**(Back to Stormfeather)**

Stormfeather walked away from Everbright. She was not ready to tell her sister of the prophecy. _It's Thunderstar or Dawnmoon's job to tell the Clan. And what was that about? We haven't called each other Ever and Storm since we became Warriors, Everbright said it was too 'immature'. I guess I just need someone to comfort me now. Why did I say I want that tomcat in the Clan? What's wrong with me? I wonder…_

**A/N- Sorry for the long update! My computer is mean to me**


	7. Chapter 6 Silent Cry

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**-Lillystem- wow you reviewed four times! Thanks! 1- I did not think to do Allegiances until I started the story. I will add one after this. 2- I'm not sure if it will get sadder after this, maybe just more suspenseful. 3- I'm glad you like Flutterbird, glad you like the story, and if you can think of any kit names, I will try to use them. 4- Again it may get sadder, but probably just more suspenseful. And again, give me any kit names you think of; I'll try to use them. (Wow, longest review reply I ever wrote!)**

**-Zestia240- Thanks; I tried to make her sister ****not** **as annoying as Brambleheart.**

**-****RowebotRowe- Thanks, I will keep this up. I'm excited to write that part, too!**

**Chapter 6 **

_**Silent Cry**_

The cat stumbled into the OneClan camp. He gasped, eyes franticly back and forth, like he was afraid of something following him. He barely noticed the stares he got from other cats, or a cat yell for Dawnmoon.

The cat collapsed on his side, breath rasping. Not feeling a cat's gentle tongue lick his wound, his eyes rolled back. Then water trickled into his mouth, and he felt better enough to focus on the sounds around him. The sounds were still a buzzing drone in his ear, but he did however, hear a tomcat's gruff-yet gentle- voice address him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in OneClan's camp?"

Relieved he made it to OneClan, the cat spoke in a rasping voice. "My name is…Silent Cry. And OneClan… is in grave… danger." Then the cat-Silent Cry- passed out.

**(Stormfeather)**

After the rouge cat stumbled into the camp, collapsed, and said OneClan was in danger, Stormfeather was terrified. Any cat would be shaken, but after hearing the prophecy, Stormfeather was scared, and she could see Dawnmoon, Thunderstar, and Flutterbird were, too. Thunderstar ordered for this cat- Silent Cry- to be cared for. Then Stormfeather saw Thunderstar, Dawnmoon, and Flutterbird look over at her, and knew they were thinking of her part of the prophecy. She dropped her gaze quickly, not wanting Dawnmoon and Thunderstar to know of her knowledge of the prophecy.

After Silent Cry woke, Dawnmoon checked him over for wounds- she found nothing but a small scar under his left eye that Silent Cry called his "full-member scar"- and long scars down his side that were fresh, but healing. Thunderstar walked over to him, and Silent Cry spoke to OneClan.

"My Pride-which is like your Clan- Pride of Rock, is planning to attack OneClan. I don't know why, I…left…before I heard the reason. I think Pride of Rock wants your territory. I did not feel it was worth attacking you, and putting our lives on the line, for territory we are not used to, but Eagle Claw- that's our leader- called me a traitor, gave me these scars, and exiled me. You need to be alert, danger is coming. Pride of Rock is not likely to give up, so the attack will be strong." Silent Cry finished, looking exhausted.

Stormfeather was terrified. She wondered if this cat's Clan- no, Pride- had anything to do with the prophecy. Pride of Rock, the prophecy mentioned something about rocks- _Pride of Rocks against the Clan of Ones- _but it also mentioned "Clouds", and this cat had nothing to do with clouds; and the "lightning flash", which no one knew about.

Thunderstar was speaking softly to Silent Cry when Stormfeather looked up. He was telling Silent Cry that OneClan would help him until he was better or longer if he wished to stay. That if he did stay, that Thunderstar would not force Silent Cry to fight against his own kin.

"I thank you, Thunderstar. I do not know if I shall stay, but believe me, those cats are not my Pride anymore, if I do stay, I will fight against them like any other warrior of OneClan." Silent Cry was exhausted, but he sounded determined. Thunderstar seemed surprised.

"Well, if you do stay, that's good. But you've been here so little time, I can't make you a warrior just yet. But if you stay with OneClan, and seem a worthy cat, then maybe you could be a warrior sometime soon." Thunderstar sounded thoughtful.

"I would not expect to be made a Full-member- I mean a warrior- so soon. I would not deserve it, nor would I accept a warrior name so soon if you offered it." Silent Cry was simple in this statement, but it was a strong one. Even Thunderstar was impressed.

"Okay, well if you need anything, my warriors or I will help you. For now stay with Dawnmoon so she can take care of you," Thunderstar said to Silent Cry. After Silent Cry nodded, Thunderstar left for his den. Silent Cry looked around, gaze ending on Stormfeather. She tilted her head at him.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Silent Cry called to her. Stormfeather nodded, and padded up to him. "Does Thunderstar mean what he says? That I may stay as long as I want?" Silent Cry looked as if he was surprised he could be welcome somewhere.

Stormfeather nodded. "It's the least he can do, after you warned us. That warning could save a lot of lives." She said earnestly.

"Yeah, but now I'm at risk. It was worth it, though, to save your Clan." He said quickly.

Stormfeather was amazed._ He would risk his life for a group of cats he does not know? OneClan needs cats like that…Brave. I hope he stays._ She walked away from Silent Cry.

"Hey Stormfeather, maybe Silent Cry could be your mate! You could moon over him!" Of course Brambleheart would say that just as Thunderstar and his mate, Cinderblaze, walked by. They looked at her.

"Shut up, Brambleheart! I do _not _have a mate, nor will I, nor if I do, will it be Silent Cry! I just met him, for StarClan's sake! And I do not moon!" Stormfeather was angry now. It was not love Stormfeather was feeling, more like… admiration. Stormfeather knew Silent Cry was not the cat of the dream; his eyes were green, when the dream cat's eyes were a strange white. But Stormfeather wondered who Silent Cry really was.

**A/N-Review! Please? **


	8. Allegiances and Chapter 7 Plans

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N-It was recommended to me to make allegiances for the Clans and cats in this story. BUT I did not realize I was breaking FanFiction rules, so I added a new chapter on the end. Anyway, review replies!**

**-Zestia240-Thanks I'm glad you like it; I tried to make that last chapter mysterious. And Brambleheart is clueless; it makes her funny to write.**

**-Lillystem- Glad you like the story; thanks for all the names I'll try to use as many as I can, but I'm changing Seatail to Seafog, okay? They may not come up soon though, probably future kits.**

**-****RowebotRowe****-Thanks for the review. You upload a story by 1- got to Doc Manager on your account. 2-choose the file that holds the word document that the chapter you typed is on. 3- Go to New Story, categorize and select story type then hit continue 4- name your story, make a summary and choose the document that holds your first chapter, and hit Publish. 5- To upload another chapter, upload the Doc on Doc Manger, click Manage Stories, Chapters/content, and click on the document that holds next chapter.**

**Allegiances**

**OneClan**

**Leader** Thunderstar- dark grey, large tom

**Deputy **Strongheart- white tom

**Medicine cat **Dawnmoon- pale orange tabby she-cat

Apprentice Flutterbird- light brown she-cat

**Warriors **– Cinderblaze- dark orange tabby she-cat

Emberflame-light orange tom with black paws, apprentice Rainpaw

Brambleheart-dark grey tabby she-cat

Cloudsong-white long furred she-cat

Shadowlight-black tom

Bluefire-blue grey she-cat

Swallowcall-pale brown tabby tom

Everbright- white she-cat with grey ears

Stormfeather-light grey tabby she-cat

**Apprentices **Rainpaw-blue grey long furred tom

**Queens **None at the moment

**Elders **Treeleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

**CloudClan**

**Leader** Poolstar- white she-cat with grey paws

**Deputy** Ravensmoke- dark grey tabby tom

**Medicine cat** Amberheart- orange tabby she-cat

**Warriors- **Smokeplume- very dark grey tom

Jaylight-pale blue grey she-cat

Dovestripe-pale brown tabby she-cat

Firecoal-dark orange tabby tom

Stormrain- dark grey she-cat, apprentice Greypaw

Quietdream-very pale grey, almost white, she-cat, apprentice Mistpaw

Blackfire-black tom

Lightningflash-pure white tomcat with white eyes

**Apprentices** Mistpaw- blue grey she-cat

Greypaw- grey tom, Mistpaw's brother

**Queens** None at the moment

**Elders** Weedtangle- dark brown tom

**Pride of Rock**

**Head (leader) **Eagle Claw- dark brown tom

**Second (deputy) **Sharp Talon- light brown tom, Eagle Claw's son

**Healer (medicine cat) **Dawn Fall- pale orange she-cat

**Full-members (warriors) **Rain Cloud-grey she cat

Light Streak- white tom

Dark Stone- very dark brown tom, almost black

Snow Melt- white she-cat

Sky Moon- blue grey she-cat

Bird Call- very pale brown tom

Brown Grass- brown tom

Yellow Eye- orange she-cat

Black Shadow- black tom

Hawk Screech- grey tabby tom, Sharp Talon's son, in line to be next Second and Head

**Trainees (apprentices) - **None at the moment

**Mothers(queens)- **Ice Shard- pale blue grey she-cat, mother of Dark Stone's kits, Smoke Drift (grey tom) and Spotted Whiskers (white she-kit with some light whiskers, some dark whiskers)

**Cats outside of Clans/ Pride**

Silent Cry- white tom with bright green eyes, formerly Pride of Rock Full-member, exiled, left to go warn OneClan of Pride's plan of battle

Chile- (Name pronounced Shee-lay) Tortoiseshell she-cat, loner, lives in abandoned twoleg nest just outside of Clan territory

**A/N- I uploaded this fast because I wanted to make sure ****RowebotRowe**** knew how to write a story as soon as possible. As a note, in Pride of Rock, the Head's son becomes the Second. If they have no son, then any tomcat kin they have. If they have no tomcat kin, they choose an appropriate tom to become Second, and then Head. A she-cat cannot become the Head. In the Pride, she-cats fight and hunt along with toms, but are used mostly for kits. I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING THE RULES HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER.**

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-Lillystem- Thanks for the review, glad it's okay I'm changing Seatail to Seafog, and there will be queens, just not yet.**

**-Zestia240- Thanks for the review, glad you're less confused, and it is fun to write about clueless cats!**

**-RowebotRowe- Glad I could help you and thanks for the review.**

**-kkkkkkkkkk (Whitestream) Thanks for the review, but why not?**

**-** **Veni0Vidi0Vici****- does this chapter satisfy the rules of FFN? Please tell me if I'm still breaking the rules. Sorry.**

**Chapter 7**

**Plans **

**(This chapter takes place in Pride of Rock, before Silent Cry left for OneClan)**

"The forest cats will not be expecting an attack. We hold the advantage of surprise now. We will win the battle and hold the forest territory. Get ready for an easier life, my Pride!" The leader of Pride of Rock was getting his cats ready for battle. "The cats of OneClan won't know what hit them!"

Eagle Claw was so excited that he did not notice one cat not joining in the bloodlust. Silent Cry, a quiet cat by nature, was sitting silently, uncertainty rolling off him in waves. While the other cats were ready to go off and kill, Silent Cry saw no point in the battle. His Pride-mate Sharp Talon noticed his quietness.

"Silent Cry, why are you not excited?" The tone Sharp Talon spoke in made Silent Cry sure he did not actually _care about_ him, just confused why a Pride-mate was not enjoying this bloodlust.

"It's just that I see no point in this battle." Silent Cry sounded scared. This statement caught Eagle Claw's attention.

"What? You do not wish to kill the OneClan?" Eagle Claw's voice was dangerously soft. The Pride camp went silent.

"It's just… we are so used to mountain territory. Is it worth your life for territory where we will need all different hunting techniques?" Silent Cry was scared now.

"Fine." Now Silent Cry was confused. "But this is betrayal! You are no longer welcome in this Pride, you coward!" He turned to a trainee, Hawk Screech, and said, "You have yet to earn your Full-member scar. Prove yourself worthy. Chase out this traitor!" **(All members of Pride of Rock get a scar under their left eye when they complete their training, to prove their bravery, courage and loyalty.)**

Hawk Screech let out a yowl. He leapt on Silent Cry, and dug his claws into Silent Cry's side. No one dared come to Silent Cry, and he had no friends in this Pride anyway. Silent Cry sometimes wondered if life in the Clan was any better. Now that he was exiled, he could go to OneClan! But he needed to warn them about the attack the Pride was planning.

Silent Cry left the Pride camp and collapsed against a rock. He heard Eagle Claw speaking to Hawk Screech.

"Let the traitor go. He'll die eventually. Anyway we have a Ceremony-of-Scars to complete for Hawk Screech. Step forward, young cat."

No one spoke after that, but by the soft hiss of pain Hawk Screech let out, Silent Cry knew Eagle Claw had extended a single claw and sliced Hawk Screech under his left eye. Hawk Screech was now a Full-member of Pride of Rock.

Silent Cry licked his wound, and put some moss on it like the Healer, Dawn Fall, does. He gently stepped forward, and upon learning his wound would hold, left the Pride's territory.

Silent Cry traveled for eight days, going slow because of his wound. He found the forest at moon-high of the ninth day. He found a border line, with a scent he assumed as OneClan's. He made a nest outside to border line, and fell asleep quickly.

In the morning, Silent Cry woke up dizzy. His wound was bothering him, and he was dehydrated. He panted, looking for water, found none, and stumbled to his paws. He stumbled along, crossing the OneClan border. He assumed it was OneClan, at least. He found a large forest territory in front of him, but he could not think straight because of the dehydration. Silent Cry found a thorn tunnel, and stumbled through it. He was in a camp. There were cats staring at him, but he did not notice. All sounds were a buzz in his ears.

A cat called for a 'Dawnmoon', but Silent Cry did not hear. He cat collapsed on his side, breath rasping. Not feeling a cat's gentle tongue licking his wounds, his eyes rolled back. Then water trickled into his mouth, and he felt better enough to focus on the sounds around him. The sounds were still a buzzing drone in his ear, but he did however, hear a tomcat's gruff-yet gentle- voice address him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in OneClan's camp?"

Relieved he made it to OneClan, Silent Cry spoke in a rasping voice. "My name is…Silent Cry. And OneClan… is in grave… danger." He knew if Eagle Claw saw him in OneClan, that he would probably get killed. _But_ He thought. _It's worth it to save the lives of this Clan of cats. If it comes to my life or theirs, they matter more. _Then the Silent Cry passed out, satisfied he made it to OneClan to warn them of Pride of Rock's plans.

**A/N- What did you think? Please review! And can someone tell me if you can edit chapters that are already posted, and if you can, how? I found some mistakes in a couple of the chapters I already wrote, but I can't figure out how to edit them. And does adding this make it better, Spiderstar? Tell me if it is still against the rules, please.**


	9. Chapter 8 Attack

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- If anybody didn't notice, I added chapter seven on to the Allegiances. Go back and read if you haven't yet, please!**

**-Lilystem- Just keep committed to the story- though I don't want to give away **_**when**_** that will happen!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Attack**_

"Pride of Rock should not be far behind me. I was traveling slowly because of my injuries, and I only left a little before them." Silent Cry was speaking to Thunderstar. They were sitting below Thunderstar's den.

"Well then, we must prepare! Silent Cry, have you decided if you are staying with OneClan or not?" Thunderstar looked at the white tomcat in front of him.

"Yes, Thunderstar, I will stay. I cannot go back to the Pride, and I like clan life." Silent Cry sounded determined.

Well then. All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a Clan meeting!" Thunderstar called from beneath the Highledge. **(A/N- OneClan camp stayed in ThunderClan's old camp. Before CloudClan left, they were in ShadowClan camp. That's why they still have the Highledge.)**

"Silent Cry has risked his life to save cats he does not know-us. These are the qualities of a warrior, and if he accepts, I want to give Silent Cry his OneClan warrior name." Thunderstar looked down, and Silent Cry, baffled, nodded. "I, Thunderstar, leader of OneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors in StarClan to look down on this cat before me; he used to be a Pride cat, but now is OneClan. Silent Cry, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do. But Thunderstar, I have a request," Thunderstar look surprised at this, but he nodded. "If you are to give me a name, change it completely. I want to no longer have any traces of the Pride left in my name," Silent Cry requested. Thunderstar nodded.

"Okay. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Thunderstar continued on with the ceremony. "Silent Cry, from this moment on, you will be known as Whitesky. StarClan honors you courage and bravery- and for warning us of the Pride. You will hold your silent vigil tonight."

As the OneClan camp echoed with cries of "Whitesky! Whitesky!"- Stormfeather was thinking. _I know he is not the cat from the prophecy, he has nothing to do with a Lightning Flash, and his eyes are bright green. So I have to wait longer to find him. _

**(Then next day)**

The next day, Stormfeather woke to see Dawnmoon and Thunderstar looking nervous. They were outside Thunderstar's den. Flutterbird ran to them, looking frantic.

"Thunderstar! Thunderstar! I found out something about the prophecy! When StarClan said '_Pride of Rocks', _they meant _the _Pride of Rock! Whitesky's former Pride is the danger in the prophecy!"

Dawnmoon broke in. "I had another dream from StarClan. The Clan that used to reside here, CloudClan, is still alive and living at the mountains! CloudClan must be the '_Clouds' _from the prophecy. '_In the darkest of times, One will need help from the Clouds.'_ OneClan must send a cat to CloudClan for help!"

Very good Dawnmoon, Flutterbird. We agree that Stormfeather is the _'Feather in a storm'_, right?" We the medicine cats nodded, Thunderstar continued. "So, in a battle between OneClan and Pride of Rock, we will need the help of CloudClan to succeed. And a Lightning Flash will change Stormfeather's heart. Do either of you know what the Lightning Flash is?"

Dawnmoon shook her head, but Flutterbird fidgeted nervously. "Actually, I may have an idea. First, don't get mad, but Stormfeather overheard the prophecy, and with her permission, I want her to talk to you." Flutterbird walked into the warriors' den and whispered to Stormfeather, "It's time you talk to Thunderstar and Dawnmoon about your dream. Will you come?"

Stormfeather got out of her nest and walked to Thunderstar and Dawnmoon. Thunderstar nodded for her to talk, and she told them of the dream she had the night after she heard of the prophecy. "There was a battle, with cats I have never seen before fighting us, all with scars under their eyes like Silent- I mean Whitesky. Then all of a sudden, everything went black and all I could sees was one cat. I have never seen him before, and he had lightning-white eyes and fur. Flutterbird and I think that cat is the '_Lightning Flash_' from the prophecy."

Dawnmoon spoke up angrily, not at Stormfeather, but at Flutterbird. "Why did you not tell us this sooner? This could be important to the prophecy!"

Flutterbird answered. "Stormfeather was not comfortable telling other cats yet and I could not force her." Flutterbird was forceful in her statement.

Before Thunderstar and Dawnmoon got a chance to analyze Stormfeather's dream further, they heard the patter of frantic paws. Cinderblaze and her border patrol of Cloudsong, Swallowcall and Emberflame ran into the camp, looking terrified. Thunderstar ran up to his mate, Cinderblaze, and Brambleheart to hers, Emberflame. Cloudsong and Swallowcall stood still, eyes and tails the only thing moving, as they were twitching back and forth nervously.

"Cinderblaze, what's wrong?" Thunderstar was worried for his mate.

"Thunderstar, prepare the Clan. Pride of Rock cats are attacking!" Cinderblaze yowled this to the camp, the warriors now equally terrified as Cinderblaze.

Just then, a group of unknown cats ran into OneClan camp. Every cat had a scar under his or her left eye. The cat at the head of the group stopped and yowled to the rest.

"Pride of Rock, Attack!"

**A/N- Please don't hate me because of this cliffhanger! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Help

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N- Did you like my cliffhanger! Heh heh. Okay, to put you out of your misery, the ending to the cliffhanger in the last chapter! This is a long-ish chapter. Wow, 32 reviews! Did not think this story would be so popular. Reply time!**

**-ScourgeXScarlet- Heh, heh. Cliffhanger torture! Sorry, but I had to do that.**

**-Lilystem- You do know I won't actually tell you those things, right? Just wait like everyone else! All will come in due time. Ha ha. Suspense is fun. (For me, anyway).And thanks, you're so nice!**

**-Kkkkkkkkk (Whitestream)-Please don't kill me before I can finish the story! People would be sad they did not get to finish it, and you would be hated. **

_**Help**_

Stormfeather sliced at the she-cat in front of her. She was fighting the Pride of Rock; the Pride had attacked OneClan before sunrise. The leader of the Pride- or the Head, Eagle Claw, as Whitesky had told them- called for the Pride's retreat. He looked at Thunderstar and OneClan and spoke.

"This battle is not over. Pride of Rock will not give up until you are defeated or give in. Goodbye, we will be back!" Eagle Claw signaled to his Pride to leave. They ran out of the camp.

Dawnmoon was caring for the injured when Thunderstar called for a meeting.

"There was a prophecy about this war. In short, it said we need help from CloudClan to win this war. I will send two cats- Stormfeather and Rainpaw- to them, as I cannot spare any more. Do you agree, Stormfeather, Rainpaw? I know you're young, Rainpaw, but Dawnmoon told me StarClan told her they would be at the side of the traveling cats the entire time."

Stormfeather looked at Rainpaw. He nodded, so she looked back at Thunderstar and nodded, too. Many cats objected to sending an apprentice, none more than Rainpaw's mother, Bluefire.

"You can't send an apprentice with _Stormfeather_! Rainpaw's too young" He could _die_!" Bluefire protested loudly. This caused Rainpaw to get angry.

"Stop it, Bluefire! I trust Stormfeather, and StarClan will be with us!" Rainpaw was mad at his mother now. At this, Stormfeather spoke up quietly.

"What he says is true. Just because you do not have trust in me, does not mean I am not a loyal OneClan warrior. Tell me, what have I done to deserve this mistrust?" No cat spoke up. "Exactly. I know what you are thinking, but no one will say it out loud. You mistrust me because of something I could not have prevented. I know you will still not have trust in me, but I had to say this."

Thunderstar declared they would be leaving immediately, so Stormfeather walked up to Everbright. Her sister looked upset.

"Goodbye Storm. Our father would have been proud of how you spoke out for yourself. I will miss you greatly." Everbright sounded very upset to see her sister go away.

"Goodbye, Ever. I will miss you too, but I _will_ see you again. Thanks," Stormfeather said determinedly.

After eating some traveling herbs, Stormfeather and Rainpaw left, and walked through the forest. Rainpaw's smaller stature was an advantage when sneaking through the brambles. They came across the Pride camp, and Stormfeather turned to Rainpaw.

"There they are, the fox-hearts. I hate them."

"Yes, me too. Let's continue." Rainpaw was scared at the sight of the full Pride, all in the same place.

At the edge of the territory, Stormfeather turned. "I'll miss the Clan." Rainpaw looked at her.

"We will be back," Rainpaw said strongly. Stormfeather nodded. "I mean it. We _will_ return."

The pair made it to the twolegplace without detection. Then they saw a dog, tethered to its twoleg with a tendril. It was a big dog, and it looked mean. The dog spotted them and broke free. It chased the pair, scaring Rainpaw so much, he was shaking. Stormfeather ran behind Rainpaw, protecting him from the dog. The dog caught up to them. Stormfeather did not hesitate. She grabbed Rainpaw by the scruff and heaved him up a tree. There was no time for Stormfeather to climb up, so she turned, ready to face the dog. She flattened her ears and unsheathed her claws. Just before the dog leapt on her, the twoleg grabbed its collar, reattached the tendril, and dragged it away.

"Towlegs are good for _something_, eh?" Rainpaw peeked at her then climbed down. Stormfeather let out a purr of amusement, and they continued on their way.

A little before sunset, Stormfeather suggested they stop.

"Why? We still have daylight left." Rainpaw protested.

"Because this is unfamiliar territory, we need to eat, and honestly, I have no idea of where to go now," Stormfeather admitted. Rainpaw agreed, and they stopped to hunt. It was easy hunting, as the prey was not used to cats hunting there, the prey was fat and slow. They shared a rabbit and settled down in a hollow bramble bush to sleep. Rainpaw fell asleep quickly, but Stormfeather tossed and turned, the scent of the twolegplace tasting unfamiliar on her tongue. She eventually fell under the waves of unconsciousness though.

_A tomcat walked up to Stormfeather. He introduced himself as Onestar, first leader of OneClan. Another tom introduced himself as Cloudstar, first leader of CloudClan. They told Stormfeather to "look to the stars and the Starpath would show." Then the cats faded out, leaving Stormfeather alone. It was dark, and Stormfeather could see nothing._

She woke up next to Rainpaw, back in the bush. She left, walking out in the open. She remembered her dream, and looked at the sky. She gasped.

In the rising sunlight, Stormfeather could still see the fading stars. As she watched, they formed a line, pointing her in a direction. This was the Starpath they needed to take to CloudClan. She yelled to Rainpaw, who woke groggily.

"What's wrong?" Rainpaw spoke, his voice full of sleep.

"I know where we need to go!" Stormfeather yelled. This woke Rainpaw up.

"How?" Rainpaw asked.

It would take too long to explain, and Rainpaw could not see the Starpath, so Stormfeather just said she had a sign. They followed the Starpath away from the twolegplace and the bramble bush.

Four sunrises later, they had encountered nothing more than a few fat kittypets and a small white dog. The terrain was starting to get rocky. They had just reached the base of the mountains before they were stopped by a group of cats that looked like a border patrol. Stormfeather finally noticed the scent line they had just crossed.

"Stop. What are you doing on CloudClan territory?" The cat at the head spoke.

They had made it to CloudClan! Stormfeather looked at the patrol. One cat had his eyes on the ground. Another cat nudged him, and he finally looked up, letting Stormfeather see his eyes. He looked right at her, his eyes widening. She gasped.

His white fur, and his eyes-she let out a squeak of surprise- his eyes were lightning-white! This was the prophesied cat from her dreams, the tomcat she could not stop thinking of, the "Lightning Flash" of the prophecy, the cat Everbright and Brambleheart accused her of mooning over! Stormfeather could not speak, rooted to the spot, and he seemed the same.

Rainpaw looked at Stormfeather, then back to the patrol. He spoke up.

"We need CloudClan's help."

**A/N- Wow, this is actually the longest chapter I wrote. Do you like it better long like this? Review please! And, to Lilystem: I did not want to say this at the beginning, as it would have given away the chapter, but I had already thought of that, but it's great to know other like that idea too. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I quite like this chapter, actually.**


	11. Chapter 10 A Lightning Flash

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh yeah, I went back and realized there were a bunch of asterisks on the Allegiances. Please ignore those. This chapter had sort of a long wait, sorry. But I spent a long time trying to make this decent, and I'm still not that proud of it, but here you go.**

**-ScourgeXScarlet- Yes, Stormfeather only saw Lightningflash. There will be more details in this. And it would be weird to see a cat like that… **

**-Kkkkkkkkkk (Whitestream) - Thanks glad you like it and here's an update.**

**-Lilystem- Thanks I love constructive criticism! I'll try to add more details in these chapters. I do love writing this and I'm glad you really like it!**

**Chapter 10**

_**A Lightning Flash**_

**(**Stormfeather**)**

Stormfeather dug her claws into the rocky dirt in surprise. The white-eyed cat- the cat she thought was a fantasy, brought on by fear of the prophecy- was a warrior of CloudClan! He seemed surprised-if not nervous- to see her, too. Stormfeather wondered why. _Surely he does not know of me… And he did not have the same dream as I did, that's not possible._

"Go tell Poolstar we have visitors from the forest," the cat at the head of the patrol said. "Lightningflash."

**(**Lightningflash**)**

Lightningflash ran to Poolstar, mind on the grey she-cat. He stumbled into Poolstar's den, and gasped out to her.

"Cats from the forest are here!"

She looked surprised, then told him to get Ravensmoke, the deputy, and Amberheart, the medicine cat. He brought them to her den, and turned to leave. She called him back and told him to stay. Then the grey tabby and the young- probably apprentice- blue grey tom came in.

**(**Stormfeather**)**

Stormfeather felt the breath leave her body at the sound of the white cat's name. There was no doubt now; this white cat was the '_Lightning Flash_' from the prophecy. She needed to tell Flutterbird about this, but her medicine cat friend was back in OneClan. The warrior at the head of the patrol spoke up.

"I am Smokeplume. What are your names?" He asked as he brought them to CloudClan's camp.

"I am Stormfeather, and this is Rainpaw." Stormfeather walked into the camp, and the cats Poolstar stared at her and Rainpaw. Two young cats Stormfeather guessed to be apprentices stopped their play-fight and looked at them. Smokeplume led Stormfeather and Rainpaw to Poolstar's den.

Smokeplume introduced them. Stormfeather, Rainpaw, this is Poolstar, the leader, Ravensmoke, the deputy, Amberheart, the medicine cat, and Lightningflash."

Stormfeather saw Lightningflash's eyes widen at her name, and she stared at him.

"Thank you, Smokeplume. Rainpaw, why don't you go off with the other apprentices? The she-cat is Mistpaw, and the other is her brother, Greypaw." Poolstar said.

Rainpaw left, going to the other apprentices. Mistpaw took to him nicely, Stormfeather could tell, but Greypaw seemed unsure about him. Stormfeather looked back to the group; everyone except for Lightningflash- who was avoiding her gaze- was staring at her. Poolstar looked back at Stormfeather.

"I assume you know of Lightningflash," Poolstar asked, but it came out more like a statement.

"Wha-what?" Stormfeather stuttered.

"I know that Lightning had a dream, and he told me you look a lot like the cat he dreamed of. Did you not have the same dream?" Poolstar asked skeptically.

"Ye-yeah I did," Stormfeather stuttered. _Lightningflash told _his _leader right away! Flutterbird had to urge_ me_ to tell Thunderstar._

"Well, then I guess you know of the prophecy." Poolstar waited for Stormfeather to nod. "Well, CloudClan will help you. But we need to know what we are getting in to."

Stormfeather told the cats all about the Pride of Rock- how they fought, their numbers, and their declaration.

"Eagle Claw, the Head- the leader- of Pride of Rock, said he will not give up. That the war will continue until we surrender- or _die_." Stormfeather faltered, realizing what this meant. Her friends- Flutterbird, Emberflame, and Brambleheart- and Everbright, could die at any moment.

"Well, I hope OneClan does not give up, because then CloudClan will have wasted lives for nothing. Don't worry, I'm joking. CloudClan will be happy to help you." Poolstar nodded and got up.

**(**Lightningflash**)**

After the meeting, Lightningflash tried to leave, but the she-cat Stormfeather stopped him. _She's more beautiful than in the dream…_ Lightningflash chastised himself for his thoughts.

"Lightningflash, did you really have the same dream as I did? With the battle and the darkness? And do you know we are members of a prophecy from StarClan?" Stormfeather barraged him with questions.

Lightningflash nodded, he did have the same dream, but now he felt something about her- and he wasn't sure what it was.

"_Well_, since _StarClan _sent a prophecy about _us,_ do you think we should be…friends?" Stormfeather sounded hesitant, but Lightningflash just nodded. Friends- he was startled at her approach, but it was a good idea.

"Yes, let us be friends." Lightningflash was in thought. _Maybe I can finally meet the cat of my dreams._

Poolstar climbed the Rockledge, overlooking the camp. ""Cats of CloudClan, you may have noticed Stormfeather and Rainpaw of OneClan here. They need our help in battle, and I have agreed to go. We leave as soon as possible; I want _all _members of the Clan to come, so we need slow travel speed for the elder. Amberheart and Ravensmoke agree we should go. Any objections?"

Weedtangle, the Clan elder, stepped up. "I agree we should go. Thank you for not leaving me all alone, as you do need all the warriors possible to help OneClan."

**(**Stormfeather**)**

Poolstar told the cats to eat, as they were leaving immediately. Stormfeather ate with Lightningflash- she did not want to take more food from the cats that were helping her, and Lightningflash had no one else to eat with. She took it as a chance to get to know her new friend better. But her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking back to the savage, bloodlust cats of the Pride, and was glad Poolstar decided to help OneClan. She shook herself, trying to concentrate on Lightningflash.

**A/N- This chapter switches from character to character, sorry if it confused anybody, but I wanted to show the emotions of both of them at the same time. I hoped it worked! Please review and tell me if you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 11 Relaxed

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- I'm glad people liked the last chapter and I'll try not to doubt myself any more. Thanks! **

**-ScourgeXScarlet- Glad it was good and that the POV switches made sense.**

**-kkkkkkkkk (Whitestream) - It makes me happy you liked it despite what I thought about it. **

**-Lilystem- I'm glad you liked it but you know I won't give anything away!**

**Chapter 11**

_**Relaxed**_

**(**Lightningflash**)**

CloudClan left as soon as the cats rested and ate. It was slow travel, as Weedtangle came along despite being an elder. Luckily they met up with nothing dangerous, so the only injuries were thorns and minor scratches. After six sunrises, CloudClan made it to OneClan territory. They met up with a patrol along the way to OneClan camp.

"Leave, Pride! Get out- oh, Stormfeather, it's you! And you brought CloudClan!" A light orange tomcat with black paws ran up to Stormfeather and purred. Lightningflash did not know Stormfeather had a mate. Lightningflash felt a pang in his chest, until a dark grey tabby stepped up.

"Emberflame, really. Any cat here would think you were Stormfeather's mate, not mine." The she-cat stepped up to greet Stormfeather, and playfully slapped Emberflame with her tail.

For reasons unknown to himself, Lightningflash felt relieved.

"Fine, Brambleheart. Can't even say 'hi' to a friend, huh?" Emberflame asked.

"Hey, Stormfeather, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Brambleheart asked, gesturing to Lightningflash. He felt his pelt grew hot, as he realized he was in front of his Clan, standing next to Stormfeather.

"Oh, this is Lightningflash, a cat of CloudClan. Oh, shut up," Stormfeather said as the she-cat Brambleheart opened her mouth.

Lightningflash was curious about what she was going to say and why Stormfeather stopped her. _Oh, it's probably best if I don't know._

Stormfeather, Rainpaw, and the patrol led CloudClan to the OneClan camp. A large dark grey tom-most likely the leader- ran up to them.

"Thank StarClan you're back! Bluefire would not leave me alone! Welcome to the OneClan camp, cats of CloudClan! First let us introduce ourselves, and then any elders, queens and kits, or cats injured can rest. My name is Thunderstar," the grey cat, Thunderstar, said.

The cats of OneClan, one by one, said each of their names. When they got to a white she-cat named Everbright, Stormfeather whispered to him.

"That cat is my sister. She's quite nice when you get to know her," she said. Lightningflash nodded. OneClan finished and CloudClan started, starting with Poolstar. Dovestripe and Blackfire said their names.

"That's my mother, and brother. My father died," Lightningflash stated. Stormfeather started.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My father died and my mother was a kittypet. I don't know if she's alive." Stormfeather looked downcast.

"Oh wow, I can't very well complain then. Hey, don't be so sad. Let me tell you about my Clan. The deputy's Ravensmoke, medicine cat Amberheart. Jaylight is Blackfire's friend, but I think they may become mates. My father's name was Stonepelt. He died in a battle with rouges when I was a kit. My best friend is Smokeplume, who is mates with Stormrain. Poolstar's mate is Firecoal. I have no mate."

"My turn. The deputy's Strongheart. Medicine cat's Dawnmoon, who has an apprentice, Flutterbird. Strongheart is Everbright's mate. My father's name was Owlshadow. He died from green cough. My best friends are Flutterbird and Brambleheart, though she can be annoying at times. Thunderstar's mate is Cinderblaze. I have no mate." Stormfeather trailed off, staring into space- right at Lightningflash.

Thunderstar interrupted, yelling from the Highledge that all cats should rest. Lightningflash, Blackfire and Quietdream got the OneClan warriors den, and the rest just filed in other dens. They all fell asleep quickly.

They woke at moonhigh. Thunderstar got them into battle patrols and led them through the forest to the place the Pride of Rock was camping.

They attacked. Lightningflash and Stormfeather snuck into the abandoned twoleg nest where they were hiding. There was a rustling sound, and Lightningflash leapt to the side, ready to attack. He felt teeth in his side and sliced out. Stormfeather flinched back. It was her holding him back, and he just sliced her. He mumbled an apology quickly.

"It doesn't matter. But there is a queen with kits in there. Be careful." He nodded at her warning and together they padded in. They saw the queen, but avoided her, scanning for other cats. They saw none, and went out just in time to hear the Pride call a retreat. It was a short battle. OneClan and CloudClan returned to OneClan camp.

"Attention, Clans. Rainpaw here has been a brave apprentice. I would like to hold his warrior ceremony," Thunderstar yowled from the Highledge. Poolstar interrupted.

"If you do not mind, Thunderstar, I would like to hold Mistpaw and Greypaw's ceremony, too."

Thunderstar agreed. They held a joint ceremony. Rainpaw became Rainfall; Mistpaw was made Mistdrop, and Greypaw Greyheart. The three of them started their vigil immediately, so the others could rest for the rest of the night.

The next day, Lightningflash woke back-to-back with Stormfeather. The cats were already crowded, but they were too close. Lightningflash jumped up, starting Stormfeather. They glanced at each other, and then looked away. Lightningflash opened his mouth to apologize, but Stormfeather interrupted him.

"It's alright. We were sleeping. You did not know you were in that position."

"Yeah, thanks," Lightningflash stuttered. She nodded and they left the den. Thunderstar put them on a hunting patrol together. Stormfeather seemed more relaxed in his presence, he realized. It was as if… she felt something, too._ No, don't think like that. You'll only get disappointed._ They caught a rabbit, a squirrel, and a mouse together. They made a good team. They got back and talked together until they heard running paws. Pride of Rock. They ran into the camp screeching and attacked.

Lightningflash fought as hard as he could, but all he could think about was how relaxed Stormfeather was around him, and how relaxed he felt around her.

**A/N- So was this chapter good? Sorry for the long wait, but I was on a trip. Do you think this story is going too fast or is it a good pace? I'm not sure… Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism make me happy! I value your input as it lets me improve my writing.**


	13. Chapter 12 Soon

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-ScourgexScarlet- Thanks for the advice I love when people tell me how I can improve!**

**-Lilystem- Thanks for those names I'll try to use as many as I can. Everbright? Maybe –more like probably- sometime. Some other cat? Soon. Very, very soon.**

**-Bluefire8123- Thanks I'll take that into account. I'm glad you decided to read (and review) this! I hope you keep with it!**

**-Kkkkkkk (Whitestream) - I'm glad you love it. Thanks! (Wow…)**

**Chapter 12**

_**Soon **_**(**Stormfeather**)**

Stormfeather heard a screech. She looked over. Mistdrop, who had just received her warrior name, was cornered by five Pride full grown cats. She looked around for Lightningflash, who was with Rainfall. The other of the three new warriors was fighting with vigor.

"Lightningflash!" She called. He looked to her. "They have Mistdrop cornered! Help me!" He nodded. He and Rainfall quickly finished the Pride cat. Lightningflash nudged Rainfall and pointed to Mistdrop with his tail. Rainfall's eyes widened. They ran over.

Rainfall ran over to where Mistdrop was cornered. He pushed his way into the circle and started fighting. Stormfeather and Lightningflash snuck around the back of the group. While Rainfall was distracting them, Stormfeather and Lightningflash pulled out a tom from the group and started fighting him.

"I bet you all feel so strong, cornering a young cat all alone. Five against one does not seem fair now, does it?" Rainfall questioned. Stormfeather was surprised at the strength and emotion in his voice. _He sounds so… sincere._

On that note, fighting broke out. Stormfeather and Lightningflash quickly overpowered one Pride cat, and moved on. Rainfall was fighting the tom that looked to be in charge, and he was fighting well. Mistdrop was fighting two cats on her own still. Rainfall kept looking over at her, as if he wanted to help, but he had his paws full.

Suddenly, a streak of grey fur slammed in to one of the cats Mistdrop was fighting. Greyheart had joined the fight. Rainfall looked relieved that Mistdrop had help, and focused on fighting his opponent. Stormfeather noticed that the CloudClan cats were very skilled at fighting. With the odds in their favor, the five Clan cats quickly defeated the four Pride cats. They took no lives, as that was the code of the Clans.

They were no done yet, though. There were more Pride of Rock cats to deal with. Stormfeather and Lightningflash stayed together, as it was easier to fight in pairs. Rainfall and Mistdrop must have thought of that too, as they stayed in a pair. Greyheart joined Blackfire and Jaylight outside of the elders den. The three CloudClan cats boldly fought off the Pride cats as they tried to attack some of the Clans' weakest cats.

Stormfeather and Lightningflash ended up fighting next to Brambleheart and Emberflame. Stormfeather noticed that her friend seemed larger than usual, and her actions were clumsy. _I wonder what's wrong with Brambleheart…_

The four of them, despite Brambleheart's newfound clumsiness, fought well. They quickly fought off two Pride cats before Brambleheart winced and dropped on all four paws.

"Brambleheart, what's wrong?" There was pure concern in Emberflame's voice, but Brambleheart ignored him. She came up to Stormfeather and dragged her away to a corner of the camp.

"Brambleheart, what is it? We need to be fighting out there with Lightningflash! A-and Emberflame, too." Stormfeather did not know why she said Lightningflash first, and not Emberflame, but she hoped Brambleheart did not catch her slip-up. But she was too caught up in herself to notice what Stormfeather said.

"I need to tell you something. I did not have the heart to tell Emberflame yet, I'm scared. Find a way to let him down gently if I do not make it!" Brambleheart cried, her voice wavering.

"Brambleheart, what are you talking about? You will not die!" Stormfeather all but screamed this.

Through all the noise of fighting, it was hard to hear Brambleheart. Although they were right next to each other, Brambleheart had to shout for Stormfeather to be able to hear her words.

"St-Stormfeather, I'm expecting kits! And they're to be born in less than a moon!"

"But that's so soon!"

**A/N- I did not originally plan to have this chapter included in this story, but it came to me as I read your reviews and I had to fit it in. Please tell me what you think! Just as a random note, I would like to thank all people who reviewed my other Warriors story, A Second Chance. If you haven't, check it out!**


	14. Chapter 13 Clawmoon

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- I apologize if my updates are farther apart from now on. I had the story planned out into 20 chapters, but I wanted to add more details to it so now I'm rewriting the rest. **

**-ScourgexScarlet-Thanks and yeah, I have the most trouble with description…**

**-Kkkkkkkk (Whitestream) - Heh, heh. Cliffhangers are fun. (For me).**

**-Lilystem- You thought right. They may just be fighting in pairs because it's easier that way, but maybe… In response to the review for my other story: Thanks. (I HATE school libraries. They never have what I want.) Most of that story did not actually happen, it was mostly my imagination.**

**Chapter 13 (**Stormfeather**)**

_**Claw-moon**_

It wasn't Stormfeather who cried that. Emberflame, worried about his mate, had followed Brambleheart and Stormfeather. Stormfeather, in a sudden bout of worry, looked to Lightningflash, who was now fighting on his own.

"Brambleheart, I need to get back to fighting now." Stormfeather quieted her voice so only Brambleheart could hear. "Emberflame loves you. You should not be afraid to tell him things, because, if he really deserves you, he will be elated."

Stormfeather needn't have left, though. Just as she turned away, the Pride of Rock leader, Eagle Claw, called a retreat. It was as if they wanted to tire out the Clan cats to defeat them.

She walked away, leaving Brambleheart with Emberflame. _Sometimes, Brambleheart can be annoying. But, sometimes, it seems like all she wants… is a friend._

"Everything alright? No forest-shattering news? Have all the cats of StarClan abandoned us to the wrath of the Dark Forest? Did Stripefang turn over to the good side and was welcomed into StarClan?" Lightningflash jokingly barraged her with questions when she got back.

"Yes, no, no, and don't even joke about that!" Stripestar was an old leader of OneClan, when both Clans were still in the forest. Born into OneClan, his ambitions got the best of him. He tried to enslave she-cat and kits, apprentice kits three moons early, and kill any half-Clan cats. The cats of both Clans rebelled against Stripestar. StarClan stripped Stripestar of his leader name and nine lives. Reduced to Stripefang, the warriors over powered and killed him. Stripefang is the most notorious cat in the Dark Forest. Stormfeather heard about him in the nursery, but she did not know CloudClan cats heard the tale too.

"Fine, fine. What happened really, then? You and Brambleheart are alright?" Lightningflash turned serious.

"Yes, yes. Brambleheart was just being a she-cat."

"Okay. Because I don't know of any _other _she-cats, oh no. Especially not a grey tabby with blue eyes, who fought next to me in this battle, with fluffy fur that looks like she just rolled in grass, oh no, that's not a she-cat…" Lightningflash looked innocently down at her, with wide round eyes.

Stormfeather purred. "Shut up, you know what I mean. She's just being all emotional. And no, I don't get like that." She said when he opened his mouth.

"You know, you do that a lot." Lightningflash said. Stormfeather was confused. "You know what other cats are going to say before they say it."

"I guess I just know my friends."

**(**Lightningflash**)**

"I guess I just know my friends," Stormfeather said. She sounded thoughtful.

_Friends…_ Lightningflash thought.

**(**Brambleheart**)**

"Brambleheart, why didn't you tell me before?" Emberflame looked at her with curiosity and… _hurt_.

_No…I did this to _not_ hurt you._

"I-I was afraid you would be mad…" Brambleheart said sheepishly.

"Brambleheart, I love you. You are my mate, and my only family." Emberflame paused. This was true. His mother died at birth, his father in battle, and he had no littermates. "To have a family of my own, with you, would be my greatest dream. Of course I'm not mad." His voice was gentle, like a father talking to his kit.

"But, the battle- I was afraid that our Clanmates would blame you for taking me out of the fight…" She trailed off at the loving look in his eyes.

"I will admit, this was probably not the best time, but I will fight for the all of us; you, me, and the kits. But," he lowered his voice. "If you had refrained from telling me any longer, I would have thought you were ashamed because the kits were not mine."

"No! They are yours. I promise." Brambleheart was horrified. _That was what he thought?_

"Great, I can't wait. They will make great warriors."

"Thanks." Brambleheart was extremely relieved Emberflame was not upset. "We should probably get back to Stormfeather and Lightningflash now," she said.

They walked back, and saw the two joking around with each other.

"What's so funny, huh?"

**(**Stormfeather**)**

"What's so funny, huh?" Brambleheart snuck up behind them, and Stormfeather and Lightningflash started at her sudden approach.

"Oh, nothing. Stormfeather here just discovered you were a she-cat." Lightningflash spoke up before Stormfeather got the chance. Brambleheart looked confused.

"Shut up, Lightningflash! That's not what I said; you're going to scare them!" Stormfeather grew angry at him.

"Relax, Stormfeather, I won't ask." Brambleheart's mew was amused. Emberflame and Brambleheart walked away, probably to talk to Thunderstar, Dawnmoon, and Flutterbird about her kits.

Stormfeather looked amusedly at Lightningflash. "'Fluffy fur that looked like she just rolled in grass?'"

"What?" Lightningflash asked incredulously.

"That's how you describe me?"

"Oh yeah… Well, you _are _fluffy" The confused look on his face was gone now, replaced by slight embarrassment.

"How long did it take you to come to that conclusion?" Stormfeather asked innocently.

"Um, oh, you know… So, what was wrong with Brambleheart? She was fighting strangely." Lightningflash avoided Stormfeather's eyes, and changed the subject.

Stormfeather purred. She answered in one word. "Kits"

**(**Brambleheart**)**

"I'd say three kits" Dawnmoon said, feeling Brambleheart's stomach.

"When do you think they will be born?" Brambleheart asked.

"Claw-moon." Dawnmoon said.

**A/N- Sorry, I realize that there was a gap between chapters being uploaded for this one. I don't want to make excuses, but I had other things on my mind. I'll try to be quicker. Please review!**

.


	15. Chapter 14 Her

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N-Yeah, so it was testing week at my school…But that is over now! **

**-ScourgexScarlet- Ha, ha. I tried to show Lightningflash's humorous side there.**

**-Kkkkkkkkk- No, there is nothing special about claw-moon. That's just when the kits are supposed to be born. Thanks!**

**-Lilystem- Thanks. Don't worry, Everbright will come in soon, but it was necessary for Brambleheart first. Glad you like this. **

**(Don't be mad at me for this. It matters for the plot.)**

**Chapter 14 (**Rainfall**) **

_**Her**_

Rainfall felt conflicted. He knew his mother would disapprove, but there were feelings stirring in him. When she was attacked in the battle, he could concentrate on nothing but wanting to help her.

He figured she had to have a tomcat padding after her already. The young warrior she-cat was beautiful. Her grey fur was so perfect, and she was always hanging around that other tomcat, one from CloudClan.

And then there was Bluefire. She would never approve of a cat that was not _completely OneClan blood. _His mother was so narrow-minded, it made him sick. Bluefire could not see a good thing if it threw fox dung at her. Rainfall felt as though his mother was not happy with hm.

His mother Bluefire did not have good luck with her kits. The first litter had but one kit, Hollowkit. He was killed by a fox as a warrior. Then during the second,-Rainfall's littermates- there were three kits. Shinekit was one of them, a white she-cat who died in birth. Redkit was a ginger she-cat, who had lived to be an apprentice, only to also die protecting Dawnmoon from a fox. Thunderstar decided to honour Redpaw by giving her the warrior name Redglow, for her bravery. Then there was Rainkit, who was the only one to live, and get the name Rainfall. Rainkit was the kind, quiet kit, and Bluefire did not like that. She liked her kits to have ambition. Shadowlight, his father, was the stone-cold type; he ignored Rainfall since Redglow, his _pride and joy_, died.

Rainfall had his mother telling him things since the day he was kitted. His brother believed everything Bluefire said. But when a fox killed his elder brother-who was the kit in Bluefire's first litter- Hollowcave, Bluefire turned to fill Rainfall-then Rainpaw- and Redglow-Redpawat the time-with her nonsense. Rainfall had a naturally kind heart, and therefore did not believe Bluefire's ranting. So, the first time her saw her, he had wanted to be friends. They were both apprentices when he first saw her, but he slowly fell in love. No matter what his mother said, his heart always felt empty when he was not around her.

But, maybe she had a point. Not about the blood status, but she would probably break his heart. However, no matter what he told himself, he still wanted her. Only she could make him happy.

What did he know? She was probably very happy as she was, alone or with that tomcat she hangs around with. She was very acceptable with the CloudClan-OneClan merging, even though some others were still uncomfortable. Probably as she was one of the first to see the other Clan, she had more time around them.

During the battle, all he wanted to do was be her hero, but the other cats kept getting in her way. Sure, she seemed like she was capable of fighting on her own, but Rainfall wanted her to notice him. Of course, the other tom was with her. He ended up fighting with her, but it was in a group, so she did not notice him.

Rainfall reared up on his back paws. He unsheathed his claws and lashed his tail to keep balance. He brought his claw down the tree in front of him. The bark shredded beneath his claws. The shreds landed by his back paws. Finally, he dropped to the ground. He ran, psychologically running from his feelings, his fear, and his hope. He wanted to leave it all behind him. Blindly he ran, not realizing how lucky he was for not running into the Pride of Rock cats. There _was_ a war going on. He wasn't supposed to be out alone. He ended up by the lake. He stared up at the sunset-colored sky. He let out a wail that was filled with hope, angst, anguish, love, and pain.

Rainfall felt like a kit again. He wanted to go up and speak to the she-cat, but he was afraid of rejection. He was afraid that she would say to him, _I'm sorry, Rainfall. I love someone else. Goodbye. _Her kind blue eyes would be filled with slight sadness, but certainty. Then _he _would come up and take her away. She would bear_ his _kits, and Rainfall would be happy for her. Because when you love someone, their happiness matters more than yours.

Rainfall shook his head. Those thoughts are just bad thoughts. But he still was not ready to approach her. Rainfall grew up with his mother feeding him nonsense that only perfect cats were worth anything. She told him her definition of "perfect". But Bluefire was wrong. Bluefire was not perfect, and her single minded views were incorrect. _She _was perfect._ She_ was beautiful, in her own way. Rainfall may have grown up with Bluefire, but everything his mother told him really just enforced his thoughts that she was wrong and-once he met _her_- _she _was perfect.

He felt a prick of hope when he saw the flash of _her _grey fur. She left to go hunting, but his hope sank as _he_ and two others followed.

His heart felt as if it was clouded by a heavy cloud when he thought of her. The only one to notice his pain was-not his mother- but Flutterbird.

"Rainfall, is something wrong?" Flutterbird sounded concerned, but she was a medicine cat.

"It's… nothing." He sighed and sat down.

"You look heartbroken. I don't suppose you'd tell me who?"

He silently shook his head.

"I didn't think so." She sighed. "Well, you should tell her. It would make you feel better."

He silently stared at the wall of the camp. Flutterbird ran his tail over his spine and walked away.

Rainfall sighed. He was a _warrior._ He could handle a she-cat. He looked around and spotted her familiar grey pelt. He stood up. He was ready. He walked over to her and opened his jaws.

He loved her. He loved her, and she was…

**A/N- Dunn dunn dunnnnn… Can anyone guess who it is? Anyone? I want to know what you think! Please guess! Tell me what **_**you **_**think, so if someone else replied and said something else, don't be afraid to go with you original idea. The more replies I get, the faster I update. So, review and guess. **

***Thanks to Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan for just reviewing my other story!***


	16. Chapter 15 Answer

**A Feather in a Storm**

**So, did anyone expect Rainfall to have a part in this? Or did you think him just a side character? **

**Kkkkkkkkkk (Whitestream) - Thanks for the review. Well, find out here and now who she is. **

**ScourgexScarlet- Thanks for the review and nice thought.**

**Only two people reviewed last chapter! Please, if you're out there, review! They make me happy and update faster. **

**This chapter is parallel to the last one; it takes place at the same time.**

**Chapter 15(**This is in the POV of the she-cat Rainfall likes…**)**

_**Answer**_

Her grey fur caught on a bramble bush as she tried to squeeze through the underbrush. She struggled out and stepped lightly to walk with the white tomcat, Lightningflash. He glanced at her. She shook her grey fur- leaf-fall was starting. They needed to get this war ended quickly, or else they would have injuries in leaf-bare.

Making her way between the undergrowth of OneClan territory, she scented for prey. She was on a hunting patrol with her brother Greyheart, her Clanmate Lightningflash, and Stormfeather, the OneClan cat whom she had befriended, and who seemed to be around Lightningflash very often.

Stormfeather, Lightningflash, Greyheart, and she hunted together for a little while, and then Lightningflash and Stormfeather took off alone. She and Greyheart hunted together alone. They caught a rabbit and two mice.

Mistdrop was one of the only CloudClan cats who were completely fine with OneClan. It may be because Rainfall-just an apprentice then- had befriended her immediately. She remembered Greyheart was with her, but he was not as close to Rainfall as a friend as she was. Greyheart was not biased against him, but Mistdrop was just more trusting.

They sat by the lake, talking about trivial things, when they heard a yell. Mistdrop and her brother ran to the sound. They literally crashed into Lightningflash, who was wide-eyed and nervous.

"Lightningflash, what's wrong?" Mistdrop asked worriedly.

"The Pride-they ambushed us. Stormfeather-she's injured!" He panted, out of breath. Lightningflash took off, Mistdrop following on his heels.

"Greyheart, go get help! Flutterbird, Dawnmoon, Amberheart, one of them!" Mistdrop did not stop for a response, just turned and ran off.

They found Stormfeather, lying on the ground. There was a strange cat next to her.

"What are you doing? Get away, rouge!" Mistdrop shouted.

"No, you don't understand. I want to join this Clan. And should you not be worrying about me, but you're friend?" the rouge said. Mistdrop turned to Lightningflash.

"A medicine cat will be coming soon. How did this happen?"

"We were hunting, and Stormfeather saw the Pride attacking this cat." Here he gestured to the rouge, a tortoiseshell she-cat. "She tried to save her, but they ganged up on her instead. They attacked me too, but Stormfeather saved me. Noble fool." Lightningflash said, looking at Stormfeather's bleeding and semi-conscious self with a fondness in his eyes. Mistdrop took it as guilt.

Lightningflash gasped. Stormfeather had weakly opened her eyes and lifted her head. Ignoring the protests from Mistdrop, she stared at Lightningflash with a hard look in her eyes; A _never-repeat-what-was-said-here _look. Lightningflash shifted uncomfortably.

Greyheart, with Amberheart, Flutterbird, Thunderstar, and Everbright broke through the underbrush. Immediately Flutterbird told Amberheart and Everbright to carry Stormfeather back to the camp. Thunderstar sniffed around the area, looking for a scent. He nodded in confirmation; the Pride was indeed gone. Thunderstar turned to the loner.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked.

"My name is Chile; I want to join your Clan." The she-cat, Chile, said. Thunderstar narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you can come back with us, but you'll need to have an OneClan cat with you at all times, you must hunt every day, and you will not get a warrior name until I decide you are deserving of it."

Chile thanked him and followed Thunderstar, Greyheart, and Mistdrop back to the camp. Lightningflash had left with the medicine cats and Stormfeather, in case they needed help.

Mistdrop and Greyheart took places on either side of Chile, Thunderstar in the back, watching over them all. When they back to the camp, everyone swarmed Chile, wondering who she was. Mistdrop did not want to be around that crowd, so she went over to the other side of the camp

Mistdrop had felt weird all day, like there was someone watching her. Now she felt a cat approaching her. Fear rolled up her spine until she recognized the scent.

Mistdrop turned; Rainfall was standing there, wanting to tell her something. It couldn't be anything about Stormfeather or Chile; he knew nothing of them yet. He opened his mouth.

"Mistdrop, I know we are in different Clans and all, but…I think…No, I know…I really like you." Rainfall stammered, avoiding her eyes.

Mistdrop stiffened. _They were in different Clans! _But then, why did she feel so…_happy?_

"Oh, Rainfall..." She saw in deflate at her tone, and changed quickly. "That's good." He looked up in surprise. "Because," His eyes shone with hopefulness. "I really like you, too." He purred with happiness at her answer.

**A/N-So, that reveals who the she-cat is! I tried to make it seem like the cat **_**was **_**Stormfeather, but it wasn't. Let me explain, in case some were confused. Rainfall said she had grey fur. Go back to the Allegiances, Mistdrop does have grey fur. 'That other tomcat' was Greyheart. Yes, Rainfall forgot that they were siblings. Sad, really. Jealous of the brother… When they were in battle, Mistdrop was cornered, and then Greyheart helped her. Mistdrop does not have OneClan blood, so that is why his mother would disapprove. She was one of the first cats to see OneClan. Remember, Mistdrop and Greyheart talked to Rainfall- then Mistpaw, Greypaw and Rainpaw- when Stormfeather was in the meeting. Oh, and I'll add Chile to the allegiances under 'cats outside of Clans/Pride'; so you can see what she looks like. Anyone who's reading this since the beginning, I added Chile the date of 4/18/12.**

***Thanks to ****Dark-heika for ****favourite****-ing my other story, A Second Chance.* **


	17. Chapter 16 Know

**A Feather in a Storm **

**Sorry about the delay!**

**ScouregxScarlet- Thanks; I know, I felt kind of bad writing that.**

**BoudicaFirebreeze- Doesn't everyone love it now and then?**

**Lilystem- I tried to make it sound like Stormfeather, to add suspense. Glad you like the name; sure you can use it, but I'd appreciate it if you gave me credit for the names you use from me.**

**Kkkkkkkk (Whitestream) - Thanks, and yes, I did...**

**Goldenpetal- Yes, I am writing more- I'll be sure to state when it is the end; thanks!**

**Thanks to Dawn-of-the-Wolf for adding this to Story Alert. Though I'd love it if you reviewed too, thanks.**

**This chapter is the fight that took place in the last chapter.**

**Chapter 16 **

_**Know**_** (**Stormfeather**)**

Stormfeather and Lightningflash followed Greyheart and Mistdrop out of the camp. She heard a sigh, turned around, and saw Rainfall staring after Mistdrop. Twitching her whiskers, she thought of how wonderful the two blue-grey cats would look together. _Should I let Mistdrop know? No, better let her discover on her own... _

Making her way through the undergrowth, she saw Mistdrop lightly step up to Lightningflash. He just glanced her way before looking back at Stormfeather. She wriggled her way up to Lightningflash, and he slowed down, making room for her. Subconsciously walking in step, their fur brushed as they moved through the brush. Mistdrop fell behind, to walk beside her littermate, Greyheart.

Lightningflash looked at Mistdrop, then Stormfeather. "Hey, we would probably hunt better on our own, don't you think?"

Mistdrop agreed; silently agreeing on groups, Stormfeather and Lightningflash headed off to hunt by the river looking for land prey as well as fish*.

Stormfeather- who was used to the forest noise, unlike Lightningflash, who was used to the openness of the mountain base - heard something. She pricked her ears. It was a cry for help.

"Lightningflash, come on! Some cat needs help!" Stormfeather ran, feeling Lightningflash's body in step to hers, brushing against each other when swerving around a tree.

They found the source of the cry. Four Pride of Rock cats had attacked a tortoiseshell she-cat. She was a part of neither Clans nor Pride. She was being shredded by the Pride, and she looked at the pair, and got a single plea out.

"Help!"

That cry was all Stormfeather needed. The grey tabby she-cat leapt on the Pride attackers. Lightningflash hurried after, not letting Stormfeather risk her life alone. She spared a single glance towards Lightningflash before diving back into the fight.

Fighting four against two-seeing as the loner could not fight at all- was not the best choice Stormfeather had ever made, but the Clans taught honour, and Stormfeather knew Lightningflash would help. So they fought.

And fight they did. Taking two cats each, Stormfeather and Lightningflash held their own against the four Pride cats. Two she recognized, as Whitesky- a former Pride Full-member Silent Cry- had identified them to her. Hawk Screech and Brown Grass were among the Pride cats. Stormfeather finished with a black tom, and leapt on the one she knew as Hawk Screech.

"Bird-brained she-cat, you should have stayed in and left the fighting to the toms!" Hawk Screech leapt at her with claws unsheathed.

Stormfeather curled back her body and prepared to defend herself, but she was not quick enough. Hawk Screech, young as he may be, was a skilled fighter. She felt claws rip down the flesh of her side, and immediately knew she was in danger. Blood welling at her side, feeling a bit dizzy, Stormfeather gave all the strength she had left to freeing Lightningflash from the Pride cat he was fighting. The tom that she leapt on-whose name was Brown Grass-gave a squeal as he ran off with the other Pride Full-member, away from Stormfeather and Lightningflash. All that was left was Hawk Screech and one other. Hawk Screech flicked his ears, letting the other know it was time to go. They walked off.

"Stormfeather, why did you do that? You are bleeding half to death, and you jump back in to fight with _me_? You could be going to _StarClan _now! _Why_?" Lightningflash looked confused, angry, and worried-but mostly hurt- yet the love in his eyes was present. Not that Stormfeather could notice it in her current state.

Stormfeather coughed. "Because, I could not live with myself if _you_ were sent to StarClan, because _I _could not save you. I-I _need _you-" Stormfeather cut off, eye widening as she realized what she just said. Then she kneeled over as the blood loss-and emotional stress- finally slipped into unconsciousness.

**(**Lightningflash**)**

Once Stormfeather fell over, the entire conversation slipped his mind as he ran to get help. Literally crashing into Mistdrop and Greyheart, he told them what had happened with gasping breath. He faintly heard Mistdrop telling her brother to get help before taking off again, Mistdrop by his side. They got back to the bloodied Stormfeather soon, but not soon enough for Lightningflash, as he never wanted to leave her side. While Lightningflash was nervously thinking of Stormfeather, Mistdrop had turned to the loner. He heard Mistdrop snarl at the she-cat, and the tortoiseshell answered calmly.

"What are you doing? Get away, rouge!" Mistdrop shouted.

"No, you don't understand. I want to join this Clan. And should you not be worrying about me, but you're friend?" the rouge said. Mistdrop turned to Lightningflash.

"A medicine cat will be coming soon. How did this happen?"

"We were hunting, and Stormfeather saw the Pride attacking this cat." Here he gestured to the rouge, a tortoiseshell she-cat. "She tried to save her, but they ganged up on her instead. They attacked me too, but Stormfeather saved me. Noble fool." Lightningflash said, looking at Stormfeather's bleeding and semi-conscious self with a fondness in his eyes that he was not aware of.

He gasped. Stormfeather had risen her head up and was looking at him. She gave him a _never-repeat-what-was-said-here _look. Lightningflash shifted uncomfortably, the past conversation re-entering his mind.

Once the medicine cats came, Lightningflash followed them and Stormfeather back to camp, faintly hearing Thunderstar questioning the loner who started this all.

Lightningflash explained to Everbright and the rest what had occurred, and of the loner. Everbright hissed when she realized her sister's state was the fault of one loner, one who may join the Clan.

Flutterbird turned to Everbright. "Do not hate this she-cat. She did not choose to injure your loved one."

Lightningflash thought that the medicine cat was talking to Everbright, but Flutterbird turned to look at him while she said that. _Why did she look at me? She said "did not mean to injure your loved one…" _Loved ones... Loved... Love!_ Could that be it? Does Flutterbird think I _love _Stormfeather? Is she _right_? _

When they got back to camp, Lightningflash waited outside the medicine den, not wanting to arouse _more _suspicion by waiting inside with the medicine cats, Everbright, and Brambleheart. The past conversation slipped back into his thoughts.

_She said she needed me, but was that just the shock and loss of blood speaking? If not, then I should tell her I need her, too, because I _do_… But, how do I know?_

*** Remember, RiverClan merged with ThunderClan, which made OneClan. So Stormfeather's Clan eats fish as well as land prey. **

**A/N- I feel like I've dwelled too long on this time period, so the next chapter will be moving on! Questions? Comments? Review? Please? Tell me, is there any cat you wish to see more of in this? Please don't say Stormfeather-as she is the main character, look at the story title-, but if there is a cat you wish for me to incorporate more into this, I'll take suggestions. **


	18. Chapter 17 Sun, Sand and Sea

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Lilystem- Thanks; I believe this chapter will please you, at least partially; and I'll get back onto my routine for updating.**

**Kkkkkkkk- Thanks, and yeah, they are…**

**Goldenpetal- Thanks, glad I could excite you. Thanks for the Author and Story Alerts.**

**ILoveReadingAndWriting- Thanks for the Story Alert!**

***Thanks to FruitLoops25 for reviewing and Favourite-ing my other story***

***Please inform me if I got the queen-pregnancy timeline wrong!**

**Chapter 17**

**(**Stormfeather**)**

_**Sun, Sand, and Sea**_

It had been a moon and a half since Brambleheart had announced her carrying Emberflame's kits. She was due to kit in a few sunrises, and Emberflame was now a bundle of nerves. When he was not on patrol, he was by Brambleheart's side. Stormfeather was by Brambleheart too; when the queen was not with Emberflame, she got lonely, and missed the playful banter between the two she-cats. Stormfeather enjoyed the banter too, as it got her mind off her emotions- and other things; but, she had to remember to be careful around the young queen, sometimes Brambleheart got irritable.

As the sunrises passed, the two Clans- OneClan and CloudClan- seemed to be one large Clan; any passing cats would see one big Clan, not two separate Clans; then those passing cats would get chased off... Patrols normally consisted of CloudClan and OneClan cats. Chile, the tortoiseshell loner, was accepted into OneClan; though she was yet to get a warrior name, and she had to hunt every day with two OneClan warriors.

The Pride of Rock had attacked twice; once an ambush on a hunting patrol consisting of Blackfire and Firecoal- CloudClan warriors, though they all shared the patrols- and Stormfeather's own Clanmates, Strongheart and and Strongheart came back with minor injuries; Firecoal and Bluefire just scratches. The other time, two cats were sent to the camp, after Thunderstar. They were stopped before any of the grey tom's lives were lost, thankfully. Poolstar- living with Thunderstar, Cinderblaze, and her own mate Firecoal- had stopped the Pride before they caught Thunderstar, as he was sleeping; Dawnmoon had seemed extremely relieved. Though she and Thunderstar were littermates, Dawnmoon was very concerned even for a sister. The large grey leader had said he has thee lives left, but Stormfeather had the ominous feeling he was lying.

Stormfeather's injuries had healed. She and Lightningflash went back to being normal, ignoring anything said or felt before. Whenever Stormfeather was on a hunting patrol, she found herself by the side of Lightningflash, Mistdrop, and Rainfall. Whenever the grey tabby she-cat thought of the fact that the two Clans would have to separate after the war, that she would have to leave Lightningflash- and Mistdrop, too- her stomach clenched and she felt sick. She blamed it on the fact that, because CloudClan- save Lightningflash, as she had told him her background- knew nothing of her past, they treated her like a forest-born warrior, not a half-kittypet. No one treated her, in CloudClan, like she was below them. Lightningflash and Mistdrop were the only two CloudClan warriors to know of her lineage, but they treated her no differently.

But Stormfeather knew, deep in her heart, leaving Lightningflash would leave a hole in her heart.

She tried to hide it, she really did. But, he was the first time any tom paid attention to her, and she liked it. _StarClan help me through this, _She thought_. I lo-_

"Ahhh! Help!" A yowl broke through her thoughts. _Great timing, too, _she thought. _But, no time for that now, that was Brambleheart yowling!_

Stormfeather ran to the nursery, where Brambleheart was residing. "Brambleheart, what's wrong?"

"The kits! Get help!"

That was all Stormfeather needed to hear; she ran to the medicine den, crashed into Flutterbird, and shouted, "Brambleheart's kits are coming!" She then ran to find Emberflame, and told him. He immediately started pacing around the nursery, where cats could hear Brambleheart crying in pain.

Lightningflash appeared by Stormfeather's side. "I know I've never been a queen, so I don't know exactly what happens, but I'm sure your friend will be fine."

"Thanks, Lightningflash, for that _extremely_ reassuring statement." She looked at him with a _wow, you mouse-brain_ look in her eyes. But, she was secretly thankful for him acting normal, for it made her forget what she was _about_ to think before.

They sat there for a while, just talking. But Brambleheart's kitting was taking a while, and Stormfeather was getting anxious. So she just sat there, staring at the nursery. Then, the scent of blood, and a new scent altogether, hit her nose.

Flutterbird poked her head out. "One kit out, two to go." Then she went back to the nursery.

After that, the rest of the kitting went smooth. One after another, two more new kit-scents hit Stormfeather's nose.

Flutterbird came out again. "Emberflame, you are now the father of two she-kits and a tom! Come in so you can name them. Oh, Stormfeather, she wants you here too."

Stormfeather followed Emberflame into the nursery, where three kits were snuggled against Brambleheart. There was a blue-grey one, a fluffy golden, and a small white one with sand-like paws- Brambleheart informed them the white one was the tom.

Stormfeather watched as they named the blue-grey she-kit Seakit, and the fluffy golden she-kit Sunkit. They mulled over a name for the white and sand coloured one, until Stormfeather spoke up.

"His paws are sandy-coloured. Why not Sandkit?" As Stormfeather said that, Emberflame and Brambleheart looked at each other and purred.

"That's a great name." Brambleheart looked proudly at her three kits. She lowered her voice, "I'm glad you could name one of my kits. Now when you have yours, I'll get to name one."

Stormfeather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _if _I ever have any."

Brambleheart gave her an exasperated, but knowing, look. "Anyway, Sandkit it is."

"Thanks, I'm glad I could help," Stormfeather purred. "Congratulations, Brambleheart; now, let's get Thunderstar in here to welcome to OneClan the Sea, the Sun, and the Sand."

**A/N- Okay, when I imagine those kits, they are so cute. Especially fluffy little Sunkit. On the naming of the kits, specifically Seakit: Warriors in the books did not know what to call the sea, other than "sun-drown place", in this story, a kittypet joined the Clan and told them about the sea many moons ago. The kittypet's name was Stormy, and she got the warrior name Stormcloud- she wanted to remember her past in her name- and became the mother of Emberflame's father, so the kits are her kin. **

**In order of birth:**

***Sunkit- fluffy bright golden she-kit**

***Seakit- blue grey flecked she-kit**

***Sandkit- small white tom-kit, sandy coloured paws; kind of the runt of the litter**


	19. Chapter 18 Storm's Past

**A Feather in a Storm**

****** My history teacher is making us learn about the Civil War on our own. It's confusing. Not the **_**best **_**teacher ever****… but I **_**will **_**update as normal! **** **

**-xScarclawx- Thanks, I'll try to slow it down a bit, I love tips. Yay! Story Alert and Favourites! **

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- Nice penname… Thanks for the information and review. Here's your update, just for you! (And everybody else but… this one can be yours…) Thanks for the help, by the way. **

**-ILoveReadingAndWriting- I love reading and writing too! Thanks, glad you thought they were 'purrfect', and I'm making you wonder now. Good, suspense is good. Yay! I have an avowed Loyal Fan! **

**-Goldenpetal- Wow, everyday? Not that I don't treasure your enthusiasm, but that is amazing… I'll let you know that I mostly update once a week, usually on the weekends, because I have a busy life, what with school and band and learning the **_**entire **_**Civil War **_**alone**_** and such… but thanks! **

**-Kkkkkkkk- Thanks for the correction, I'll try to correct them. I try to explain things that have not/would not happen in the original Warriors world. **

**-Lilystem- Thanks; pretty much and maybe; I would be too, in her place; here you go!**

**Thanks to SpottedtalonWarrior for the Favourite Story, Story Alert, and Favourite Author!**

**So many reviews this time! Thanks you guys, and ScourgexScarlet, if you're out there, I miss your reviews! **

**Chapter 18 (This chapter more or less makes it easier to understand Stormfeather.)**

**Storm's Past (**Stormfeather**)**

Stormfeather was dreaming, though it wasn't as much a dream as it was…a memory. She was curled up in the warriors' den, back next to Lightningflash, although her subconscious was not aware of that. She was dream-remembering her kithood.

* * *

><p>Storm opened her eyes for the first time. Her sister Ever was still sleeping. A grey tomcat was sitting next to a tortoiseshell she-cat.<p>

"Storm, you've opened your eyes!" The grey tom got up. "My name is Owlshadow, I am your father. This is your mother, Celli."

"Why's your name so strange?" Storm tilted her head.

"Well, my kit, my name is strange because I am a warrior of OneClan."

"What's a warrior?" Storm's sister Ever got up and opened her eyes.

"Oh, hello Ever. A warrior is a cat who protects his Clan- or friends and family- from danger. Your mother is not a warrior, but I am." Owlshadow looked down upon his kits, and started at Celli when she spoke up.

"The two of you as well."

"What?" Owlshadow looked up.

"You are taking these kits to grow up as warriors. I cannot become a warrior, but my kits can." Celli's voice was heavy with emotion. She turned to Storm and Ever. "Goodbye my sweet kits. Goodbye Owlshadow, I love you."

Celli spoke softly to Owlshadow, so soft Storm could not hear a word. Then, morose and subdued, Owlshadow led the two kits through the forest.

Storm was tired by the time they got to the Clan, so the rest of the day was a blur. All she remembered was she and Ever got renamed Stormkit and Everkit, and a queen with a she-kit Bramblekit agreed to mother her.

* * *

><p>"Bramblepaw, why do you have to leave?"<p>

"Because, Stormkit, I'm going to be an apprentice. Don't worry, my mother Ivystream will stay with you and Everkit until you become apprentices too." Bramblepaw said.

"Stormkit, Bramblepaw will still be your friend, even though she's an apprentice. The same thing happened to me and you remember. And we're still friends."

"You're right Flutterpaw. Have fun Bramblepaw." Stormkit dipped her head to the medicine cat apprentice, Flutterpaw.

Bramblepaw licked Stormkit's head and walked off to eat with Emberpaw, another apprentice.

Stormkit purred as she fell quickly asleep next to her foster mother, Ivystream.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you name him Frostkit?" Stormkit looked at the newborn blue-grey tom-kit.<p>

"I'm not taking any names from a _kittypet._ He'll be named Rainkit. And these two will be Shinekit and Redkit." The queen, Bluefire said scornfully.

Stormkit shrugged. At five moons old, she had heard a lot of those insults. But her heart still hurt at each one.

* * *

><p>"Stormkit, Everkit, step forward." Thunderstar gathered the OneClan cats for the apprentice ceremony of the two sisters. "These two kits have reached six moons of age, and are ready to be apprentices. This is a proud day for OneClan, by naming apprentices we show our Clan will survive and remain strong. Everkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Everpaw. Cloudsong, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Everpaw's mentor. Your mentor was the lost Windtail, and he taught you well. I know you will pass on your skill and knowledge to Everpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of OneClan."<p>

Cloudsong touched noses with Everpaw, and then every cat turned to Stormkit.

"Stormkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw. Shadowlight, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Stormpaw's mentor. You were taught well by Leaffire. I know you will pass on your strength and determination to Stormpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of OneClan."

Shadowlight touched his nose to Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw! Everpaw! Stormpaw! Everpaw!" The Clan chanted the two new apprentices' names. Stormpaw felt a glow in her heart; now she could prove herself.

* * *

><p>"Stormpaw, you can't go in there!" Bramblepaw had her teeth in Stormpaw's scruff.<p>

"But my father is in there! He's dying!" Stormpaw let out a wail. Rainpaw and Bramblepaw were trying to comfort her, while Emberpaw was with Everpaw.

Suddenly, the coughing coming from the medicine den stopped. Flutterpaw walked out with her head down and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

Everpaw collapsed on the spot. Stormpaw turned and fled out the camp. She ran through the forest, unsheathed claws ripping up dirt and grass. When she got to the river that marked the end of the territory, she flung herself into a bramble bush and wailed herself to sleep.

Stormpaw opened her eyes to Rainpaw stroking her back with her tail.

"You'll be okay, Stormpaw." They sat there until the sun rose above their heads.

"Thanks, Rainpaw. You're a good friend."

* * *

><p>"Stormpaw?"<p>

"Strongheart?" Stormpaw tilted her head. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, you see, I like your sister…"

"Oh, really?" Stormpaw flicked her ears.

"Yeah…"

"So go tell her!" She flicked her tail at her sister Everpaw.

"Does she like me?"

"Go ask her!"

She shoved Strongheart towards her sister.

The next day the two cats- her sister and Strongheart- walked off to eat together.

* * *

><p>Stormpaw felt alone. Her sister had Strongheart, Bramblepaw- now Brambleheart- had Emberflame, and she was alone. She felt nothing more than a strong friendship and sisterly feeling towards Rainpaw,Rainfall, so she had no one other than good friends. She was fine though; she did not need a tom to complete her, and she was used to it. That was how it would always be.<p>

Stormfeather thought, awake, thinking, _looking how much I've changed, _she thought, _since the Storm's past._

***The first section: Yes, I know newborn kits should not be walking through a forest so early, but Celli wanted them gone.**

*** Second section: this was just how I think a kit would feel when her friend was leaving to be an apprentice.**

*** Third section: Bluefire is never nice to Stormkit/ Stormpaw/ Stormfeather. She is very insultive, and while Stormkit/ Stormpaw/ Stormfeather pretends they do not affect her doesn't matter, it really hurts.**

*** Fourth section: Stormkit/ Stormpaw/ Stormfeather's apprentice ceremony.**

* **Fifth section: Owlshadow's death was tragic and hard to write, but it was mentioned when Stormfeather met Lightningflash that he died of greencough, so I wanted to clear it up. And I wanted to instill that Rainpaw/ Rainfall is a good friend to Stormfeather, one she can rely on.**

***Sixth section: Strongheart's relationship with Everpaw/ Everbright… the tomcat is nervous.**

**A/N- Also, I know not many cats would remember the day they opened their eyes, but in dreams, you can dream memories you've forgotten**


	20. Chapter 19 The Swallow's Call

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- So glad I made your day, and I tried to make her very innocent kit-like. And my History teacher is not good…**

**-****niNjAsonG- Okay so you're excited… Thanks! No! Stop begging, I beg of you! **

**-kkkkkkkkk- Thanks, I tried to clear it up. **

**- ILoveReadingAndWriting- Well, thank you, Loyal Fan! It was hard to write the sadness, I hope I did a good job with it anyways. **

**- xScarclawx- Thanks. I try to take ideas from readers as they are better judges of my work than myself (I always feel that the things I do aren't good, I'm kind of a perfectionist.) I'm really trying to work on detail too. **

**- Lilystem- Aww thanks. Yes, the big strong tomcat was scared of a she-cat apprentice…**

***Thanks to xXBrambleheartXx for the Favourite Story* **

***And to TheIrishGentleManLady for the Favourite Author and Author Alert subscription***

**I am trying to work on my detailing, so pardon me if my writing seems off in the next few chapters. So please give advice/suggestions/constructive criticism. **

**Chapter 19 (**Smoke Drift of the Pride of Rock**)**

**The Swallow's Call**

Smoke Drift looked at the cat that was leading him. He, along with Light Streak, Black Shadow and Snow Melt, was being led through the forest by Hawk Screech. Smoke Drift and his sister, Spotted Whiskers, had reached the age of four moons of age last moon. Four moons was the time each kit became a trainee, and started fighting. Some mothers thought it to be too young; however that was how it had always been, ever since Talon Tooth-an early Head of the Pride.

His grey fur shook as he shuddered. The Clan scent was very strange, and there was a lot of it. They had been sent to attack the Clan camp, killing how they wished.

Smoke Drift's sister had trained to be a healer, because Eagle Claw told her to. Spotted Whiskers was not happy as a healer. Smoke Drift was not happy as a Full-member. Although Smoke Drift wished he could heal, that job was only for she-cats. Smoke Drift hated fighting; Ice Shard and Dark Stone- his parents- were not proud of his calm ways, so they asked for him to be in this fight.

Smoke Drift tensed his shaking muscles and dug his shorter-than-normal claws into the ground as they entered the Clan camp.

**(**Swallowcall**)**

Swallowcall was lying in the camp when he heard a yell. One of the CloudClan cats- Smokeplume- was running to the leaders' den. Brambleheart was dragging her kits back into the nursery.

Cloudsong ran up to Swallowcall. "Pride cats are here!"

"Guard the kits and the elders!" Swalllowcall jumped up and ran to the elders' den. "Weedtangle, Treeleaf, stay in here! Pride cats are here!" Not waiting for an answer, Swallowcall ran back outside. Thunderstar, Strongheart, Poolstar, and Ravensmoke were gathered at the front of the Clans, fighting. Emberflame and Mistdrop were guarding the nursery; Stormfeather and Lightningflash at the medicine den entrance. Cloudsong and Chile went to guard the elders' den from the Pride.

Four Pride cats were standing by the camp entrance; a white tom, a black tom, a white she-cat, and a small grey tom. They seemed content to swipe at the Clan cats, not engaging in any type of full-on combat. That seemed suspicious to Swallowcall; he looked around while every cat was distracted by the four Pride cats. There seemed to be nothing, but Swallowcall still doubted this was the entre attack.

Heading towards the shadow, Swallowcall stood watching the camp for more Pride cats. He saw Stormfeather glancing around, and realized she must have noticed the lack of attack too.

A grey tabby tomcat that Swallowcall had never seen before snuck into camp. It was a Pride cat! The tabby tom wove his way into camp. He was heading towards the nursery. This cat was going after the kits!

He never reached his destination. Swallowcall charged towards the grey cat.

Swallowcall slammed into this strange cat. As soon as he did, he noticed the other Pride cats leap into fighting the Clans.

"I am Hawk Screech, bird-brain! No cat has every defeated me!" The grey tabby ripped his claws into Swallowcall's fur. Swallowcall retaliated by jabbing Hawk Screech with his claws.

While struggling with this Hawk Screech, Swallowcall overheard a conversation.

"Silent Cry, is that you?"

"My name is Whitesky, Smoke Drift." The voice of Whitesky floated to Swallowcall. "I'm a loyal Clan cat now. Now back away. I refuse to fight kits."

The talking stopped, so Swallowcall suspected that one of the cats walked away. Just as well, though, as Hawk Screech grabbed Swalllowcall's neck just then. Claws dug into his flesh as Swallowcall struggled to breathe.

"I'll kill you, you weakling!"

"You'll never get those kits. The Clans will stop you." Swallowcall gasped out.

"Very well. The war is ours anyway. Go to you precious ancestors, you mouse!"

"If I fall, I'll take you with me!"

With the last of his life, Swallowcall dug his claws into Hawk Screech's throat. He ripped his claws out and felt Hawk Screech die as his blood flowed over Swallowcall's paws.

Swallowcall collapsed at the paws of a cat. Cloudsong was staring at him in grief. The long furred white she-cat opened her mouth.

"Swallowcall, please don't die. I didn't think you would die before me. That's why I never told you… I never told you I love you."

"Cloudsong, I loved you too. Now it's my time to join StarClan. I saved those kits, so I will die bravely. Goodbye, I hope to see you in StarClan…"

**(**Cloudsong**)**

"I hope to see you in StarClan…" Swallowcall's words rang in her ears.

"You will, and we will be together." Cloudsong started licking his pelt.

Swallowcall lifted his head one last time, and called as strong as he could. "This war will go to the Clans!"

The cats of the two Clans were united as one as they answered his call. "Swallowcall, Swallowcall!"

Cloudsong bowed her head as he took his last breath.

The two Clans bowed their heads in silence; the Swallow's call still ringing in their ears.

**A/N- Well, I'm depressed now. Hopefully you enjoyed my first detailed (I hope) death scene. I kind of needed Swallowcall to die anyway, so it was a good chance to work on my writing; hope it turned out decent. I know it was a big fuss for five cats, but the Pride full-members are ruthless and strong.**

***I wanted to add this in, but could find no place, so here is Swallowcall entering StarClan as a bonus addition! It's short, be warned! **

**(**Swallowcall**)**

"_Swallowcall, it is time to go now." _

_Swallowcall turned away from watching the Clans call out for him. He saw his mother waiting for him. _

"_Poppystream!" Swallowcall ran up to his mother, and pushed against her starry fur. His father was there too. "Tigerstorm!" _

_The black and brown tabby touched his nose to his son. "Come, my son. There are cats that wish to speak with you." _

_Swallowcall followed Poppystream and Tigerstorm to a clearing were two cats, a she-cat and a tom. The tom spoke up. _

"_Hello, young one. I am Cloudstar, first leader of CloudClan."_

"_And I am Onestar, first leader of OneClan." Spoke the she-cat. "We are here to tell you, you may be the first of the Clan cats to fall, but you are hardly the last. The Clans will honour your sacrifice, especially one Cloudsong. They will remember the first death." _

"_Well said, Onestar. Remember the Prophecy-__ '_War is coming, Pride of Rocks against the Clan of Ones. In the darkest of times, One will need help from the Clouds. Even a Feather in a Storm can make a difference. But be careful, a Lightning Flash can change the heart of a Storm_.'__ Also, young warrior, the Clans are in danger of hard times that will befall on them. Thunderstar has told everyone that he has three lives left, but truly he sits on his last. We will try to help, but not even StarClan can change the future. Have hope, brave one…" As Cloudstar trailed off, Onestar picked up._

"_Have hope yet, young one. The Swallow's call will be ever remembered!" _

**A/N- Well, that's that. I had to add Swallowcall going to StarClan as a last respect. I also had to work on battle scenes as practice for more detailed ones… **


	21. Chapter 20 Idea

**A Feather in a Storm**

**A/N- I will try to stay as close to the once a week updates as possible. Summer started for me the Friday that just passed; so, while my updates may not be faster, the chapters will be more detailed and longer since I have more time.**

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- Yes, it was very difficult to write; Thanks, I was afraid it was really awful, actually.**

**- xScarclawx- Great, thanks. Glad I improved. Love your advice! **

**- ILoveReadingAndWriting- Yeah I feel bad, and I'm the one who killed him. Everything counts that I hear from reviews, thanks!**

**-kkkkkkkk- Thanks, that makes me feel so loved! Happy Face!**

***Thanks to Warriorcatfan0 for the Favourite Story!***

**If you add me as a Favourite or on an Alert, I would love it if you review a couple times also. But either way, thanks!**

**A/N- So Hawk Screech killed Swallowcall, but went down too… Intense!**

**Chapter 20 (**Everbright**)**

_**Idea**_

"Rainfall, take Everbright, Ravensmoke, Emberflame, and Quietdream to make sure the Pride is gone. Follow them in the shadows, don't let them see you." Thunderstar quietly spoke to Rainfall, grief clear in his eyes.

Everbright followed the patrol out, sticking to the shadows. The Pride cats were very subdued; Everbright guessed the cat Hawk Screech was an important cat in the Pride.

"All right, they seem to have left. We should probably hunt while the Pride is off our territory." Rainfall, at the head, spoke quietly, as to not disturb any possible prey.

As Ravensmoke agreed, Rainfall split the group up, as to move around quicker and quietly. "Everbright, go with Quietdream. The three of us will stay together."

The toms walked off, probably to have a hunting competition. The two she-cats moved slowly, talking amongst themselves.

"So Everbright, do you have a mate?" Quietdream asked quietly.

"Yeah, Strongheart. He's the Clan deputy."

"So is Ravensmoke. He's mine." Quietdream answered, purring lightly. "Have you any kits?"

"No, I told Strongheart I wasn't ready to be a mother. It was smart too, in these times; Brambleheart has to raise her kits in a war. What about you?"

"I had one kit named Windheart. He died fighting a fox as a two moon apprentice, Windpaw, and Poolstar honoured him with his name, even though he was so young." Quietdream said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Everbright said. Quietdream shook her head, but stayed silent.

The two she cats hunted for a while, Everbright chasing a squirrel and Quietdream using her CloudClan **(Half WindClan, remember) **speed to catch a quick rabbit. Everbright thought for a while until she thought of a safe subject to discuss.

"Quietdream, do you know why you were named Quietkit?"

"Yes. I was the kit in my litter that did not cry at birth at all. My eyes opened immediately after birth and even then I was the calmest. Amberheart is my sister, and she was named after her eyes opened. If you looked closely, they are amber with yellow splotches. Our parents believed in waiting until a kit's eyes were open to name them."

"Hey, that's cool," Everbright responded.

"What about you? Do you know?" Quietdream questioned.

"Yeah. I was a half-Clan daughter of a she-cat kittypet, and she named me because I would be with her for_ever_. Then she left us in the Clan with our father, Owlshadow. He died moons ago." Everbright looked down, despondent.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The only thing is cats judge us for our blood." Everbright glanced at Quietdream, unsure of her reaction.

"In CloudClan we know that blood is of no matter. But who's 'us'?" Quietdream coked her head curiously.

"My sister, Stormfeather. The grey tabby she-cat." Everbright explained.

Quietdream nodded and Everbright led her to the path back to the Clan camp. They walked in silence for a while, jaws filled with their prey, until Quietdream spoke up, voice muffled by her rabbit.

"Is your sister the one that's been hanging around Lightningflash a lot?"

"Uh…"

"Lightningflash seems to be happier now, around her. He was always kind of alone in CloudClan, what with his only brother already having a mate and all. Though now, he seems happy with your sister and those other two, Rainfall and Mistdrop. They seem to be good for him."

Everbright nodded slowly, not really listening anymore.

They reached the shared Clans' camp; after putting their prey on the fresh-kill pile, walked off separately. Rainfall could report to their leaders. Everbright went over to join Strongheart, who was eating a vole.

"Hello Everbright. Hunting was well, I take it?"

"Yes, Strongheart, thank you." She replied, mind not really in the conversation, but back to what Quietdream had stated. The phrase she treated like a passing word; the statement about Lightningflash and Stormfeather had a deeper inclination than Quietdream knew of. Especially to a cat familiar to forbidden relationships.

_Other cats are noticing! How many others had seen it? I should warn Stormfeather to be more careful, but what if she gets the wrong idea?_

**A/N- So this was Everbright's take on her sister's…"relationship," as she sees it. **

**Everbright is familiar with forbidden love **_**because**__**of her parents. NOT because of herself. **_

**You know, Strongheart was supposed to be Stoneheart at first, but I mistyped Stone and didn't know how to change it back so… I don't know how I got Strong out of Stone, but yeah. Huh. **

_**In relation to that, can anyone inform me if there is an easy way to edit spelling/grammar mistakes out of an already posted chapter?**_** I found a few I made but I'm not that computer-smart.**

**So, this story would be over by now if I followed my first draft. I'm glad I changed it!**

_**Next chapter will probably return to the main characters. (**_**Stormfeather****or Lightningflash**_**) If you want it to be a specific one, tell me!**_


	22. Chapter 21 Moonlight

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-kkkkkkkk- Why thank you; I'm glad too. **

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- I know of that way too, I was hoping there was a faster way. I liked the name Stoneheart, but… Thanks. **

**-SwiftheartSwiftclan**_**- 1.**_ **Why thank you! **_**2.**_** Yeah, he was kind of a spur-of-the-moment creation. I thought "ghost" with him.**

***Thanks to SwiftheartSwiftclan for the Favourite Story***

***Thanks to cassielou13 for the Author Alert* **

**A/N- I haven't done a Lightningflash POV in a while, I miss him. **

**Chapter 21 (**Lightningflash**)**

_**Moonlight**_

Lightningflash sighed, grief stricken. He knew that Swallowcall was not technically a Clanmate of his, but he had grown close to the OneClan cats. He felt the death as heavily as any OneClan cat, except maybe Cloudsong, who was grieving the worst. He could think of no way to comfort her, so he left her to Bluefire, her best friend; and went over to the cat he _could_ talk to, Stormfeather.

"You okay?" He asked, voice laden with grief.

"Lightningflash…" She trailed of, staring off into space. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I feel so bad. All through my apprentice-hood I never appreciated the small things Swallowcall did for me, like leading away Cloudsong, Bluefire, and Shadowlight when they were being rude about my blood. Now he's dead and I never got to thank him."

"He was a true warrior, standing up for you. He is a true loss to the Clan, and he was undeserving of death. Swallowcall will be missed." Lightningflash said softly.

Stormfeather looked up at Lightningflash, eyes clouded with sadness. She leaned against him with a sigh. He gently guided her to lay near Swallowcall for the death vigil. He laid her down, she still leaning against him. He was about to get up when he saw Everbright, sister of Stormfeather, looking at him. His fur grew hot until she spoke up.

"Don't get up. She needs you now."

Lightningflash nodded and Everbright left. He drank in Stormfeather's scent. Lightningflash could feel the grief and guilt radiating off of her. He could tell Stormfeather was very upset, and that made him upset too; he couldn't do anything to help her.

They lay like that for a while, her back against his, some cats looking at them, then noticing the grief on them and keeping their mouths shut.

At moonhigh, Stormfeather got up and walked away, without a word to Lightningflash. He got up and followed her, partly to make sure the Pride did not hurt her, partly to make sure she was okay with the death.

He followed to the lake shore. She sat down, and just stared at the crystal water. He settled down a ways away, alert for any danger.

"I know you're there."

Lightningflash jolted as Stormfeather spoke. He got up and lay next to her. She sighed and put her head on her paws, water lapping at their muzzles.

"I-I just-" Lightningflash tried to explain, but Stormfeather cut him off.

"Wanted to make sure I didn't do anything to myself." It was not a question, but a statement. Lightningflash looked sheepishly at her; that _was_ the reason he followed her. "Don't worry, Lightningflash, I have too much to lose by dying."

_What could she mean by that? She didn't seem to have a great relationship with her Can, other than Flutterbird, Brambleheart, and Everbright of course, she would lose them, but I get the feeling she was talking about something else…_

Stormfeather sighed, interrupting his train of thought. She leaned against him,letting Lightningflash revel in her scent. After a while, Stormfeather's breathing slowed and he licked her ear. There, her back against his side, with moonlight dancing off their fur, Stormfeather fell into an exhausted sleep.

**A/N- This one was short, sorry. Anyone notice Lightningflash say "He was a true warrior, standing up for you. He is a true loss to the **_**Clan…" **_**not **_**Clans? **_**I did that on purpose to instil the fact that the Clans are growing unified in this time. **

**I only got two reviews for last chapter- then SwiftheartSwiftclan's two for earlier chapters. You made my day, you guys. I would love more reviews if possible, though. **

**When I imagine that very last scene, I find it beautiful. I'm thinking of drawing it and putting it in Image Manager for my story cover… **


	23. Chapter 22 More

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-kkkkkkkk- Yeah, sorry, I lost inspiration for that…**

**- BoudicaFlamespirit-I tried, I will but I need either Photoshop or a computer scanner to upload it. **

**-The Storm-Mist account- , new reviewer! 2. Yeah, though happiness will come. 3. Thanks! 4. Thanks again! XD. 5. Thanks again!**

**-SwiftheartSwiftclan- 1. Ha, ha, thanks! 2 Only one to guess right! I was waiting for some smart person to pick up the signs! 3. Yeah, he did. 4. I sent you a message to clear that up. Hope you got it. 5. Aren't they though?**

***Thanks to The Storm-Mist account for the Favourite Story and Favourite Author Subscription* **

*** Thanks to Nightwish18 for the Favourite Story and Story Alert Subscriptions***

***Thanks to SwiftheartSwiftclan for the Story Alert***

***Thanks to lisathefox for the Favourite Story on my other story* **

**Please try to leave a review if you add this to an Alert or Favourite. I would appreciate it. **

**Chapter 22**

_**More **_**(**Stormfeather**) **

Stormfeather stepped into the nursery, only to be attacked by Brambleheart's kits. She stumbled and fell out of the nursery.

"Ah! The warriors have got me! Help!" Stormfeather fell to the ground, purring. She playfully swatted and nosed the three kits.

Sunkit, the biggest and most adventurous, jumped up on top of Stormfeather. "I have defeated the enemy. I am your leader!"

"No! I am!" Seakit launched herself at Sunkit, knocking her off Stormfeather. Sandkit, the smallest and most gentle kit, nosed Stormfeather to make sure she was okay.

"No worries, Sandkit," she assured the white and tan tom-kit. "Do you want to be a warrior?"

"Yes, I will become the bravest warrior ever. Maybe even leader." Sandkit answered.

"You definitely have potential to be a great warrior, Sandkit," Stormfeather assured him. She noticed Seakit and Sunkit stop their play fighting and look at her

"Are you a warrior? Do you know our mother? Our father? Is our father important in the Clan? Are you our kin? What's your name?" Sunkit ran up to Stormfeather, bombarding her with questions.

"I am a warrior. Your mother is a great friend of mine. I do know your father. Yes, he is important; not as a leader or deputy, but as a great warrior. I am not your kin. My name is Stormfeather," Stormfeather answered.

"That's a cool name. I recognize it," Seakit spoke up.

"Brambleheart talks about you a lot."

Sandkit spoke quietly, and Stormfeather turned to the only tom-kit. "Oh really, what does she say?"

"That you are her friend, and not to listen to other cats mocking you, because you have a warrior's heart and spirit," Sandkit spoke quietly. Stormfeather noticed Lightningflash coming up behind the kits, but they did not see him.

"What does Brambleheart mean by that?" Seakit spoke up curiously. Lightningflash perked his ears interestingly, while Stormfeather felt embarrassment wave over her.

"She means that we need to not pay attention to all the ridicule facing Stormfeather and get to know her ourselves, because she is a great clanmate and warrior, and a great cat."

Stormfeather turned to Sandkit, emotions welling up inside her at the kit's answer. "Thank you Sandkit, you will become a great warrior one day. If you do not mind though, I would like to be alone now."

Stormfeather then sent the kits off to the elders' den; she knew they would love to hear a story. She entered the nursery to speak to Brambleheart.

"Hey, Brambleheart, do you need anything?" Stormfeather asked her friend. Brambleheart shook her head.

"No, Emberflame brought me some fresh-kill earlier," Brambleheart said. "I think I'm going to rest now, could you keep an eye on my kits until Emberflame returns?"

"Of course," Stormfeather replied. She walked out and sat down so she could see the three kits.

"Those kits are right, you know." Lightningflash's voice reached Stormfeather's ears. She stared at him. "You are a great cat and great warrior; all the cats that think otherwise are mouse-brains."

"Thank you, Lightningflash. That means a great deal to me," Stormfeather looked into his silver-white eyes. "You are a great friend."

Lightningflash twitched his ear, and Stormfeather thought she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. She blinked and it was gone, so she figured she had imagined it.

Stormfeather noticed Emberflame walking to the nursery, so she turned to him. "Brambleheart is sleeping, she told me to watch the kits."

"Thanks Stormfeather. I'll take them off your paws now," Emberflame answered.

Stormfeather nodded and turned back to Lightningflash, but he was gone. She put her head on her paws and surveyed the camp with her eyes. _Lightningflash, where did you go? _

_I told you that you were a great friend, but the truth is, I think you may be more._

**A/N- So, good? I don't have much to say, other than I have ninety reviews! Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 23 Warning

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- Yeah, I love writing about kits, I can be as silly as I want. Thanks for telling me, I'll fix it. **

**-Chibi Kitteh- Thank you! I think that's a great thing! **

**-Poolnight of Thunderclan- Thank you. I'll try! **

**-Tuunes- Thank you, I'll accept anything you have to tell me. **

**-The Storm-Mist account- 1. Thank you! 2. I will as long as you keep reading! 3. I shall write on! 4. Cliff-hangers… 5. I am glad. **

***Thanks to Chibi Kitteh for the Story Alert, Favourite Story, Favourite Author and Author Alert***

***Thanks to Poolnight of Thunderclan for the Favourite Story***

**Chapter 22 (**Mistdrop**)**

_**Warning**_

Mistdrop was eating a squirrel with Rainfall when three small bundles of fur crashed into her. A Fluffy golden she-kit, a blue grey flecked she-kit, and a small white tom with light brown paws, fell down by her side.

"Are you kits okay?" Mistdrop asked, concerned. When they nodded, she asked, "What are your names?"

Surprisingly, the smallest one spoke up with a quiet yet clear voice, while his sisters stared at their paws. "My name is Sandkit; these are my sisters, Sunkit and Seakit. We are looking for the elders' den. Could you direct us?"

Mistdrop was surprised to hear the tiny kit speak like a warrior, and she pointed her tail at the den where the elders slept. Sandkit dipped his head and led his sisters away.

Mistdrop went to turn back to Rainfall. She noticed him staring over her haunches. She noticed a lot of the Clan warriors get up and rush to the camp entrance. She got up to follow them, Rainfall right there next to her. Ever since they had admitted their love, he was always by her side. Not that she minded. All the cats seemed to have made a circle around a strange cat. Rainfall got in front of Mistdrop to protect her, and she looked over his flank. A small grey tom cat that seemed to be a _kit _held his head high under the scrutiny of the two Clans.

Thunderstar and Poolstar wove through the cat, Strongheart and Ravensmoke a little behind them. Whitesky followed, as a former Pride of Rock cat, he would know this cat.

"What are you doing here in the Clans' camp?" Thunderstar questioned powerfully.

"Smoke Drift, why are you here?" Whitesky spoke up, and the grey cat- Smoke Drift- looked to him.

"I have run from the Pride. The life there is not for me. I want to join one of the Clans. Please," Smoke Drift pleaded, looking from Whitesky to the two leaders.

"Why should we accept you into the Clans?" Poolstar asked.

"I can tell you when the Pride plans to attack."

"How do we know if you can be trusted?" Thunderstar countered.

"Eagle Claw killed my sister, Spotted Whiskers, because she argued with him about the _camp where we are staying_. I cannot return there," Smoke Drift choked on his words.

"He is being truthful," Whitesky said. Thunderstar looked doubtfully at him. "I know this cat. And to not accept him would be calling me not a worthy Clan cat."

That statement made Thunderstar stop. Every logical cat in the Clans knew Whitesky was as loyal as any Clan-born warrior. To reject admission into the Clans to this cat because of distrust since he was a Pride cat… that would be saying that Thunderstar did not trust Whitesky because of his Pride roots.

"How old are you, Smoke Drift?" Thunderstar asked.

"Five moons," Smoke Drift answered.

"You are not old enough to become an apprentice yet, but you can have a Clan name as a kit," Poolstar said. "Thunderstar, as you just lost Swallowcall, you can have him. You also have a queen to care for him."

"If he wishes to change Clans later he may," Thunderstar stated. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a meeting of the Clans!"

"This cat is not yet old enough to be an apprentice; however, I give him a Clan name. Smoke Drift, from this moment on, until you become an apprentice, you will be known as Driftkit. Brambleheart, will you agree to mother this kit?"

"Yes," Brambleheart agreed. Her kits looked excited to meet this new kit.

Very well. You are now Driftkit of OneClan," Thunderstar finished the naming. "But I'm not done yet."

"It has come to my attention that w have another cat that is of need for a name. Chile the former loner has proven herself loyal to our Clan. It is time for her warrior name." Chile looked startled, yet elated. "Chile, please step forward. StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this cat. She has forgone the life of a loner, choosing Clan life. I ask you to strip her of her loner name, and grant her access to the Clan. Chile, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Chile replied.

" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Chile, from now on, you will be known as Rowanspot. OneClan welcomes you as a full warrior. StarClan honours your determination and loyalty."

"Driftkit! Rowanspot! Driftkit! Rowanspot!"

Brambleheart's three kits ran up to greet their new older adopted brother, but Driftkit stopped them with a wave of his tail.

"Please, cats of the Clans, listen to me. The Pride of Rock is planning to have a Final Battle in two moons' time. They will not stop until you give in or you are all dead. Please be prepared. They will attack on the night of no moon; they have trained in the dark their entire life, whereas you have not. Whitesky and I can help you prepare and train. I give you this information, but this is all I know," the newly named Driftkit spoke.

Poolstar nodded. "Thank you, Driftkit. But we cannot have a kit fight, or train us to fight. It goes against our code, no matter if you have already fought in the Pride. Whitesky alone can help us. "

Thunderstar twitched his ear. "The Clans will prosper from this warning."

**A/N- On July tenth, I will be leaving on a vacation. I will be gone for ten days. I will update right before I leave, and right after I return.**

**When questioning Smoke Drift, Poolstar and Thunderstar spoke as one. This I did to show more of the Clan unity. **

"**To reject admission into the Clans to this cat because of distrust since he was a Pride cat… that would be saying that Thunderstar did not trust Whitesky because of his Pride roots." Did that sentence make sense to you? I wasn't sure how else I could put it. **

**I forgot about Chile, that's why she spent so long without a warrior name…**


	25. Chapter 24 Preparations

**A Feather in a Storm**

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- Good, I wasn't sure. Oh well, I guess.**

**- Guest (Kkkkkkkk) - Yes, I liked that part. 2. Yeah, I tried.**

**- xScarclawx- Uh…I didn't want to make it seem that way…**

**- ****Sunofaia- Thanks, I try to keep writing interesting. I will check out yours.**

***Thanks to xScarclawx for the Author Alert***

*** Thanks to Nightstar of BreezeClan for the Author and Story Alerts* **

***T****hanks to ****Sunofaia ****for the Favourite Story***

**Chapter 24**

_**Preparations**_** (**Stormfeather**)**

Once the newly named Driftkit had told the two Clans of the Pride's plan to attack on the night there would be no moon, both CloudClan and OneClan went into an uproar. As Whitesky was the only cat to know of the Pride's way of fighting- Poolstar and Thunderstar would not let Driftkit fight, as he _was_ a kit in the Clan, no matter his spot was in the Pride- he was running around from dawn to moonrise trying to prepare the Clans with what knowledge he had. Sometimes Whitesky would ask Driftkit a question, but never was the kit allowed to participate in the fighting.

One thing the little kit did do was enjoy being a kit. Every cat was afraid Driftkit would not be happy that he was not allowed to do anything, but the small kit loved being taken care of for once in his life. He finally got to enjoy being young, having other kits to play with his new friends-and siblings. The four had made themselves into a Clan- Driftkit- being the eldest- was the leader, Sunkit his deputy, and Seakit and Sandkit warriors. When Stormfeather ask why there was no healer, Driftkit responded "We are too awesome to get injured or sick."

The two Clans were fast on training hard for the final attack. There were always warriors in the back of the camp, getting lessons from Whitesky. They could not train in the forest or the training hollow, for fear of the Pride learning of the training. Flutterbird and Dawnmoon also needed to learn how to defend themselves, hide their herbs, and hide themselves. Whitesky told them that the Pride would not have any qualms about fighting untrained apprentices, medicine cats, or queens. In hearing that, Poolstar and Thunderstar both agreed to keep Driftkit a kit- even though according to Driftkit's warning, he would be seven moons during the attack- untill after the war was over. They did not want an untrained apprentice forced into battle, and Driftkit was fine with it. He loved being a kit with his new friends.

Stormfeather was watching the kits play at that moment. She found it adorable how they got along so well, without any taunts from the three younger kits about Driftkit's blood. Stormfeather noticed Whitesky coming up towards her from the spot where he was talking with Rowanspot.

"Stormfeather, could you get Rainfall, Mistdrop, and Lightningflash and yourself to come to train? I know you are friends so I thought you may like to work together."

"Sure," she replied. She got her three friends and went to the area where Whitesky was training cats. She thought of bringing Brambleheart too, but then remembered she was training with Everbright, Strongheart, and Emberflame; and it would be easier to train in pairs anyway.

"Okay, so the Pride is ruthless. They fight better balancing on their front paws, kicking with their hind legs. So to counter that, we need to be quick on our back paws, striking with our front. Also, fighting in pairs works great against them, as they can only concentrate on one cat. Like this. Stormfeather, Lightningflash, come help me. I'll be a Pride cat; you work to take me down." He crouched down and motion for them to get ready. "Remember that I may not fight exactly as a Pride of Rock cat would, as I now have Clan fighting moves I know. But I'll do my best to forget those right now, and fight as a Pride full-member would."

Stormfeather and Lightningflash glanced at each other, silently communicating with blinks and ear twitches. They leapt at Whitesky, Lightningflash first aiming behind the tomcat. Stormfeather leapt after her friend, attacking from the front. Whitesky struggled to fight off both of the cats. Sure enough, Stormfeather and Lightningflash started to overwhelm him.

Stormfeather locked eyes with Lightningflash. She blinked once, twitched her ear, and flicked her tail, pointing from Whitesky to her CloudClan friend. He nodded once, tensed his muscles and started edging away. Stormfeather leapt at Whitesky, putting her front paws on his shoulders and shoving him into Lightningflash. Lightningflash pinned the larger tom beneath him, held him there for a few heartbeats, and then let him loose. Whitesky got to his paws.

"Great job, you two. You'll have the Pride under your paws in no time. Working together like that without speaking in a fight is very difficult; it's a great way to fight off other cats. You two did that very well. Mistdrop, Rainfall, it's your turn. Try to beat me."

"Wait."

The five cats started at the sound of a soft voice stopping them. They looked over to see a small grey tom-kit. Driftkit.

"Driftkit, what are you doing here? The leaders told you to not fight," Whitesky reminded the young cat.

"I know. But I have something to tell you. Whitesky, you remember that to become a full-member, you must get that cut under your eye, correct?"

"Yes," Whitesky said hesitantly.

"Well, you are lucky Dawnmoon treated yours. Eagle Claw does not allow for those scars to be treated. So almost every cat in the Pride, other than Dawn Fall, as a Healer, and Sky Moon's new kit, Red Storm, who won't be fighting anyway, has an infected and/or swollen eye on one side. Every cat like that has a partial blind side on that eye. If you can stick to that side, it will be slightly easier to fight them. Not much of an advantage, but it counts," said the kit.

"Thank you, Driftkit. I did not think of that. That will be useful, though the Pride probably knows of how to keep us away from that side; they won't be expecting us to know about this." Whitesky replied. The young cat took his leave and returned to the nursery.

Stormfeather felt bad for the young cat. He wasn't even out of kit-hood, and already was expected to fight in the Pride. Luckily he could be a kit again in the Clan, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"All right. Stormfeather, Lightningflash, you can either stay or leave while Mistdrop and Rainfall fight me." Whitesky looked to his two new "opponents" and got ready. Stormfeather and Lightningflash decided to stay, just so the four of them could discuss how they could improve after.

Though it took longer for Mistdrop and Rainfall to defeat Whitesky than it took for Stormfeather and Lightningflash, because they could not communicate silently as well, they eventually took him down. After Whitesky told them to go, they went to eat. Over the rabbit they shared, they discussed how to improve.

"Stormfeather, Lightningflash, how did you two defeat Whitesky so fast? It was like you were one cat instead of two," Mistdrop said in wonder.

"Yeah, Stormfeather, I haven't seen you fight that smoothly with a cat ever, even with your sister or Brambleheart," added Rainfall.

"Well, I could just understand what she wanted to tell me, I guess," Lightningflash said, kind of awkwardly.

"I just tried to signal the way _I _would have understood it. You need to make as small movements as possible, so it's best if you know your partner well," Stormfeather added.

"I guess you know each other very well, then, huh?" Mistdrop questioned, twitching her whiskers.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Lightningflash said awkwardly. Stormfeather just shrugged and looked away. Just then, Brambleheart and Flutterbird approached.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Brambleheart asked.

"Oh, just how much similar Stormfeather and Lightningflash are. They go together so well," Mistdrop said, trying to contain a purr. Brambleheart purred mischievously, while Flutterbird twitched her whiskers knowingly.

Stormfeather tried to tune out her _friends, _when Brambleheart joined in the banter. "Oh yes, they are _always _together, they should know each other _very _well by now," the queen said. Lightningflash ducked his head away, and Stormfeather groaned and put her head on her paws. Flutterbird shook her head, and the other three cats purred.

"Yes Lightningflash, how well _do _you know Stormfeather?" Mistdrop teased.

"Or, more likely, how well do you _want_ to get to know her?" Brambleheart countered, purring.

Lightningflash's eyes widened and Stormfeather was horrified at her friend_. _Stormfeather hissed in refutation and anger, fur growing hot. She could not believe how obvious Brambleheart was being. And they just _had _to talk like this _while _Lightningflash was around too. She could feel the embarrassment wafting off her white-pelted friend. She cringed and mouthed _'I'm sorry' _to him. He responded silently with _'It's all right'. _

"See, now they're having a silent conversation. What is it you two don't want us to know?" Rainfall asked teasingly. Stormfeather flattened her ears and turned away. Lightningflash did the same. She looked at him again, and twitched her ear towards the camp entrance. He nodded. They got up and walked away into the forest.

"There they go. Into the forest together. _Alone,_" Brambleheart called after them.

"I'm sorry, Lightningflash," Stormfeather apologised as soon as they got away. "My friends are.."

"It's okay. Mistdrop was from my Clan, so they're both our friends. I'm sorry for that too," he replied. Stormfeather nodded, assuring him it was okay. But, in reality, it wasn't. That was awful. The worst thing was, Stormfeather wondered what Lightningflash thought of her after all that. She got lost in thought, not noticing Lightningflash step in front of her to clear a path through the underbrush.

_How did the conversation turn to _that _anyway? I can't believe it, _she thought. _We started out talking about _war preparations_!_

**A/N- I am actually leaving on the nineteenth of July for ten days. Not the tenth. So you guys have a few more updates before I leave. **

**Wow this chapter took up just about three pages.**


	26. Chapter 25 Meeting

**A Feather in a Storm**

**This will most likely be the last update before I leave until I get back.**

**-BoudicaFlamespirit- I love your reviews. You are always first. Stormfeather noticed Driftkit being accepted by the other kits because she was never accepted by her Clanmates. I love writing about kits being kits, it's so fun…**

**-Nightwish of LighteningClan- Thank you, I feel honoured! I love writing.**

**- Sunofaia- Yeah, I thought the battle should start soon. I do love catching your interests!**

**- moonclan88- Thank you!**

***Thanks to Nightwish of LighteningClan for the Author Alert***

***Thanks to Sunofaia for the Author Alert and Story Alert***

***Thanks to TeGirlWithNoName for reviewing my other Warriors story***

**Chapter 25**

_**Meeting **_**(**Whitesky**)**

Whitesky was amazed when he escaped the Pride of Rock _alive_. He was amazed when he made it to _OneClan_ alive. He was amazed when OneClan accepted him as a _Clan cat_. He was amazed at the grief in _both _the Clans when _OneClan _lost a warrior. He was amazed when _Smoke Drift_ appeared at the _Clans' camp_. He was amazed when OneClan _accepted_ Smoke Drift as Driftkit. And he was amazed when the two Clans needed _him- _him, not anybody else- to train them to fight the Pride of Rock.

He felt _needed _for the first time ever.

But the most he had _ever _felt amazed, was when he _fell in love _for the _first time. _

Though he was not just amazed. He was _afraid. _He felt neither needed nor love ever in the Pride. He always had a guard on his heart, the pain hurt too much. But now the guard was down, the rock-hard shell around his heart crumbled. She melted him.

"Whitesky, do you want to go hunt?" Rowanspot asked.

_There she was. _Then Whitesky remembered himself, "Of course."

He padded out the camp entrance with the she-cat that melted his heart.

Whitesky could tell Rowanspot was frustrated. The former loner was not very great at hunting. The Clan had overlooked this, as Rowanspot was a great fighter, and that was what they needed now. Whitesky realized that it may help Rowanspot to hunt if she learnt some of the Pride techniques of hunting. She was well muscled and had shorter legs, which made the Clan hunting ways awkward.

"Rowanspot," Whitesky said, successfully getting her attention after seeing her miss a squirrel and a mouse.

"Yes?" she asked in return.

"I can tell you are having trouble with hunting," he started. "Why don't you try some Pride hunting methods? They may be our enemy, but they have builds like you do."

"If the Pride cats are short and stocky, where did you come in?" Rowanspot asked.

She was right. Whitesky was lean and lanky. He shrugged noncommittally. "They may help you hunt better."

Rowanspot considered it, and then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. So first, since you can't jump as far, you need to get closer to your prey. So you need to learn step lightly and quietly. Take small steps, barely taking you paws off the ground. Once you get close enough, crouch down. But instead of raising you rump to leap, keep yourself flat, weight on you front paws. Lean on the tip of your paws and leap, taking a quick step with a front paw to get started. Try to lead forward, not into the air. If you miss, use you hind paws to jut forward and try and recapture it. There's a mouse now. Try it."

Rowanspot quickly followed his instructions. She leapt for the mouse, and just barely missed it. She shot forward on her hind legs like he told her, and just the small critter. She gave it the killing bite and turned to Whitesky. "That was great! Thank you so much, Whitesky!" Rowanspot nuzzled her head on Whitesky's cheek. They very gesture made his fur grow hot. The two cats successfully hunted some more, then returned to camp to see all cats gathered for a meeting of the Clans.

"Since the Pride is known to be ruthless, and may quite possibly kill innocent kits, elders, and medicine cats, we want to prevent that. The medicine den is the safest place. So, two nights before the battle, just to be safe, I want all queens, kits and elders in the medicine den, the two empty dens cleaned out, and fresh sweet-ferns place in the nests and in the den to disguise the scents. Once the battle starts, those cats, with a warrior to defend them, are going to roll in the sweet-ferns and hide in the herb store. Then I want to entrance to the store part way block with rocks so the Pride cannot find it. Make no noise while in there. Please note that if _any _kit eats any herb not given to them by Dawnmoon, Flutterbird, or Amberheart, they will not be allowed to be an apprentice until they reach _twelve moons_ of age. Do not play, speak, or do _anything _in that den. This is serious," lectured Thunderstar.

The kits looked horrified. Brambleheart's three real kits were horrified at not becoming an apprentice for so long; Driftkit did not realize how caring these Clans were for their kits. Pride kits were sent out to fend for themselves at four moons. Clan kit were loved and cared for.

"Twelve moons?" squeaked Sunkit.

"Yes, twelve moons," Poolstar confirmed. "War is serious, kit."

"Driftkit," Thunderstar suddenly spoke up.

The older kit looked up. "Yes?"

"The Pride will be attacking at night, yes?" Thunderstar asked. The grey kit nodded in confirmation.

"Then the camp will be reinforced with brambles to hinder the Pride cats. The day of the battle we want all cats to rest a lot and stay full, fit, and healthy," Poolstar continued.

Thunderstar wrapped up the meeting. "Go and rest, cats of the Clans. May StarClan light all of our paths."

Whitesky felt fear creep through his pelt. This meeting made the upcoming battle seem very real, very real indeed.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but I did not want to start something exciting and then just leave. I'll be writing in the car, so expect something right after I return.**

**Here are the updated Allegiances. **

**Allegiances**

**OneClan**

**Leader** Thunderstar- dark grey, large tom

**Deputy** Strongheart- white tom

**Medicine cat** Dawnmoon- pale orange tabby she-cat

_Apprentice_ Flutterbird- light brown she-cat

**Warriors** – Cinderblaze- dark orange tabby she-cat

Emberflame-light orange tom with black paws, apprentice Rainpaw

Cloudsong-white long furred she-cat

Shadowlight-black tom

Bluefire-blue grey she-cat

Everbright- white she-cat with grey ears

Stormfeather-light grey tabby she-cat

Whitesky- white tomcat with green eyes, formerly Silent Cry of the Pride of Rock

Rainfall- blue grey long furred tom

Rowanspot- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices** None at the moment

**Queens** Brambleheart-dark grey tabby she-cat, mother of Emberflame's kits, Sandkit (white tom with white paws) Seakit (blue grey she-kit) Sunkit (golden she-kit) and Driftkit (grey tom, formerly Smoke Drift of the Pride of Rock, adopted by Brambleheart)

**Elders **Treeleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

**CloudClan**

**Leader** Poolstar- white she-cat with grey paws

**Deputy** Ravensmoke- dark grey tabby tom

**Medicine cat **Amberheart- orange tabby she-cat

**Warriors**- Smokeplume- very dark grey tom

Jaylight-pale blue grey she-cat

Dovestripe-pale brown tabby she-cat

Firecoal-dark orange tabby tom

Stormrain- dark grey she-cat

Quietdream-very pale grey, almost white, she-cat

Blackfire-black tom

Lightningflash-pure white tomcat with white eyes

Mistdrop- blue grey she-cat

Greyheart- grey tom, Mistdrop's brother

**Apprentices** None at the moment

**Queens** None at the moment

**Elders **Weedtangle- dark brown tom

**Pride of Rock**

**Head (leader)** Eagle Claw- dark brown tom*

**Second (deputy)** Sharp Talon- light brown tom, Eagle Claw's son

**Healer (medicine cat)** Dawn Fall- pale orange she-cat

**Full-members (warriors)** Rain Cloud-grey she cat

Light Streak- white tom

Dark Stone- very dark brown tom, almost black

Snow Melt- white she-cat

Bird Call- very pale brown tom

Brown Grass- brown tom

Yellow Eye- orange she-cat

Black Shadow- black tom

Ice Shard- pale blue grey she-cat

**Trainees (apprentices) **- None at the moment

**Mothers (queens) **- Sky Moon- blue grey she-cat, mother of Sharp Talon's kit, Red Storm, (ginger tom-kit, in line for Second and Head position)

**Cats outside of Clans/ Pride**

Ash- black tom with grey paws, loner, Moon's mate

Moon- pale grey she-cat, loner, Ash's mate

Kobi- ginger she-cat, loner, Slate's mate

Slate- grey and light blue-grey mottled tom, loner, Kobi's mate

Bob- light brown tom with striped tail- like a bobcat-, kittypet

Rex- small black and brown tom, kittypet

**A/N- **_**I have been thinking of extending my One-shot, A Second Chance, after people requested I do so. Then after reading the latest review on that story, I have decided to. But, instead on adding on to that one, I am going to write a different one- now that I know how The Last Hope ends, it will be more accurate- called The Jay's Moon (or probably just Jay's Moon). So, though I most likely won't post it until I get back from my vacation, stay on the lookout for that**_**. If you want me to PM you when I put the first chapter up, I will, just tell me in a review. I will also state in an Author's Note of this story when it is out. **


	27. Chapter 26 Compromise

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Wow, sorry for the late update, but once I returned from vacation, my high school band camp started, and I have had no time to write.**

**Nightwish of Lighteningclan- Thank you, here it is. **

**Kkkkkkk- Those kits. 2 Yes, but the action will start shortly.**

**BoudicaFlamespirit- Yes, I do. I'm glad it was funny; I always doubt my humour in writing. **

**Shirouka Fate****- Thanks, you read it fast!**

**Swiftheart Swiftclan- Thank you, it's interesting, no? 2 Well I'll take that into account. 3 Yes, yes they do. 4 THANK YOU for telling me, I must have been brain-dead when I wrote that. I will change it. **

**Ellie (Guest) Thanks, and they were useful for me too. **

***Thanks to pofien for the Favourite Story***

***Thanks to xEnigmax for the Favourite Story***

***Thanks to moonclan88 for the Favourite Author***

***Thanks to ****ShiroyukiMikan for the Author Alert and ****Story**** Alert***

**Chapter 26**

**(**Rainfall**)**_** Compromise **_

At first, when this CloudClan came to assist OneClan, Rainfall wasn't sure if it was the right decision. Now, though, the CloudClan cats feel as close as kin to him. He almost didn't want to war to end, because it would be too hard for him to leave his newfound family back in the mountains.

Seeing how his bloodline kin do not approve of him, finding friends and family in the cats of CloudClan was great. He loved Stormfeather as a sister and Lightningflash as a brother. Mistdrop he loved more than any other cat.

Rainfall had also noticed Lightningflash, Stormfeather and Mistdrop spending more time with him and each other than they did with Blackfire, Everbright or Greyheart. That was fine for him. He loved spending time with his _new_ family. He noticed Greyheart was a bit sour about it, though.

"Mistdrop," Greyheart approached. The grey she-cat was lying by Rainfall's side. However, not too close to arouse suspicion in any Clan cat. They were still keeping themselves a secret from everyone. Stormfeather and Lightningflash knew, though.

_Stormfeather and Lightningflash approached the pair sitting by a tree in the forest. Silverpelt was shining above their heads. Rainfall and Mistdrop were sitting in front of each other, heads bent until their foreheads and ears touched just thinking. _

_"And you have the nerve to tease _us_!" Stormfeather exclaimed, still irritated from earlier. _

_Rainfall and Mistdrop broke apart. Mistdrop looked guilty, Rainfall horrified. _

_"Please don't tell anyone!" Rainfall exclaimed. _

_"Why would we tell?" Stormfeather asked a compassionate and… _understanding_ look on her face. She glanced to Lightningflash. _

_"Yeah, that's the worst thing we could do!" the white tomcat with silver eyes spoke up. _

_"Yeah, if we tell the Clans about you, that will make them even more suspicious of _us," _Stormfeather said. Mistdrop smirked at her. "Mistdrop, even though we _are just friends_, the cats are starting to gossip." None of them noticed how her voice broke at 'just friends' except Lightningflash, but he dismissed it, and turned to Rainfall. _

_"Yeah guys, good luck."_

"Greyheart!" Mistdrop jumped up to nuzzle her brother, stopping as she noticed his surly expression. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," her brother stated. "You are not spending time with me anymore, Mistdrop! Did I do something to anger you? I am your brother, you can tell me anything," Greyheart said, his voice strained.

"No, Greyheart, it's not you. It's just-" Mistdrop looked to Rainfall, and he nodded. He trusted Greyheart. "I love Rainfall," Mistdrop finally finished.

Greyheart twitched, and then snarled. He glared at Rainfall, who tensed. Greyheart looked away. He closed his eyes. Greyheart deflated, and sighed. "I had actually hoped Mistdrop would fall for Lightningflash. But I guess that won't be happening," Greyheart said, speaking to Rainfall. "If you take care of her, I will not tell any cat, nor disapprove. I have not felt love, but I can almost _see_ the connection you two have."

"Thank you, brother. I will spend more time with you. Tomorrow we will go hunting, and spend the day together, okay?" Mistdrop asked, relieved.

Greyheart purred, and nodded. Rainfall could tell that this solution was all the protective brother needed.

Rainfall noticed across the camp Lightningflash and his brother Blackfire seemed to be arguing. Stormfeather was nowhere to be seen, which was curious in itself; there were no patrols out except for a small hunting patrol which she was not on, and usually during her free time she was with her white friend. Rainfall knew better than to interrupt the brothers, though her knew Lightningflash would most likely know where Stormfeather was, and if he didn't, that was even more curious. Rainfall also was worried about Stormfeather, in a time like this, disappearing alone was not smart. But he knew Stormfeather was not mouse-brained, so he decided to give her until sunrise to return. If she hadn't by then, he would go get her.

As if she had heard him, Stormfeather appeared in the entrance tunnel. She looked over to Lightningflash, noticed the argument still going on, and her tail drooped. She flicked her ear at Rainfall and Mistdrop before going over and sitting dejectedly by herself.

A purr shook Rainfall from thinking of Stormfeather. Mistdrop was nodding and Greyheart was purring, content with the compromise the two siblings had reached.

**A/N- PLEASE READ THIS! ****Swiftheart Swiftclan**** mentioned something to me. In chapter 22, Brambleheart's three kits attack Stormfeather and ask her if she knew that their father was the deputy. That was an awful mistake on my part. EMBERFLAME is the kits' father, yet the deputy is STRONGHEART, Everbright's mate. I cannot believe I did not notice that. Do not worry; there was no Great Warriors Scandal or anything, just my clumsy writing error. Sorry. **

**I have noticed that Blackfire has not spoken to Lightningflash for a while, so I'll try to get the brothers to interact more in the next chapter, you can understand why they are fighting soon. **

**I am getting a little bored writing this kind of chapters. I feel like I am writing the same thing over again and again, so I will be skipping some time so the battle will be starting soon. **


	28. Chapter 27 Ash and Moon

**A Feather in a Storm**

**BoudicaFlamespirit- Thanks. I don't want to rush it, but I also do not want to bore you guys. **

**Shadow Of Your Wings- Thanks for the advice. I try my best, but I am only human. Hmm… weird connection. Okay, sorry, explanation of delay on bottom if you want to know.**

**Sophtiger- I'll see what I can do. I like Sageleaf.**

**Sunofaia- I'm sorry! I will update quicker, I promise.**

**Chapter 27 (Set a half-moon after last chapter)**

_**Ash and Moon **_**(**Lightningflash**) **

Lightningflash sighed. Half a moon ago his brother Blackfire came up to him. The confrontation still stuck in his mind.

"_Lightningflash!" _

_Lightningflash looked up to see his brother Blackfire approaching him. He got up from where he was playing with Brambleheart's kits. When Blackfire got close enough, Lightningflash shooed away the four kits. Just in time, too. Blackfire looked angry._

_"Lightningflash, I can see what you're doing!" Blackfire exclaimed. _

_"Uh, what am I doing?" Lightningflash asked confusedly. _

_Blackfire launched into a rant. "You stopped being around me, and I know why! You love that she-cat, Stormfeather. I can see it. You look at her like I with Jaylight. Why can't you love Mistdrop? She's in _our _Clan, and she doesn't have a mate. You don't know what you're doing. If you continue like this, what will happen when CloudClan-_ our Clan-_ leaves to return to the mountains? Be smart, Lightningflash. I know you better than this, brother! You have to stay loyal!"_

_The only thoughts that could coherently form in his mind were snippets and words. _Love, Stormfeather, mate, Clan, consequences, choose, loyal… _he thought. _What? _A sense of dry humour ran through his mind when he thought of Mistdrop- and Rainfall. _

_"I-I do not love her. We-we are just friends," he managed to say. _

_"Then why are you stuttering?" Blackfire countered. _

_Lightningflash found he had no answer. "Blackfire. Leave. I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"Fine. But can we please talk some more, even about normal things again?" _

_"Sure. As long as there are no more interrogations," Lightningflash said. _

Now he had repaired things with Blackfire, but the rant still was In his mind.

Of course, one thing could make him forget it.

"Lightningflash," Stormfeather called to him. She had snuck up behind him while he was reminiscing. He nodded to her. "Let's go hunting," she said. "We need to keep up our strength, and Rainfall invited us to go with him and Mistdrop."

He quickly agreed and the four left. The air was getting bitter, as leaf-fall was beginning. Hopefully it would not be too bad for the battle.

Only a rabbit was found by sunhigh by Lightningflash. Mistdrop had two mice, Stormfeather had a blackbird and a squirrel, and Rainfall had got a water vole. There was a scent in the air that smelled suspiciously like…

"Fox!" Rainfall called out. "And cat-scent!"

That got them running. Cowering in front of a great red fox was too cats. One large grey she-cat and a spindly black tom with grey paws. The small tom was protecting the she-cat, who looked like she was expecting kits.

Quickly the Clan cats leapt to help the cats. The scrawny male let out a relieved sigh before dashing away to bring the she-cat to safety.

The fox quickly turned to Stormfeather, who was the smallest in the patrol. Apparently Owlshadow had been a small cat, and she got that from him. Not lucky for the fox though, as it did not know Stormfeather fought extremely well. She leapt on the fox, quickly followed by Lightningflash and the others. Surprisingly the tomcat returned after bringing his mate to safety. Lightningflash would have expected him to run off.

The tom could not fight very well, but he distracted the fox long enough for Mistdrop to slice at its underbelly. It yelped and sent a heavy paw onto Mistdrop. It never reached her though.

Rainfall leapt in front of Mistdrop, shoving her out of the way and taking the blow himself. He got hit right on the side of his face and crashed to the ground.

Seeing him on the ground gave extra strength to Lightningflash and Stormfeather, though Stormfeather did not need it. Mistdrop ran to Rainfall's side and started licking his face.

The fox ran off, confusing Lightningflash. Though he was relieved, he knew foxes were usually harder to beat then that. Stormfeather spent no time thinking though, telling Mistdrop to carry Rainfall carefully back to camp, and not losing more blood then necessary.

Lightningflash then turned to the tom, who had not left yet. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Ash, ant that was Moon, my mate. She is expecting my kits; we tried to shelter over there," Ash flicked his tail off into the territory where the Pride was camping. "But there were some cats with a different scent then you guys. The found us, and we begged to stay, but they threw us out. They knew Moon was expecting kits, and they forced us into that fox's den, then left. If you hadn't come, I'm afraid Moon would have died."

Lightningflash was horrified, and Stormfeather looked like she was going to be sick.

"Will you go get Moon?" Stormfeather asked. When Ash hesitated, she added, "We promise to not hurt her in any way as long as you are peaceful." He nodded and left.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Lightningflash asked.

"I think so. Neither of them had Pride scent, or a scar like the other Pride cats. And neither Driftkit nor Whitesky told us about them before."

Ash then returned with Moon. The she-cat was shy, cowering before the two Clan cats.

"How long until you give birth, Moon?"

"One moon," Moon replied. Ash fearfully looked on.

"Very well, we will take you to Thunderstar. We don't turn away cats in need, so we will try to help you if you seem trustworthy and the leaders agree," Lightningflash said unblinkingly.

"Come on Ash and Moon. Let's get you to safety," Stormfeather said, turning away to go back to camp.

**A/N- Sorry it was so late. I had camp before the first day of school for a few weeks, then my brother moved out to go to college, and I am starting at a new high school. I didn't want to wait so long, but I have been busy. My teachers have already given me homework, and I have only had school for two days… I need to get used to the new schedule. Hopefully this is decent, and satisfies you.**

**Please be patient when I take a while between updates. I need to get used to the swing of my new school. **

**There **_**will **_**be a sequel to this story. I already know when this one will end, but it won't for some time. **


	29. Chapter 28 Dread

**A Feather in a Storm**

**BoudicaFlamespirit- Thanks. Tell me if the loners get annoying, but these two were needed. I'll check out the letter. **

**Bluefire8123/Ambershine200- Thanks, glad you think I should make one. I like your new penname.**

**Mistylight- Thank you for reviewing, I will make one in Bluefire's PoV. **

***Thanks to Mistylight for Favouriting me and this story and following this story***

***Thanks to The Bird Takes Flight for ****the Favourite**** Story***

**Chapter 28**

_**Dread **_**(**Thunderstar**) **

Thunderstar was sitting in his den with Poolstar. The two leaders were discussing miscellaneous things relevant to the inevitable war and the Pride.

"So, both Whitesky and Driftkit are former Pride cats?" Poolstar asked.

"Yes. Whitesky came to us, injured, exiled from the Pride. He warned us about the unmerciful cats that wanted us dead. His warning saved many lives, lives that could have ended this war to the Pride before you came. And you know about Driftkit," Thunderstar explained.

"And Rowanspot? She's not of the Pride," Poolstar said.

"Correct. Neither Whitesky or Driftkit recognized her," Thunderstar answered.

"I figured you would be less inviting to outsiders, honestly," Poolstar said, almost ashamedly.

"No. The leader before I let no cat of non-warrior blood in, and the Clan suffered. Most cats are accepting of others, except a few," Thunderstar corrected. "Though, the deal is still up. If another cat happens upon the Clans, you are welcome to let them into your Clan. We are equal now." They had discussed this after Driftkit entered OneClan.

"Poolstar, Thunderstar!" Lightningflash appeared in the entrance of the den.

"Yes?" the two leaders said simultaneously.

"The four of us were hunting- Mistdrop, Stormfeather, Rainfall, and I-and we smelled fox-scent. We followed it a saw two loners, a queen and a scrawny tom, both injured, fighting it. We helped them, but Rainfall got really hurt, so Mistdrop brought him back. Stormfeather and I chased off the fox, but the two cats were too injured and shaken up, and one of them was expecting kits, so we brought them back here, and," Lightningflash said, not pausing until Poolstar interrupted him.

"Calm down, Lightningflash! Did you bring Rainfall to a medicine cat?"

"Yes, we brought him to Dawnmoon, and the other two to Amberheart, but," Lightningflash started.

"Stop rambling, Lightningflash. Are the loners conscious?" Thunderstar asked.

"Yes," Lightningflash answered.

"Bring us to them," Poolstar said. Lightningflash nodded and hurried out. Stormfeather met up with him and led them to the medicine den. On one side was Dawnmoon, frantically watching Rainfall, Mistdrop sitting nearby; she wanted to stay near Rainfall, but was afraid of arousing suspicion. So she was there with the excuse of a bleeding ear. Which she had; it was slowly bleeding onto the den ground.

Thunderstar and Poolstar first went up to Rainfall, and after making sure he was going to be fine, went to the two loners.

"What are your names?" Poolstar asked.

"My name is Ash, and this is my mate Moon," Ash said.

"Moon, we were told you are expecting kits, correct?" Thunderstar asked.

"Yes, they should be born in a moon or so," Moon confirmed.

"Do you want to shelter here?" Poolstar asked.

"Well, we were looking for a place to birth my kits, and maybe a permanent home, but if you won't let us in..." Moon trailed off.

"Well, now is a dangerous time for us, but we can't turn down a cat in need, especially a queen," Thunderstar said thoughtfully. "However, it could be dangerous for you two to stay here."

"Thunderstar, we cannot just send them away. We can protect her with the other queens and elders. If they choose to stay, naturally," Poolstar said.

"What is wrong? Are we in danger here?" Ash asked.

"Well, the Clans are at war with the cats that hurt you. If you do not mind waiting through the war, we will protect you as long as you stay loyal to us," Thunderstar explained.

Ash winced. "Well we just need a home now. If you try to protect us, we will behave. We will never go over to the other cats."

"Well, alright. You can stay with us until either your kit is healthy and strong or you show any sign of disloyalty; you may be able to stay permantently, but that cannot be decided yet," Poolstar said. Making her way over to Amberheart, she sniffed at Moon and examined her belly.

"She may not be too far along, but it is still not safe for them to travel. The Pride will be torturous to them," Amberheart said quickly. Ash twitched, thinking of the Pride.

"Yes, of course. Very well, they can stay with Brambleheart, along with another two warriors to watch over them, one from each Clan," Poolsstar decided. She looked to THunderstar, who nodded.

"I can stay," Stormfeather said.

"Alright. Maybe Quietdream can also stay," Poolstar said. "They can go there when they are healed. Now let's give them some space."

"Thunderstar headed out, Poolstar following. The arrival of cats tortured by the Pride filled him, and Poolstar too, he could tell, with dread of the upcoming battle.

**A/N- I don't mean to sound haughty, but I am a tad disappointed. I got people telling me to hurry up and update, then I only got three reviews, and one was from a new reader… I thought more people were reading this, so if you are, please review. **


	30. Chapter 29 Indifferent

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Ambershine200- Thank you!**

**BrightfireandStarfire- Thank you. Don't worry; the action will start very soon, probably after this chapter. *Thanks for following and favourite-ing this story and me***

**BoudicaFlamespirit- Yes, I had to make a reason, I realized from your review that a Clan leader taking all those cats would be a bit unlikely. Thank you for that. You may end up recognizing these two, but that's all I'm saying. **

***Thanks to Wildbreath for the Favourite Story***

**D (guest)- I wasn't upset by the requests to hurry up, I like knowing people like this enough to want more. I was a bit upset that the same people who asked me to hurry didn't review. There WILL be a sequel, I'm sure about that now! Thank you for the long review! **

**xScarclawx- Thank you. Hmmm… I may have an idea now…**

**Sophtiger- Another long review. Yay! I will read if I can. I like those names, I may use them. **

**SpottedtalonWarrior- Thank you, here it is.**

**Lynxheart- Thanks I will!**

***Thanks for the Favourites and the story alert by Lynxheart***

**So I was asked for a Bluefire chapter. Hopefully it is good, because it was insanely difficult to write. **

**Chapter 29**

_**Indifferent (**_Bluefire**)**

Bluefire laid down to rest. She dug her claws into the moss underneath her. Rainfall disappeared again into the forest earlier, and she was starting to get suspicious. If he went out again, she would follow him.

Stormfeather was gone too. Along with some CloudClan cats she didn't bother to learn the names of.

_Shadows swirled in her dream sight. All of her fears surrounded her. Rainfall was there, sitting with the half-Clan Stormfeather, with four kits at their paws. Bluefire snarled. Shadowlight left her for Everbright and left the Clan. The Clan was weak, and the Pride swarmed them, massacring them._

_Then, the solutions to her fears. She was standing at the head of the Clan, she was the leader. The bodies of Stormfeather, Everbright, Rowanspot, Whitesky, and Driftkit littered the camp. She and Shadowlight had more kits, kits she could be proud of, unlike Rainfall; kits like Hollowcave, Redglow, and Shinekit. Every Clan cat was strong. No kittypets tainted Clan blood any more. _

She woke with a start. The moon was still high in the sky; it was a long way until dawn. A movement at the entrance to the den attracted her eyes. Rainfall snuck into the den. Another cat was also in the camp, but Bluefire could not identify it.

Soon, darkness overwhelmed her again. She gave into the tendrils of sleep.

When she woke again, the sun was up and the other warriors were arising. Rainfall was already up. She walked out of the den and over to Strongheart, who was organizing patrols.

"Rainfall, take three other cats for a hunting patrol. Oh, Bluefire, you can take a border patrol over by the twolegplace. Take three others; stay away from the Pride," Strongheart said."I will lead a patrol to the Pride border. I will take Cinderblaze, Whitesky, Smokeplume, and Stormrain."

Rainfall walked up to some strange white CloudClan cat. "Hey, Lightningflash, come on a hunting patrol?"

"Sure," the white one answered. "I'll get Mistdrop, you get Stormfeather."

Bluefire snorted softly; a half-Clan, her shameful son, and two cats from other Clans. What a great patrol.

Bluefire gathered Shadowlight, Emberflame, and Cloudsong. They left for the twolegplace.

About halfway through the patrol, they saw a red kit s sniffing at the border. It held a strange scent.

Without a second thought, Bluefire leapt on the cat and slammed him into the ground. It yowled in her face, but she just snarled at it.

"What are you doing in my territory, kit?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but stayed silent.

"Bluefire, he's just a kit. Let him go," Emberflame said.

"Kits grow. He's an intruder," Bluefire answered, but got up slowly. As the patrol walked away, no of them noticed the evil glint in the kits eye, or that he matched the exact description from Whitesky of a kit in the Pride.

Soon they turned back to the camp. Thunderstar and Poolstar wanted to start preparations for the upcoming war. Bluefire snorted as the thought of the "war".

The Clan was in danger of being killed, but all she felt was indifferent.

**A/N- Just in case anybody is wondering, I do know that I can reply to signed reviews via PM, but I didn't when I started this. I will do that for any reviews to my future stories, but I have a kind of OCD where I don't want to change the format of my chapters in this story. **

**I had a lot of trouble with writing this, but hopefully it's not too bad. If I confused anybody with any of this, tell me and I'll try to explain. I was asked for a Bluefire chapter, but this was all I could think of. If I think of a better one, I'll write another Bluefire. Sorry if it is short. **


	31. Chapter 30 Fears

**A Feather in a Storm**

**BoudicaFlamespirit- Yeah, I wanted her to… **

**Ambershine200- Thanks, I feel bad for Rainfall, but he'll end up fine.**

**xScarclawx- Thanks. It's not when dealing with these kind.**

**Lynxxheart of DarkClan- I tried hard to capture her true emotion, I wrote like three different versions of that one. *Thanks for the Author Alert***

**Sunofaia- Thanks for pointing them out, I'll go back and look.**

**:D- Thanks. Glad you're interested. Nice name.**

***Thanks to ****AkariSegawa for the ****Favourite Story* **

**Chapter 30 **

_**Fears **_**(**Stormfeather**)**

It was starting. Last night the queens, kits, elders, and Moon had moved to the medicine den. The kits were already frightened into silence. Ash opted to help Amberheart, Dawnmoon, and Flutterbird instead of staying away from the battle entirely. Right now Amberheart was teaching the elders, queens, and Ash simple remedies for cut in case of an emergency, and Dawnmoon was out collecting herbs with Flutterbird and three warriors. They were to get ready for the war and collect sweet-ferns and other scented plants to disguise the cat-scent in the herb store. The able cats in the den were told to defend the non-able around them. Greyheart and Cloudsong were chosen to stay with those cats to defend them if they were found.

Stormfeather was circling the camp with Rainfall, Shadowlight, and Blackfire. They wove brambles through the walls of camp, except for small select tunnels the nimble Clan cats could crawl through but not the bulky Pride of Rock cats. She watched as Lightningflash, Emberflame, Mistdrop, and Everbright cleaned the nursery and elders' den of all moss and cat-scent. She could tell they were not enjoying their job, though neither was she.

Firecoal, Stormrain, Cinderblaze, and Strongheart were out hunting. They were to bury their kills in and underground tunnel-like cave that was behind the warriors' den. Fresh-kill would stay cool in there, keeping it fresh longer. It would also mask the scent so the Pride cats will not e able to destroy it.

Stormfeather hissed as a bramble poked her ear. She drew a paw over it and sniffed; luckily it did not break skin. She shook her head and quickly wove the last bramble into place. Rainfall looked at her concernedly, and she wove him off with her tail.

Shadowlight nodded to her and walked off, to go prepare some more, probably. Blackfire disappeared. Stormfeather walked off to the elders' den to get Lightningflash, who was done cleaning, and meet up again with Mistdrop and Rainfall. Everbright, Greyheart and Emberflame came over also. Surprisingly, Everbright was too frightened to joke around, to the relief of Stormfeather.

They walked out of the camp, wondering what to do next, when Stormfeather thought of something. Quickly she ran back and forth, throwing up dirt and making paw prints in the dirt. Her friends looked at her like she was mad.

"Stormfeather, what _are _you doing?" Everbright asked incredulously. Realization dawned on Lightningflash's face.

"The Pride knows where our camp is located…" Stormfeather started. Her friends were still lost, but Lightningflash broke in.

"So if we make a trail leading away from the camp, it may confuse for a little while," he said.

"Maybe they'll think we moved," Stormfeather added.

Her friends understood and joined her. Once they got deeper into the forest, they slowed, as to not scare off ant prey for Strongheart's patrol.

"Split into three different trails now. They won't know which to follow," Stormfeather advised. They split into three groups, Rainfall and Mistdrop, Greyheart and Emberflame, and Stormfeather and Lightningflash…and Everbright. Her sister kept shooting the two of them suspicious glances, so Lightningflash and Stormfeather walked in silence, no matter how much they had to tell each other.

Suddenly Stormfeather almost crashed into a large grey form. Thunderstar loomed above her.

"What are you going?" he asked.

"Making a trail to lead the Pride to think we moved." Those were the first words Lightningflash had spoken since Everbright decided to follow them.

"Good idea to buy us some time," Thunderstar approved. "But don't go any farther, they might get suspicious. Everbright, come join Dovestripe and Quietdream, they're patrolling the twolegplace border." He turned and walked away, and Everbright did too.

Finally, without Everbright watching their every move, Stormfeather and Lightningflash could talk freely.

"So… the battle's starting soon, huh?" Lightningflash lamely started.

"Yeah… thanks for coming our help our Clan," Stormfeather said, looking at him.

"It's not like I had a choice–I mean, I would have come anyway, but…" Lightningflash felt his pelt flush as he stuttered.

"I know what you mean. But still, thanks."

Lightningflash nodded. He did not try to talk again. They padded on in silence once again. They headed back to the Clans' camp. Preparations were just about over, and the moon was coming up. Thunderstar wanted every cat resting, except for the guards, before moonhigh to conserve energy. The only thing left to do was hide the entrance with rocks, which was going to be done tomorrow at sunrise.

They entered the camp and went into the warriors' den. Almost every cat was asleep immediately, but Stormfeather- and she could see Lightningflash too- could not sleep, driven awake with fears of the battle.

**A/N- Sorry for the time-skip, but I thought it was about time to get this going. The actual battle will star probably next chapter, but the fighting will go one for multiple chapters. **

**The underground tunnel-like cave did not exist in the books. It was discovered during the reign of Leapstar, the leader before Thunderstar. Also if my chapters have seemed short, sorry about that, they seem longer in Word. I'll work on that. **


	32. Chapter 31 Rain

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Ambershine200- Thank you, I'm happy it's not only me with that problem.**

**D (Guest)- Well thank you for that enthusiastic response! **

**Lynxheart of DarkClan-Thank you!**

***Thanks to cherrypie467 for Following and Favourite-ing***

**Chapter 31**

_**Rain **_**(**Lightningflash**)**

After a night of no sleep, Lightningflash woke up groggy, before dawn. It was oddly cold in the den. In his mucky state of mind, he could not place the reason for the anxiety he felt at first. The he noticed the bramble covered ravine and the leaders and deputies sitting sternly at the head of camp, whispering, and it all came rushing back to him.

_The battle_, he thought guiltily. How he had forgotten he did not know. Suddenly he realized why the den felt so cold. Stormfeather was gone. _Where could she be before the dawn patrol even goes out? _

Quickly he got up, avoid stray tails and limbs of fellow warriors. Wisps of light were coming into the camp, just enough to see by. Lightningflash walked up to the camp entrance, but was stopped by Poolstar glaring at him. He had forgotten- no cat was to go out alone. He hissed quietly, Stormfeather must have sneaked out earlier, but how was he to get out to find her now? He sat down and anxiously tore up the grass in frustration. Poolstar got up to walk over to him, when Rainfall stepped out of the apprentices den, where he was stuck sleeping. Lightningflash looked at him pitifully; he really needed to get outside.

Rainfall nodded, and then went over to stand near Lightningflash. Lightningflash turned his silvery eyes to his leader. She sighed and then nodded, though it was resigned. The two tomcats walked out, silent in the night. When got into the forest, Rainfall turned to Lightningflash.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Stormfeather's missing. She should not be out alone the day of the battle," Lightningflash answered. Rainfall gave him a knowing look, and then nodded.

"Ah. Check the river," he stated. At Lightningflash's confused look, he said, "She goes there when she needs space."

He nodded, and then silently continued. Rainfall knew to give his friend some space.

They got to the river, and noticed Stormfeather sitting at the bank, staring at the water. Rainfall backed away, knowing this was Lightningflash's job.

Lightningflash walked over to his friend, stopping when he heard her talking quietly to herself. He could only hear parts of what she said.

"- lose him... Lost so many... Owlshadow, Celli, Thornpaw, Ivystream… What can I do?" Stormfeather mumbled, trailing off into silence. Lightningflash took that time to approach. He laid next to her.

"Hey. You're not supposed to go out alone," Lightningflash said quietly. Stormfeather looked at him with a dejected look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well…" Stormfeather said softly. "I needed to get away."

"I understand. But next time, wake someone up to go with you. The Pride is dangerous."

"I didn't want to disturb anybody," Stormfeather said weakly.

"Stormfeather, I could not sleep at all. You could have woken me up and I would have been fine. I would actually have had been happier, knowing you were safe and not wandering out alone with the Pride," Lightningflash said softly. "What were you talking about?"

"I'm worried about this battle. I've already lost my father Owlshadow, my mother Celli, my adoptive mother Ivystream, and my close friend Thornpaw. I don't want to lose anymore family or friends," Stormfeather admitted, choking on her words.

Lightningflash felt his heart break. Stormfeather was the nicest cat he knew, and she had been through a lot, and still her Clanmates did not trust her. She pretended to be strong, but Lightningflash, along with Rainfall and Mistdrop, knew that it was just a disguise.

"I'd promise you that it will all be fine, but I don't know for sure. I'd hate to lie. But I will promise that we will stand together the entire time," Lightningflash said, "You, Mistdrop, Rainfall, and me."

Stormfeather fell silent once again, but Lightningflash could see the apparent relief in her eyes. They stayed there for a while, taking comfort in each other. Rainfall reappeared, lying on the opposite side next to Stormfeather. Through the presence of her two friends, Stormfeather seemed to strengthen, though she was still quiet and staring off into space.

The dawn sun was rising; through the mist haze the three cats could see the faint orange light. They watched the sun try to fight its way into the world. Weak rays warmed their fur, damp from the river spray. The slight breeze rustled fallen leaves and the underbrush. Bird cries could be heard throughout the forest, along with the faint rustle of small animal paws. Water splashed on their fur as the first drops of a rainstorm fell. Slight clouds could be seen above them, with more in the distance. The soft drizzle was barely noticeable within the haze, which dampened the air anyway. If it was raining now, Lightningflash could only fear what the weather would be during the battle.

"Come now, we should return before we are missed. This weather may worsen," Lightningflash said. Rainfall, followed by Stormfeather, got up and walked after him.

The walked through the forest, paws sinking into the damp, dewy grass. As they approached the camp, they could hear their Clanmates clearly. They heard the patter of paw steps as Whitesky stepped out of the camp and stopped in front of them.

"Oh good. Some of us noticed you were gone," he said.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to worry anybody," Lightningflash said.

"It's nothing, but come in now," Whitesky said. "I heard paw step and thought the Pride had come, but no one else heard you."

The four entered the camp. Mistdrop looked at them and nodded, as though she knew why they were gone.

Although it was pretty obvious. They were always close together, if a cat had chosen to observe them. Lightningflash had never thought in depth about it, but now that the battle was almost upon them, he realized CloudClan would not be staying forever. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking this. But still the thought lingered, dragging down his mood.

In fact, the entire camp was in a pessimistic mood. The dreary, misty rain seemed to mirror the mood of the Clan cats.

**A/N- Thornpaw was Stormfeather's (Stormkit at the time) first friend other than Brambleheart. He was killed in a fox battle when Stormfeather was a new apprentice. Celli was Stormfeather's kittypet mother, Owlshadow was her father, and Ivystream was her adoptive mother, if you don't remember. **

**Let's see if I can get 150 reviews by the end of this story! Maybe? Please? **


	33. Chapter 32 Scent of Blood

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in the Willows- Thank you. I do love how she turned out. **

**D (Guest) - Thanks! If you tell me when you post it/ what it's called, I happily read and review it!**

**xScarclawx- Thanks. Here it is (almost!)**

**Ambershine200- Yeah, she has had a hard time. It looks like I will, there are still more chapters to come!**

**Chapter 32**

_**The Scent of Blood**_** (**Stormfeather**)**

It was time.

The moon was not visible in the sky; even though this was the time it should be rising. The only way to tell when the battle would start was the receding light in the sky. The sun was setting on one side, while star were appearing on the opposite. Rain was still falling, harder now than in the morning; rain had fallen all day. Though it was still light, all the cats' pelts were getting heavy with moisture.

All the warriors were hiding in either Thunderstar's den, overlooking the camp, or up in trees. The plan was to jump on the Pride of Rock cats as they appeared in the camp. It was a good plan, but Stormfeather still had a knot of presentiment weighing her down. She hoped StarClan would show mercy and not take innocent lives tonight.

For the first time ever, the kits were silent. If any cat came into the medicine den, they would not be able to find the cats hiding.

There wasn't that long until midnight would come. Though the moon was not visible, the cats could tell approximately what time it was. It too close for Stormfeather's liking. She still had a sense of foreboding, like something bad was going to happen…

"Hey, where's Bluefire?" a voice whispered. Stormfeather looked up to see that Whitesky had spoken. He had been placed in the first attack, cats that were hiding in the leader's den.

"She's probably up hiding with the others in the trees," whispered Rainfall. "I think that's where Thunderstar placed her."

"Guys, be quiet. We don't want to be heard. Who knows when the Pride will get here," breathed Quietdream.

Stormfeather shuddered. Not only was she worried about the battle, but she was also uncomfortable in large, tightly-packed groups. Packing all those cats in a bloodthirsty battle for life was her worst nightmare. Luckily she was near the front, and had Jaylight next to her; the pale blue grey she-cat was fairly small. So there was enough room for her to breathe. Lightningflash was also next to her, and, knowing about her fear of small places, he gave her as much space as possible.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky. It lit up the entire camp for a moment. The faces of cats in the trees were visible for that time, wide-eyed and ghostly. Seconds later, the light rain turned into a full-on pouring rainstorm. Stormfeather noticed water was already running rivets down the side of the ravine encircling the camp. Thunder boomed and lightning struck once again. Peeking out at the sky, Stormfeather could have sworn she saw a cat's face in the clouds. It looked angry. _StarClan must not approve of this battle, _Stormfeather thought. Over the rain, Stormfeather heard a screech out in the forest. She tensed, the Pride must be close.

Unexpectedly, a faint scent of blood washed over Stormfeather, but it was not coming from the den, or the camp. It was just there. It almost seemed stronger on Lightningflash, but he was not bleeding. No cat was bleeding.

"Do you smell something?" Stormfeather whispered to Lightningflash.

"No…Why?" he replied.

"Never mind…"

_Why can only I smell blood? Why can I smell blood anyway? It can't be a sign; signs go to the medicine cat… It must be nerves. _

Paws sounded in the distance. They could be heard quietly over the rain. A pair of eyes flashed through the trees. The Clan cats tensed. Any moment now the Pride would come into their camp.

It was lucky that the OneClan cats kept up with fighting skills. Since they had lived alone, this was the first battle fought in a long. They were ready, though, to defend their Clanmates and home.

The cats noticed the Pride of Rock cats march proudly into _their_ camp. One dark shadow of a cat looked around.

"They must have run away! I knew these Clan cats were weak, but not even defending their home?" exclaimed a male voice, unidentifiable to Stormfeather.

"It's our home now," replied another voice. When another lightning flash struck, they noticed him- Eagle Claw, they realized- marking the Clans' camp with his scent.

"Clans, attack!" Thunderstar yelled.

All of the warriors in the den leapt out.

The cats in the trees hesitated; they were supposed to wait.

The battle had only just started, but the scent of blood was already faintly detectable in the rainy air.

**A/N- Wow, a post on a Monday! Sorry it took so long, I have had a lot to do. And I know it's a little short, but I wanted to end it here.**


	34. Chapter 33 A Lost Hero

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in the Willows- Thanks, I just love cliffhangers! Here's another, worse, one!**

**D (Guest) - Haha, well, seems that you've just written my story for me. Thanks!**

**Xoritirox- Thanks for reviewing! **

***Thanks for following and Favourite-ing, Xoritirox* **

**Ambershine200- Thank you! I'm sorry this one took so long too!**

**LeafAkemi- Welcome back! Thanks! Even more action here!**

***Thanks to LeafAkemi for Favourite-ing and following***

**SpottedtalonWarrior- Thank you! Here so go, sorry for the wait!**

**Time may seem to slow down in the next chapter or two. If you read the Last Hope, I noticed that the battle seemed short. I don't want mine to be like that. So this battle will last a few chapters. At **_**least **_**one more. **

**Also, my writing style may seem to change when writing the battle. This will be because I have not written many before, so I am not too experienced with them. **

**I put a POV change in this chapter, and I know that you'll hate me for it, but I don't want the chapter to go too quickly. **

**Chapter 33 **

_**A Lost Hero**_** (**Stormfeather**)**

Stormfeather dodged a blow from a Pride cat. They had not been fighting long, and the battle was strong. It was like a cruel dance, beautiful yet horrible, graceful yet deadly. The dark was only a slight hindrance to the Clans, as they had been practicing in the dark.

Suddenly there was a yowl of horror from Shadowlight. All the cats looked up to see what he was looking at.

There was a second Pride group coming into camp.

And Bluefire was with them.

Not fighting the Pride, but _on their side._

"Bluefire! How could you?" Shadowlight cried out. Bluefire did not respond, but under the almost emotionless stare she had, there was a trace of regret and pain. Only the slightest trace.

"Ha!" cried a voice recognizable as Eagle Claw, the Pride leader, "We convinced her, you lowlife maggots. We have more power in our claws, and she will receive honor and glory for choosing to be on the _right_ side. You all were too late. You've lost before it began."

"Maybe we have lost one warrior, but all the rest of us know where we belong- and will fight for the life of our Clan!" Whitesky yelled back to the cruel Head.

"So you went running to the Clan after you ran away from us? Shows how strong you are, Silent Cry," Eagle Claw growled.

"My name is Whitesky."

"Oh well, it won't matter come sunup. You'll all be dead, your pelts lain out to warn every cat around here that we rule the land now," Eagle Claw sneered.

"Clans! Attack!" Thunderstar cried.

"Pride, kill them _all._ Every last one," Eagle Claw said calmly.

It was worse than the stories Stormfeather heard from the elders as a kit about the ancient Great Battle with the Dark Forest so many generations ago. Claws and teeth slashed through her vision, startling her. While she was distracted, a brown cat leapt at her and dug his claws into her upper shoulder, near her throat. She relaxed as much as possible, trying to keep as much blood inside her body as possible.

Suddenly, a flash of white, and the weight was taken off of her, the claws smoothly exiting her flesh. Lightningflash dragged his claws down the cat's face. Most like scarring him for life. But, since they were not the Pride, he showed mercy on the cat. Instead of killing, Lightningflash dislocated the tom's shoulder, rendering him unable to fight. The tomcat yowled and limped away, to escape the fight.

Lightningflash returned to help Stormfeather back onto her paws. Luckily the cut was not too deep, so she was still able to fight. Lightningflash looked into her eyes, and opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Stormfeather, I-"

He was cut off as another Pride cat leapt at him, pinning Lightningflash under his paws, and sneering at the Clan cat.

"You need to pay more attention, weakling. Any last words?" the Pride tom said haughtily.

**(**Shadowlight**)**

Shadowlight was fighting. But his heart was not in it. His mate was fighting on the other side, for StarClan's sake. Still, while his body was on almost sleep-mode, the muscle memory of his battle moves let him overpower two cats already.

Still, his body was wearing down. He wanted it to be over. He was going to retire soon, anyway.

While Shadowlight was trying to shake his daze, he noticed a Clan cat jumped on Bluefire. His fur rose, before he remembered that she _was_ fighting against them. Surprisingly, the Clan member let her go with only minor scratches. While they were in a break, he went up to the other.

"Why'd you let Bluefire go?" he asked.

"We're taught to show mercy. And… we have to help Clanmates, don't we?" the other, Everbright, replied. It surprised Shadowlight to see who it was, as Bluefire was cruel to her and Stormfeather often.

"Thanks," Shadowlight told the young she-cat. She nodded in response moving away to help Strongheart.

Before Shadowlight could get himself together, a burly tomcat leapt on him. Sharp Talon.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The mate of our newest member, Shadowlight. Too bad you didn't join us too, now I have to dispose of you," Sharp Talon hissed. Shadowlight prepared himself for the cruel grip of claws, before a screech was heard from… Bluefire?

"No!" Bluefire leapt in front of Sharp Talon, ripping him from Shadowlight. "I won't let you!"

Sharp Talon's claws drove into Bluefire neck instead. Sharp Talon looked even more murderous.

"Fool! You're on our side!" he yelled.

"Not anymore. I was a fool. I am a Clan cat."

"Whatever. You're dead now." Sharp Talon strode away. Shadowlight walked up to his mate.

"Bluefire…"

"It's no matter. I died for my Clan. I'll see you in StarClan." Bluefire said, breath leaving her body as her eyes closed.

"You died a hero. No matter what you did before, you died a hero, my love," Shadowlight whispered to his mate's body, "My lost hero."

**A/N- I am making an insight on how the Pride got started. It will be up as soon as I finish it. I will tell when I post it, it will be a separate One-shot.**


	35. Chapter 34 The Circle

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in the Willows- Thanks, and I'm sorry! Next chapter will be back to him.**

**D (Guest) - Ha, so you are. Thanks!**

**Xoritirox- Thanks! I love to keep the suspense and surprise!**

**Mistylight- Thanks, and if they don't, they do now!**

**Hollyflame- The fact that you are telling your friend about this really amazing. Thank you! I really appreciate your reviews!**

**Ambershine200- Thank you for forgiving me, and for reviewing!**

**Moonbeam141- Thanks!**

**Chapter 34**

_**The Circle **_**(**Rainfall**)**

This fight was not something Rainfall wanted to take part in, but he knew he had a Clan to protect. He knew his Clanmates were getting hurt in this fight, but he could not afford to lose his head. Not now.

_Bluefire…_

Rainfall knew that his mother had died. She had betrayed them, but she corrected her mistake and died a hero.

He could not forgive his mother for her harshness to him and his friends. But he mourned the loss of her life, and knew that she had redeemed herself today. Even though she had done a lot of bad, she saved a life, and learned of and was sorry for her mistakes. He saw it in her eyes.

Rainfall leapt onto the nearest cat. Unrecognizable in the dark, it was Pride cat against Clan cat. Names and identities did not matter. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the Pride had forced them into a mindless bloodbath. He had no idea of who he was fighting, but he knew they were a danger to his kin.

Rainfall hoped with his entire being that they would never have to fight a battle as vicious as this one for the rest of the Clans' futures. This was horrible, the mindless battle was the worst thing he had ever experienced; he hoped it would not turn any Clan cats into battle-crazy warriors also.

Rainfall hissed as a Pride cat swiped an unsheathed paw at Mistdrop. The two Clan cats were fighting side-by-side against the cruel enemy. The she-cat they were against was strong, and larger than any Clan she-cat. But Rainfall and Mistdrop were not going to give up. They had a Clan to save.

It was difficult to defeat the Pride she-cat, but Rainfall had to. There were too many cats he had to lose, including the one fighting next to him.

Unbeknownst to Rainfall, it seemed that the Pride was herding the Clan cats into the center of their camp. He did not notice until he gave the Pride cat one final swipe, and she backed away. That was when Mistdrop brought up something unusual.

"Rainfall, we're surrounded," she mewed fretfully, "We all are."

It was true.

While the Clans were busy defending themselves, the Pride had lured them into a circle and had them surrounded. A circle small enough to be contained, but large enough to still fight in.

Since they were all now close together now, Rainfall noticed another unusual sight. Stormfeather was hovering beside Lightningflash, who was pinned beneath a Pride cat.

Rainfall tried to get over to the two, but all the cats were squished together so tightly he could not get through. He feared the worst though, and was terrified of the Pride's plans. They were not prepared for this. Almost the entire two Clans were trapped in the Pride's circle.

Never before had any of the Clan cats experienced something like this; the only cats who may have any idea what the Pride was doing were Whitesky and Driftkit. Of course, Driftkit was with the other kits and Whitesky was nowhere to be found.

Or was he?

As if the former Pride cat had heard his thoughts, Whitesky appeared. He was sneaking through the crowd, whispering to groups of Clan cats. When he reached Rainfall, he started to explain the Pride's intent.

"They're trapping us in this circle to contain us. If we are all in the same place, it's easier for them to defeat us. Don't try to strike out alone, they have the upper hand. Look for weak spots, or try to gradually force them outwards. Remember the tips I gave you," Whitesky briefed them on the situation, then left to go tell more Clan cats.

Rainfall looked around him. Everbright, Quietdream, Ravensmoke, and Emberflame were near him and Mistdrop. With a quick conversation, the six cats started slowly walking out, so slow the Pride cats did not notice they were being pushed out wards. The small steps gave Rainfall time to think about the Pride's plan.

They have us in a circle, but what next? They can't just keep us contained here for long. There has to be more to this plan. What are they thinking? Wait…

Suddenly it came to Rainfall. He snapped his head up and looked around. Fear filled his body. He checked the circle two more times to make sure, but there was no mistake.

Thunderstar was not in the circle.

**A/N- I want to apologize for my crazy updating schedule. When I first started this I had a set schedule mostly but now I'm having trouble keeping up. I hope I'm not losing anybody here, and I'll try to improve on that.**

**Sorry this one is kind of short, I had trouble writing it!**


	36. Chapter 35 Blackness

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in the Willows- And it is coming together again! Thank you!**

**D- Here you go, though this is probably not what you wanted. Thanks! And yes, it will.**

**Hollyflame- Please don't hate me! Or this either! Thanks, though!**

**Xixifyre- Thank you!**

**Mossypelt11- Thanks!**

**Firewaterice- I am touched you told somebody about my story. I am very self-patronizing and never expected this to be popular! Thank you! **

**Thanks to Bramblez for Following**

**Thanks to Yellowmudkip11 for Following and Favoriting**

**A/N- And we're back! The wait on Lightningflash's plight is over! Or is it? Read carefully, I strategically placed some foreshadowing of the future in this one…. **

**Oh yeah, you all are going to hate me, but do not give up! Please!**

**Chapter 35**

_**Blackness **_**(**Lightningflash**)**

After the confrontation with Eagle Claw, Lightningflash watched from a distance as a brown Pride cat leapt onto Stormfeather. He quickly worked his way to his grey-furred friend, in time to see her relax under the Pride cat's grip. Lightningflash slammed into the brown tomcat, ripping him off of Stormfeather.

Lightningflash looked over to Stormfeather as the Pride cat that was fighting her scurried away. In the light of the stars he could barely see her silhouette. He could see her eyes though, shining in the night. Just looking at them made his heart hurt. He had kept his secret long enough.

It was time. Time to tell Stormfeather the truth. She needed to know the feeling he got at everything she did.

"Stormfeather, I-" Lightningflash was cut off. Not even seconds before, Stormfeather got a horrified look in her eyes. Then he felt a weight crash into his back and shoulders. His chin hit the ground hard as he was thrown down.

Pride scent washed over him as he strained to see his captor

"You need to pay more attention, weakling. Any last words?"

Lightningflash looked into the eyes of the Pride tomcat that was holding him. He had the look of a killer in his eyes.

_No… No, I can't leave like this. I have to be here to protect Stormfeather… _

Struggling was pointless; it would just make the Pride cat end him sooner.

He stayed still, trying to convey a message to Stormfeather silently.

_Don't give up. We can win this without me. Don't forget to be happy, and stay strong. _

As much as he doubted Stormfeather could have understood that, she seemed to understand the gist of it.

A ton of emotions flared in her eyes, and then suddenly she was deathly calm. Lightningflash could tell Stormfeather knew she could not fight the Pride cat; he would just kill both of them.

Lightningflash winced as the Pride tomcat slowly dog his claws into his shoulders. The cat was dragging it out. Lightningflash absolutely hated being in helpless situations, he hated being weak.

"So, scum, let me tell you something. I am going to kill you, so do not try to escape. And just so your little lover over here knows," The Pride cat sneered, "My name is Black Shadow. Remember it, darling."

Then, without warning, Black Shadow ripped his claws out of Lightningflash's shoulders. Just as an unnaturally bright lightning bolt streaked across the sky, the enemy cat thrust his long claws into Lightningflash's throat. He leapt off of Lightningflash's body and slammed into Stormfeather, knocking her out of the way. Then Black Shadow calmly strode away, a malicious purr winding it' way out of his throat.

As black crept at the corners of his vision, Lightningflash struggled to keep breathing steadily. He noticed a look in Stormfeather's eyes he had never seen before, almost a deadly anger. Then, realization struck him.

It was his last chance. Lightningflash turned to Stormfeather, struggling to stay awake. He took a breath, trying to clear his foggy mind.

Stormfeather righted herself and slipped over to Lightningflash's side. There may be very little she could do, but there was a chance, and Stormfeather was going to take it.

"Lightningflash…" Stormfeather whispered.

Now, even with his breath ragged, Lightningflash could still appreciate the irony of it all. He was just about to tell Stormfeather his greatest secret, and now this happened. Still, he could not leave, whether for forever or not, without telling her. Lightningflash gather the dregs of his strength, and took a deep breath.

"Stormfeather, I… I love you," Lightningflash said, just as his consciousness slipped away and faded into the blackness.

**A/N- I know the Pride used some terms Clan cats would not know, like Hey and Darling. Just think since the Pride lived in another region, they picked up some different words.**

**I know this one is extremely short, but I had to end it here. I am already writing the next one, so bear with me. I hope I had the same content even with fewer words; it was emotion I was trying to convey with this chapter.**

**PLEASE tell me if any of my characters are Mary-Sue-like. I know this story may be kind of cliché but I am trying my best. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 36 The Begining of the End

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in the Willows- True… Thank you, I was worried about that. Thanks!**

**Hollyflame- Thank you. You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store!**

**Moonbeam141- Why, thank you!**

**Xixifyre- Thanks! **

**Amber Luvs Her Pinecone Larry- No problem and thank you! Glad you liked it, and thanks for the advice.**

**Thanks Darkreddevil for Favourite-ing and Following this!**

**Chapter 36**

_**Beginning of the End**_** (**Stormfeather**)**

"Stormfeather… I love you."

As soon as this reached her ears, a flood of emotions rushed over Stormfeather. Joy, because he felt the same way. Relief, because now she didn't have to hide. Fear of what the others would think. Anger, because she let him hide it away for so long.

Sorrow.

She did not know what was going to happen now.

She rushed over to his side. Placing a paw by his face, she could still feel slight breath tickling her fur. He had a chance.

Looking around, Stormfeather noticed that most of the Pride was around the other side. She could easily sneak by, but the hard part would be going undetected into the medicine den.

As if Flutterbird could hear her thoughts, the medicine cat apprentice appeared. Eyes widening at the sight of Lightningflash, she quickly grabbed him and carefully dragged him to a bush, where there was a temporary medicine den set up.

"This is for emergencies," Flutterbird explained, "Now, are you going back out?"

"I… I really don't want to leave."

"Fine. But if you stay, you have to help me," Flutterbird said sternly.

""Of course," Stormfeather replied.

For a bit, Stormfeather assisted Flutterbird. Giving her herbs, holding Lightningflash steady in his sleep. All was going fairly well, and Stormfeather let a sliver of hope enter her that Lightningflash may be alright. Then everything went spiraling out of control.

Lightningflash's shallow breath dropped even more, leaving Stormfeather and Flutterbird even more worried. Then, without any warning, Lightningflash jolted, forcing more blood out of the wound on his neck. Flutterbird quickly got it under control, but used up almost all the cobwebs and dock leaves trying to stop the bleeding.

At the same time, a shout was heard from outside the bush. Stormfeather looked at Flutterbird, and then ran outside. On top of the Highrock, Eagle Claw had Thunderstar pinned down. All the fighting below stopped. The Clans stopped n worry for their leader, the Pride because they seemed to know that they had won.

All the Clans cats looked wary now. They slowly clumped together, murmuring. Stormfeather felt rage boil inside her. This was the leader of the cat who tried to kill Lightningflash. She slipped over to the Clan cats, hearing their conversation.

"We can't give up. Maybe we can stop Eagle Claw finally," said Whitesky.

But Stormfeather wanted to do this herself. Blinded by heartache and anger, she crept up to Eagle Claw, hiding in the shadows so no Pride member would spot her. She crept up onto the Highrock, red hot anger clouding her vision. Not being able to think straight, Stormfeather did not realize the degree of what she was preparing herself to do.

She crept up to Eagle Claw, hoping to stay unnoticed. But to no avail, because when the Pride cat looked to the cats below, he noticed her. Eagle Claw glared, tightening his grip on Thunderstar while Stormfeather prepared to jump. But something stopped her.

Noticing the stares from her Clanmates, Stormfeather hesitated. Realization dawned on her that she could not do this on her own. Whatever Eagle Claw had done, she knew she would not be able to end his life. She needed help.

Shaking her head, Stormfeather backed down. Her hesitation confused Eagle Claw, causing him to drop his guard. That was the cue for the Clan cats to attack. Strongheart jumped, holding Eagle Claw down by his shoulders and knocking him off Thunderstar, while Shadowlight help a paw at his neck. Whitesky walking over to help Thunderstar on his feet.

Poolstar walked up, preparing to end Eagle Claw herself, because she did not want to soil any more Clan cats' paws.

Leaning over Eagle Claw, Poolstar hissed menacingly, "You do not threaten the Clans. We are stronger than we look."

Stormfeather ducked her head and looked away as Poolstar delivered the final blow to the ruthless Pride Head. Now the Pride's leader was gone.

The advantage was to the Clans now. The Pride grew worried, as they realized the plans they made did not account for this.

The Clan now realized what had happened. The Pride was weaker now. They turned to face the Pride. The battle was almost over. It was the beginning of the end, and it was in the Clans' favor.

**A/N- I was going to have Stormfeather end Eagle Claw, but I thought her backing down added more to the story.**


	38. Chapter 37 Strength

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in Willows- Thanks, and I love to have me surprise moments!**

**Amber Luvs her Pinecone Larry- Thanks for the long review!**

**Hollyflame- Thanks… sorry for leaving it so long…**

**Wildbreath- I'll try to put her in more, thanks. **

**A/N- Guys, I'm sorry and I can't make excuses for this chapter's wait… I don't know why it took so long…**

**Chapter 37**

_**Strength **_**(**Rainfall**)**

Rainfall watched as Polestar took over. Thunderstar was weak and unable to take charge. After their leader fell, the Pride was very easy to bring down. They knew better than to try to fight without Eagle Claw. It did not take long to herd the unwanted cats out of the _Clan_ camp. Polestar sent out a patrol of the least injured to make sure that the Pride cats left. She then went around with Dawnmoon to check on the cats with non-major bad still bad injuries. Amberheart took care of the extreme. Flutterbird had Lightningflash only, because he was the worst.

Rainfall noticed Shadowlight curled around Bluefire's fallen form. He walked over, touched his nose to his father's pelt, and sat by Bluefire. Rainfall closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a presence by his side. He opened his eyes. Nothing was there. Rainfall closed his eyes again and felt cats next to him. He recognized their scent. It was Hollowcave, Redglow, and Shinekit- his siblings. Their spirits said nothing, but their presence assured Rainfall that his mother had indeed made it to the stars.

Rainfall looked up to Dawnmoon's gasp. Thunderstar was leaving his den, leaning against Cinderblaze's shoulder.

"Thunderstar! You should not be up! You're not-"

"Dawnmoon, stop. My Clan, no, the _Clans, _just defeated the greatest enemy this generation will most likely know. I am going to speak to my Clanmates," Thunderstar interrupted. Dawnmoon grudgingly left her leader pass and he walked to the edge of the Highrock. "Clanmates, and friends, you should all be proud. We have accomplished a great feat today, and I doubt those Pride fleabags will be back anytime soon," he waited for the cheers of victory to die down. "But this has brought something to light- the forest is never completely safe. There are always dangers. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, I want all cats to rest. Mourn our loss, and pray for the injured. I am very proud of all of you," Thunderstar finished and walked back into his den, Dawnmoon fretfully walking after him.

Rainfall got up. He could sit with his mother when everyone else wandered away. So many cats were padding around her it was crazy. He walked around, looking to see who else sustained substantial injuries. As of late, Rainfall believed only Bluefire's life was lost in this battle, and Swallowcall's previously. But he knew many cats were in danger. Including his leader, Thunderstar.

"Rainfall, you're okay!" Mistdrop ran over to Rainfall, "I'm so happy you're safe."

"Me too, me too," Rainfall nuzzled the grey she-cat. No one else seemed to notice their outward affection. "Have you heard anything new? Is Greyheart alright?"

"Not much, and yes. Although, I have seen Blackfire acting really upset, but he's not anywhere near Lightningflash, so I don't think that's it."

"Well, let's go talk to him. Hey, have you seen Stormfeather lately?"

"Yes," Mistdrop replied, "She's been with Lightningflash helping Flutterbird since…"

Rainfall grew a sympathetic look on his face.

They reached Blackfire. "Hey, are you okay?" Rainfall asked Lightningflash's brother.

"Dovestripe may not make it," Blackfire replied. Mistdrop gasped.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Mistdrop cried. "Dovestripe is their mother," she explained quietly to Rainfall, who was confused.

"Oh no, how are we going to tell Lightningflash when he wakes up?" Rainfall murmured to himself, careful to say _when _and not_ if. _Mistdrop heard him though, and looked pityingly at where Lightningflash was staying.

"Well, Blackfire, at least you made it out. How's Jaylight?" Mistdrop asked.

"Fine. But first Lightningflash, and now Dovestripe…" Blackfire mumbled.

Rainfall understood. The poor tomcat was going through a tough time He and Mistdrop could tell that Blackfire did not wish to talk, so they dismissed themselves and walked away. The pair went to go check on Lightningflash, only to find Stormfeather curled up a ways away from him, staring at her friend. Flutterbird approached.

"He's in trouble, but as long as nothing more happens to him… I think he'll be alright," Flutterbird said slowly. Hope gleamed in Rainfall and Mistdrop's eyes, but Stormfeather still stared stoically at Lightningflash. Flutterbird looked over, "Sometimes I think Stormfeather's taking Lightningflash's injury worse the Lightningflash."

"She'll be alright. It may take a while, but we'll _all_ be alright. We are strong, and we can get through this."

The three started at the voice. Everbright had unexpectedly walked in on them, and the determination was shining clearly through the pain in her eyes.

Everbright was right. The Clans were strong. They could rise above the pain and get life back to normal.


	39. Chapter 38 Back

**A Feather in a Storm**

**Fire in the Willows- Sorry, that was just a typo. Thanks!**

**Chapter 38 **

_**Back**_** (**Lightningflash**)**

Stars. At least, he thought they were stars. They sure looked like it. Little specks of light swirled around Lightningflash. He felt like he was floating and now that he thought about it, he couldn't f=really feels his body. It was like he was a spirit just… hovering in the air.

Then, the lights around him started to swirl faster, forming shapes, the shapes of cats. As they grew distinguishable features, he recognized them. They were cats from his own Clan, cats from OneClan. _Dead _Clan cats. He saw his father, he saw the CloudClan former leader, he saw Swallowcall, Bluefire, cats he could not recognize. He looked down- they were all standing on a silvery surface hat looked like mist.

His father approached. He gently touched Lightningflash's forehead with his nose. His father looked him in the eyes, and suddenly Lightningflash could only feel one thing.

Peace.

"Welcome to StarClan, my son."

All the peace vanished as suddenly as it came.

_No… _

"No! I can't be dead! I can't die now! I need to live… I need to return!" he wailed as all of the spirits stared at him, expressions unreadable.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Lightningflash."

He looked up as the former leader of CloudClan approached a cat he remembered from his kithood.

"You have not died. At least… not yet," the tomcat, Froststar, said without emotion. "There is still a _chance _you can save yourself."

A brown tabby she-cat with a spotted face came up. "I am Applespot, a medicine cat from OneClan. Spirit is very strong, and refused to give up. That is the reason you are here now, instead of actually dead. You must return to your body, and it must survive. But be warned- you are very weak. This may not work."

_It will work. I must return to the Clans… to Stormfeather. _

"It will work. It has to work. I can't die now. What do I have to do?"

"Well all of us have to leave. To get back to your body, walk directly away from the light that will appear," Applespot said as she and the others faded away.

Lightningflash turned around. The light was there, just as she said. He turned around and steeled himself to go back.

Pain.

It wracked his body like nothing ever before. It hurt more than when he was attacked. It was like trying to force through wall of solid thorns. All he wanted to do was turn around and feel the peace again.

But he had to endure. He had too much to live for.

Lightningflash gritted his teeth and pushed on. The darkness seemed never-ending. He did not know if he could ever get through. He looked back, and saw only a leftover pinprick of light. He must have travelled very far.

He broke through the last of the resistance, and fell into more nothingness. He spun around, trying to regain a sense of direction. Then the falling stopped abruptly; he landed roughly on his side. Lightningflash finally felt hard ground beneath his body.

Light flooded Lightningflash's eyes as. He felt warmth against him, but he could not see clear enough to see it. But that did not matter.

He was back. 


End file.
